Anna the Sorceress
by ThreeLinks
Summary: Anna wants to show off her newly learned sorceress skills to Elsa, but Elsa isn't so easily convinced by Anna's claim of magic. But perhaps Anna isn't so wrong after all as the nights events lead from one thing to another. Elsacest (ElsaXElsa) foursome: post-movie Elsa, pre-coronation Elsa, onionElsa (evil!Elsa), and nekoElsa (catgirl!Elsa); Annacest foursome, elsanna, elsannacest
1. Part 1: The Summoning

**A/N:** This is based on a prompt that I had originally proposed about an elsacest orgy featuring different types of Elsa: post-move Elsa, pre-coronation Elsa, onionElsa/evil!Elsa (see my profile), and nekoElsa (catgirl Elsa for you undegenerate non-weebs). This isn't going to be a large multi-chapter fic (I think), but it will be multiple parts, the number of which are still undetermined. Obviously it's going to be elsacest, but expect other possible pairings to make their presence down the road. Yes, this is a smut/kink fic, however it doesn't begin until next part.

**Part 1: The Summoning **

* * *

"Come on, Elsa!" Anna whined urgently has she dragged Elsa along by the hand.

"Slow down, Anna, what's the big deal anyway?" Elsa laughed.

"I want to show you a magic trick," Anna answered as she pulled Elsa into the room and slammed the door shut behind them.

"A magic trick, huh?" Elsa questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been training with the trolls for weeks and I've already mastered it. I'm a genuine sorceress now," Anna explained as she moved over to the windows and shut the curtains.

"You mean magician?" Elsa corrected. Typical Anna, always going over the top, she thought to herself.

"Nope, sorceress. Just like you, except instead of casting ice, I can cast spells."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Spells, huh? I thought you said you wanted to show me a magic trick? And why do we have to do this in my room, why are you moving all my stuff?" Anna was running around moving Elsa's furniture to create a large open space in the middle of the room.

"Okay, I know I said magic trick, but I really meant spell. And I need the space," Anna shot back as she finished rearranging.

"Sorcery doesn't exist, Anna," Elsa insisted but doubted her sister would listen.

Anna stared back at Elsa with a mouth wide open. "Uhhh..."

"I mean...not like that. Only the trolls can cast spells. You can't just learn magic...right?" Elsa corrected herself.

"Wrong!" Anna chimed. "The trolls taught me how. Now shush, I need to concentrate."

"It sounds like you need to spend less time with the trolls," Elsa teased as she crossed her arms and waited.

_Wicked trolls, I'll have a word with them for tricking my little sister._

"Shhhh, I'm concentrating," Anna murmured in a whispered whine.

Elsa watched as Anna closed her eyes and held out her hands towards the empty space of the room. She started humming.

Nothing happened.

"Well?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, that's right, I need a sample," Anna said as she dropped her act and ran over to Elsa.

"A sample...owww," Elsa winced as Anna pulled out a strand of hair. "What was that for?"

"I needed a sample," Anna explained with an over confident smirk.

"Hey, what kind of spell is this?" Elsa demanded. She was getting slightly irritated, though much of it was directed at those damned trolls.

_What are they trying to pull on my dear Anna anyway?_

"Well, I suppose I should explain it," Anna started as Elsa watched her place the strand of hair into a satchel that hung off her shoulder. Elsa hadn't really noticed it there before. "This is a summoning spell. You see, I can summon a target person from any alternate dimension, timeline, or even summon someone of my own imagination. All I need is a sample of the target person."

"Alternative dimensions? Timelines? Target person? Anna, what are you talking about?" Elsa began in bewilderment, her mind filling with even more questions. This sounded more than just a simple magic trick.

"I'm going to summon you from another dimension. Or timeline," Anna explained patiently like she was speaking to a young child. "Well, it won't be you, but it will be you from another dimension. But it won't actually be you. And it won't be that exact person either. Ugh, like if I summoned a version of you from the past, it won't actually be you because than that would cause a time paradox. And if I summon you from another dimension it won't be you-eh or her, because that would just be mean. Think of it like a copy instead..."

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled as she rubbed her temples. Anna immediately stopped her rambling. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Can you just tell me what this is really about?"

Anna rolled her eyes and smirked. "Oh, just watch."

Elsa again watched as Anna closed her eyes and held out her hands. Except this time, only one hand went up as the other disappeared inside the satchel.

_I wonder what she has in there._

"Let's start with...Elsa before her coronation," Anna proposed quietly.

_Now why would anyone want that?_

Elsa's eyes were so fixated on the satchel at Anna's side – there was no doubt that her hand was up to something in there – that Elsa completely missed the sudden swirling magic in the middle of the room.

It wasn't until the swirling magic finished that Elsa's attention was caught by the terrified third girl that was now huddled in the middle of the room.

Elsa stared at the girl in shock. She looked just like herself. Except a little younger and very scared. She wore Elsa's favorite dress too, the blue one with the jacket. Her hair was up in Elsa's old formal style as well.

Anna lasted a little longer. Her eyes remained shut until she opened one eye lid to peak. "Ha, I did it!" she declared. "Awe, just look how adorable she is."

Elsa turned back to Anna. "Is this some kind of projection? What's in the bag, Anna?"

"W-what's going on?" came the voice of the younger Elsa. Elsa whipped her head back around to face her, now more shocked than ever.

"S-she talked..." Elsa squeaked out.

"You didn't believe me, did you?" Anna gloated.

"A-Anna, is that you?" younger Elsa asked, her eyes flickering between the two woman. "You look..."

"Older?" Anna suggested confidently.

"Anna, you're hair. The streak it-it's gone."

Anna's smile broadened.

_How can Anna manage to be so calm? Unless...she really is a sorceress. Has she always been like this?_

Younger Elsa's eyes focused back on Elsa now. She had backed up as far she could, hugging her gloved hands to her chest. "Who's this?"

_Really, you don't recognize your own self?_

"She's you, in the future," Anna explained.

"The future..." younger Elsa squinted her eyes at Elsa and then they sparked open in recognition. "Oh my..." In younger Elsa's defense, Elsa looked nothing like her younger self would ever imagine. A long braid with unkempt bangs and a dress made out of ice that showed off more skin that younger Elsa would have never dared thinking of.

"Is that dress made out of...?"

"...ice?" Anna finished for her again. Elsa shot another look at Anna who was positively beaming. Elsa was getting suspicious now, Anna was enjoying this too far much.

Young Elsa let out a nervous chuckle. "What a silly concept, you can't make clothes out of ice," she commented.

Both the Elsa's eyes instinctively traveled downward to the spot where young Elsa's feet met the floor. Both of their eyes widened at the discovery.

Young Elsa was mortified, probably because her secret had just been exposed. Elsa was mortified too. _There's no way Anna could have done that even if this was some kind of projection trick._

"Don't fret over it. Your secret's been out for a while now and everything turned out fine. You even learned to control it," Anna assured the young Elsa before she could panic and flee.

"Whoa, wait, what's going on here, really?" young Elsa asked as she took a step towards Elsa and Anna. Elsa had to smile at the way her younger self tried putting on a calm mask. Her facial twitches were given her away easily.

_That's kind of cute actually. I wonder how I would have reacted to this...oh wait._

"I summoned you, from the future," Anna explained.

"Oh."

Anna started off explaining. A thought suddenly crossed Elsa's mind as Anna began. "You see, when you get crowned..."

"Wait, Anna," Elsa interrupted. "Are you sure you should be saying this? Couldn't telling her this influence the past, which could change the present?"

"Didn't you listen to a thing I said?" Anna scolded. "I said it isn't actually her...you...her. Just a copy, like her spirit really more than her body. This whole thing will be like a dream she'll forget when she wakes up."

"Oh, well, carry on then," Elsa conceded. So Anna finished telling the story of how their lives went since Elsa was younger Elsa's self. Elsa learned that this Elsa was nineteen, a year after their parent's death. The more Anna went on, the more Elsa yearned to just sit down and talk to her. She had a sudden urge to pamper her younger self and tell her everything was going to be okay.

Despite Anna's story though, young Elsa still looked unsure and terrified. So Elsa got the idea to approach her, slowly at first. Young Elsa tried to back away in fear, but Elsa was still faster and enveloped young Elsa in a tight embrace.

Young Elsa was stiff still has Elsa pulled her in close. The stillness turned into trembling.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay," Elsa cooed as she rubbed circles into young Elsa's back. Young Elsa broke into tears as she grasped the front of Elsa's dress. Young Elsa tensed up again when Anna joined the hug, but quickly remelted into their embrace.

"Oh, Anna. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, let it all out, little one," Anna whispered.

Elsa glanced back at Anna. _"She's your age, you know?" _she mouthed at Anna. Anna just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

It was Anna who finally broke them apart, though young Elsa still clung onto Elsa.

"Now, let's see about these alternate dimensions," Anna pondered.

"Wait, what?"

But it was too late. Anna was already in her position with her hand in the satchel. This time Elsa watched as the magic swirled around. Young Elsa held on harder.

Elsa snorted when the magic stopped swirling. "Good one, Anna, that's not even..." Elsa trailed off as she continued to get a look at the new "Elsa" in the room. The first thing she had seen was short, spiky black hair. Clearly Anna had messed up. Until Elsa got a better look at her and realized she was in fact an Elsa. She had the same body type and face. Only her hair and ice dress were different.

"Why is my hair black?" Elsa murmured to herself as Anna started laughing out loud.

The new Elsa, unlike the younger Elsa, showed no signs of fear. In fact she had no reaction at all, as if she knew what was going on. It was almost if she was waiting on them, with a questionable eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip.

"What are you doing alive?" the new Elsa said deadpanned to Anna, instantly shutting up her laughter.

Elsa exchanged glances with her younger self. Elsa already didn't like this new Elsa. The new Elsa fixated her gaze on Elsa and young Elsa now.

"Ahem, welcome to our world, Elsa," Anna welcomed the newcomer, spreading out her arms in greeting. The new Elsa ignored her.

She continued to glare at the two Elsa's, eventually folding her arms across her chest. Young Elsa shrunk under her gaze and grasped onto Elsa harder.

"Pathetic," the new Elsa spat as she broke her gaze and sauntered to one of the displaced pieces of furniture, dropping into the seat as if she owned the place.

"Sooo, Elsa, tell us about yourself?" Anna suggested to break the increasingly awkward silence. The new Elsa was just lounging out on Elsa's furniture. She lacked any kind of interest in the new world around her or the ones that had brought her here.

"First of all, stop calling me Elsa, you stupid whore. My name's not Elsa. I assume she – _they_ are Elsa," the not-Elsa observed, nodding in Elsa and young Elsa's direction. "But I am not."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," Elsa snapped. Not-Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Okay, not-Elsa. Then what is your name?" Anna asked.

"Lilly. My name is Lilly."

Anna tried and failed to old back a laugh.

"Oh, that's a diminutive of Elizabeth too. Just like us," young Elsa pointed out.

Lilly jumped to her feet, her fists balled and her face contorted in rage. "Shut the hell up, I'll kill you here, too!" she snarled at Anna.

"Wait, wait!" Elsa stammered as she threw herself between Anna and Lilly. "You're not going to touch my sister."

Lilly conceded and dropped back into her seat. "Fine and for your information, I go by the Snow Queen now. I don't go by Lilly anymore."

"W-wait, what do you mean by 'too'?" young Elsa asked as she timidly walked backed to Elsa's personal bubble, equally afraid of getting too close to either Anna or Lilly. "Did you hurt your Anna too?"

"Hmm, it seems like you and I aren't so different," Lilly contemplated as she tapped her finger to her chin. "You sort of remind me of myself once. I assume you've had an accident with your 'Anna' when you were young, correct?"

Both Elsa's nodded. "Ah, well it seems like our paths diverged at some point then. You see, I also had an accident with my Hannah – her name was Hannah by the way – when I was younger. My sister was...well if your Anna is anything to go by, I assume our greatest difference was our own patience. I couldn't stand that girl. I hated her. She ruined everything. She was a spoiled brat who didn't have to worry about anything that constantly got in my way. I was forced to hide my powers, just because of her."

"Love seems to be another difference between ourselves. I-we love our sister," Elsa boasted, pulling young Elsa closer.

"Love? Oh, I loved alright. I loved my powers and she tried taking them from me. I have to give her credit though," Lilly smiled and waved her hand dramatically. "If it wasn't for her I never would've lost my patience and snapped. I didn't fully find myself, to embrace my power, until then."

"Let me guess, she tried to get married?" Elsa joked. She could feel Anna's glare boring into the back of her head.

Lilly's chuckle confirmed Elsa's suspicion. "That brat even had the nerve to come after me to try rekindling our relationship. I made quick work of her. The rest of Arendelle didn't last much longer."

"You're heartless," young Elsa gasped.

"Oh, shut up, at least I'm not cowering in fear. Look at yourself. You look like you're ready to piss yourself, all over a worthless princess who will accomplish nothing in her life while dragging you down with her," Lilly sneered.

"That's not true," Elsa butted in. "I-we-I...whatever, we learn to control our fears and our powers. I'm living proof of that. And Anna is not worthless."

"Oh, is that so? Is this what you call living?" Lilly started, gesturing to the room around her. "Being stuck in this castle, constantly worrying about other people, people who will backstab you in the flash of an eye just for a little power? You're basically a prisoner to these people, Elsa. You'll spend the rest of your life as a prisoner to this kingdom and to that whore." She pointed directly at Anna after jumping to her feet again. "Give it a few years, she'll get bored of you eventually and move on to the next man who gives her the slightest attention. You'll end up dying alone, regretting never reaching your full potential. All because you wasted your time in a position forced upon you with a girl who only loves you because you played hard to get."

Lilly dropped back into her seat with a huff, signaling the end of her rant. Elsa was both shocked and disturbed. She looked behind her and met Anna's loving gaze. _"I will never leave you,"_ it read. Elsa believed it with all her heart.

Lilly rolled her eyes again as she watched the exchange. "Gah, you two are pathetically sad. Maybe I should just conquer this place, make it part of the Snow Queen's realm," she suggested.

"You will do no such thing," Elsa commanded with her hands raised, ready for battle.

Lilly laughed it off. "Don't worry about it, I'm content with my own frozen kingdom for now. Besides, even though I could easily wipe the floor with you, I'm not in the mood to get involved. I can tell you'd be quite troublesome if I happened to harm your Anna, you're absolutely fanatical over her – that disgusts me by the way – and it'd be too much work for what it's worth."

"Well, I 'm glad we can agree on that," Elsa said.

Silence descending on them then as conversation died down. Lilly paid them no mind while Anna mulled to herself while rocking on her heels. Elsa stood with her younger self who she kept noticing glancing back at Anna.

_Was I that obsessed with Anna? Wait, I don't want to answer that. _

"Just go to her," Elsa murmured, giving young Elsa a little push in the right direction.

"B-but I don't want to hurt her," young Elsa whimpered.

_I can't believe that was me._

"Just go." Elsa gave her younger self another push. Slowly, young Elsa approached Anna who had taken notice of the situation, stilled, and smiled at her.

Elsa felt like she was taking too long so, again, she gently shoved her younger self at Anna. Young Elsa shrieked as she fell forward. Ice burst out from every step she took until she regained her balance and tried rearing back.

Elsa was there to catch her and pushed forward while Anna come up from the front. She kept pushing until young Elsa was pushed into Anna's arms. Elsa backed away as young Elsa trembled in Anna's embrace.

"See, you're not going to hurt me," Anna assured her. Eventually, young Elsa calmed her nerves and started crying in Anna's arms.

There was a gagging sound coming from Lilly's direction.

Anna led young Elsa over to a seat and sat her down. Elsa followed Anna over to the bed.

"That was uh...a really bad time for me," Elsa explained quietly. "I was just really depressed and really missed you at the time."

"I can tell."

Another awkward moment presented itself with its silence, save for young Elsa's occasional sniffling and Lilly's humming as she...as she polished an ice dagger.

Anna leaned up close to Elsa and whispered in her ear. "This is really awkward."

"I know," Elsa whispered back. "Can't you do something about it? Like sending them back maybe?"

"Oh, I got an idea," Anna snickered suddenly.

"Like sending them back?" Elsa repeated.

Elsa didn't catch her wink as Anna got back into position.

"Wait, you're sending them back, right?" Elsa asked but secretly already knew the outcome.

"Elsa, shush, I need to concentrate," Anna answered.

"Anna? Please, no more," Elsa pleaded. "You're sending them back, right?"

"Mhmm," Anna answered idly.

"Oh good, because this is ridiculous. We're way over our heads here, Anna. The sooner they're gone..." Lilly and young Elsa both perked up upon their mention, but Elsa continued.

"Ugh, I lost it. I need another one," Anna said to herself.

"...the better. I mean...wait, another what?" Before Elsa could say or do more, Anna spun around on her heels and plucked another hair off of Elsa's head.

"Ouch, Anna, what are you doing? Anna, wait, no, not again," Elsa exclaimed with dismay, but it was too late. Magic had already started swirling before Elsa could grab Anna and stop her.

_What are we in for this time?_

The magic stopped. Elsa's jaw hung open. Young Elsa stood up in shock. Lilly took a glance at it, but returned to her own mulling. Anna smiled triumphantly.

"Anna, what in the Lord's name is that thing?" she demanded. The quiver in her voiced gave away how worried she had suddenly become.

"I think it's cute," Anna answered.

"Same," Lilly added from her couch.

The newcomer was not an ordinary Elsa. She was...Elsa's eyes followed the tail that slowly swayed back and forth. The tail was covered in platinum blonde fur.

"What is this abomination?" Elsa whispered.

Her ears – _her feline ears_ – twitched. These were also covered in fur, though the rest of her head had normal human hair that was let down in a tangled mess.

"I am not an abomination," the cat/Elsa hybrid pointed out.

Elsa jumped back. "Ahh, it talks!" Elsa screamed. She fumbled back and grabbed onto Anna's arm. "Anna, what is this thing?"

The catElsa tilted her head.

"Well, it's you," Anna explained. Elsa glared at her. "With cat ears. And a cat tail. And fangs I think. Isn't she cute though?"

"Cute?" Anna detached herself from Elsa and walked over to it. "No, Anna, wait." But Anna didn't listen.

The catElsa backed away shyly from Anna's advance, but Anna caught up to her and started scratching her head, right behind her ears. Her tail started picking up the pace.

"Awe, what a cutie. A timid one, too. What's your name, sweetie?" Anna asked.

"Uhm...I don't know," the catElsa mewled. Her voice was slightly higher pitch than Elsa's own.

"Hmm, you don't do you? Well, where did you come from?"

The catElsa just shrugged.

"Anna, where did you bring her from?" Elsa demanded.

"Nowhere," Anna admitted. "She doesn't come from any place anyway, I just made her up."

"Why would you do that, Anna?"

"I guess we'll need a name for her," Anna mused, ignoring Elsa's concern. "How about…Ichi?"

_Ichi? How did she come up with that? It sounds like it comes from the Far East. Probably the same place Anna got this crazy idea from._

"Ichi", the catElsa repeated. "I like it."

"Then that settles that. You are now known as Ichi," Anna declared.

"Yay!" Ichi squealed.

"Oh, gosh, she's so adorable," Anna gushed.

"Yeah, she is kind of cute, isn't she?" young Elsa agreed as she slowly approached Ichi.

_Okay, I admit she is kind of cute, but..._

Ichi and young Elsa met in the middle and young Elsa started petting her head. She started purring. "Haha, she's so cute," young Elsa beamed.

Elsa watched the sight that lay in front of her. There were five people in her bedroom. Her place of privacy and social retreat. First there was Anna, which was normal except for the fact that she was looking far too innocent. Then there was a younger, nineteen year old version of herself petting a girl that looked just like Elsa except with cat ears and a cat tail. Meanwhile, lounging on her couch and playing with ice was another Elsa lookalike with short, spiky black hair wearing a gaudy ice dress that showed off way to much cleavage who claimed to have killed her own sister and ruled over a frozen wasteland.

The catgirl detached itself from young Elsa and pranced over to Elsa. Elsa stared at her.

"Hi, I'm Ichi. You must be Elsa. I like you. Can I hug you?" Ichi didn't wait for Elsa to answer, she moved in an enveloped Elsa in a hug.

Elsa felt the girl inhale deeply. She purred and Elsa could feel the girl's whole body vibrate. "I really like you."

Elsa wasn't sure whether to feel creeped out or...attracted?

_Oh no, am I attracted to this thing? I can't be. No...but she is so cute._

Elsa watched her ears twitch and tail lightly sway back and forth. Her purring continued in waves.

"I think she likes you," Anna pointed out with a snicker. Elsa's mind exited the haze upon seeing Anna enjoying herself. She snapped.

Elsa pushed herself away from the girl rather forcefully though she appeared to take no insult from it.

"ANNA SEND THEM BACK NOW!" Elsa screamed as loud as she could. She caught the attention of the whole room. Ichi's cat ears drooped down as her face fell. Her tail dropped to the floor.

"Fix this, Anna," Elsa demanded a second time.

"Oh right, about that," Anna began as she scratched the back of her head. "You see...I can't."

"You can't?" Elsa repeated. She didn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah, sorry, I can only summon them," Anna apologized. Elsa saw red. "Buuut, the good news is that they'll be gone by morning. The magic wears off and they just..." she shrugged, "go away."

"Morning?" It barely was even sundown yet.

"Yeah, just keep them entertained till then." Anna fixed the satchel on her shoulder and walked over to Ichi. "So, I got to leave and go do things," she announced as she patted Ichi's head. "Do me a favor and fill in Ichi here on what's going on, 'kay? She looks a little confused. Still adorable though." Anna pinched her cheek before moving towards the door.

Elsa was too shocked and confused to try and stop or even say anything.

"See ya, girls. And try to have some fun tonight, Elsa," Anna concluded with a wink. She opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her.

"Tsk, tsk, you let her walk all over you. What a shame." Lilly chided with a shake of her head.

Elsa turned back around to face the situation. Lilly looked bored sitting on her now intentionally frozen-over furniture. Young Elsa was enthusiastically watching her, as if waiting for guidance from her older self. Ichi closed the distance between herself and Elsa only to continue purring into her body and nuzzling her neck.

_"Fuck..."_

* * *

Anna joyfully skipped down the hall, whistling to herself along the way. That is until she ran into Kristoff when she turned the corner.

"Oh, hey Kristoff," Anna greeted. "Fancy seeing you here, huh?"

"Anna?" He held us hands on his hips and looked down at her with disapproval.

"What is it?" Anna tried sweet talking him.

"Hand them over," he ordered with an outstretched hand.

"Oh, fiiine," she said as she broke her act. Anna reached into her satchel and pulled out the two crystals. Two strands of hair, too light to be seen, drifted onto the floor as Anna dropped them into his palm.

"Please don't go around stealing crystals from my family. They were a little disappointed in you. Do you know how dangerous this magic can be? Why did you even need these anyway?" Kristoff asked after finishing his lecture.

"Oh, I just wanted to play a trick on Elsa. She messed with me last week, filled my entire bed with snow while I was sleeping. Long story short we kind of had a fight because she got a little angry when I overreacted," Anna confessed. _And she's been a moody bitch lately that needs to get laid, _Anna wanted to add, but wisely chose not to. Elsa's workload had been taking its toll on her lately and it was rubbing off on their relationship. Anna theorized that she needed some rest and recreation. And release. "Tell the trolls, I'm really sorry."

"You know, you could've just asked," Kristoff pointed out.

"Too complicated," Anna replied causing him to roll his eyes at her.

"Well, in any case, what the heck did you need, not one, but two illusion crystals for?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I have my reasons," Anna lied.

_Keep your cool, Anna, girl. They don't need to know you switched one of those illusion crystals out for a summoning crystal. They wouldn't be a little disappointed, they'd be freaking furious. Good thing they both look the exact same. Stupid trolls, why would they make them look the same? They might find out when they go to put them back, but it'll be too late by then. It looks like I'll have the last laugh._

"So, anyway, I better go return these, I'll see you tomorrow, Anna. Bye, love you," Kristoff said, pulling her in for a hug and a kiss atop her head before he left.

"Wh-Oh, right. See you tomorrow, Kris. Bye-bye, love you too," Anna replied, returning his affection.

She waited until she was sure he was gone before making a mad dash to her room, cackling in delight the whole way.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to my two beta readers, Mig and Rd.

Part 2 will be out before Christmas.

Feel free to leave any questions, comments, or reviews.


	2. Part 2: Lessons in Self-Pleasure

**A/N:** There's a reference to something in here I was wondering if anyone could guess. I've actually been referencing it since last part, but it was almost impossible to notice. It's only slightly easier to notice this time, but it should be easier by next part.

The elsacest orgy has arrived.

* * *

**Part 2: Lessons in Self-Pleasure **

Elsa sat on her bed with Ichi sitting cross-legged in front of her. Elsa had agreed to braid her hair after Anna had left the room. In the meantime, with some help from young Elsa, they filled Ichi in on what was going and where she was.

_She has no past or memories, Anna kind of just pulled her into existence. Poor thing._

Elsa theorized that probably had a lot to do with her observation that Ichi was rather childlike, at least in comparison to Elsa herself. She was still leagues ahead of Anna though.

Elsa was concerned over Anna the most though. Something was up with her, Elsa was sure of it. Anna may have claimed to have learned magic and becoming a sorceress, but Elsa didn't buy it. This magic here was almost more advanced than her own. There was no way Anna learned how to master that in just a few months.

_Or maybe she's just a natural with magic._

Elsa wasn't sure if she was comfortable with Anna having powers at all.

Elsa finished up Ichi's braid. In return Ichi turned around and gave Elsa a hug out of gratitude.

"So, is anyone hungry?" Elsa asked the room as Ichi continued to nuzzle into her. Everyone shook their head.

_Okay, what am I supposed to be doing here?_

Elsa looked over at her younger self. She could read the pain written on her face.

_There are so many things I want to say to her. But it would be useless, Anna said she wouldn't remember any of this.  
_  
"Anyone want to play a board game?" Elsa offered. No one really answered. Young Elsa continued to wring her gloved hands together nervously while Ichi nuzzled Elsa. Lilly was so silent that Elsa had forgotten she was even there.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Lilly hopped up from her new personal throne and took command of the situation. "Let's do something fun, shall we?" She walked over and grabbed young Elsa's shoulders, giving them a nice good squeeze. The younger girl was mortified at being touched so offhandedly.

Elsa watched Lilly cautiously as she patted Ichi's head.

"Say Elsa, you're not expecting any visitors tonight, like pesky servants, are you?" Lilly asked casually.

Elsa squinted her eyes at the Snow Queen. "No, why do you want to know?"

"Well, do you want to have fun or not?" She held out her hand and froze the door shut. "Just as precaution."

Elsa jumped up from the bed, sending Ichi flailing. "What are you up to, Lilly?" Elsa demanded, suspicions rising.

A flash of anger crossed Lilly's face. "My name is the Snow Queen."

"I don't care, tell me what you're up to?"

Lilly walked back over to young Elsa. She trailed her fingers along young Elsa's covered shoulders as she walked behind her. "Tell me Elsa, have you never thought about lying with another woman?"

Elsa was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

Lilly took the opportunity to continue touching young Elsa, pressing up against her back and running her hands along young Elsa's arms. Young Elsa was petrified even more, to the point of shaking where she stood and visibly cringing.

"Have you ever thought about lying with yourself?" Lilly continued as she turned young Elsa and around and lifted her chin so their faces were level.

"You mean like masturbation?" Elsa asked as she twiddled with her fingers. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks.

"If that's what you want to call it," Lilly whispered before pulling young Elsa into a kiss.

Elsa's eyes bulged out. "Whoa, what are you doing to her? Let her go!" Elsa commanded.

Lilly did as told, releasing young Elsa and letting her pull away. Young Elsa stumbled back as far away from Lilly as she could go which happened to be Elsa's arms.

Lilly spread out her arms and took a step forward. "Tell me you wouldn't want to have sex with your own self, Elsa?" she asked.

"Now that sounds like a good time," came a sultry voice from the bed. Both Elsa's turned to look to the source and found Ichi stretching out her back on the bed in a very feline pose. Elsa could never pull that off herself which was odd considering they had the same body. When she recovered she stared at Elsa with half-lidded eyes.

A gasp from young Elsa brought Elsa's attention back to Lilly, whose dress had entirely disappeared leaving her completely nude. Elsa's eyes widened. It looked like she was staring at a mirror.

"Like what you see?" Lilly exalted and posed slightly to give them all a good view.

Elsa flinched when someone placed a palm on her back. "Come on, Elsa, I bet it would feel great," Ichi whispered in her ear. She had snuck up on them both.

_Not you too Ichi._

"Are you suggesting we have some kind of orgy?" Elsa asked out loud.

"I believe you called it masturbation," Lilly pointed out. "So do you or do you not?"

"Masturbate? Well...uhm...s-sometimes I would touch myself, but..." Elsa stammered.

"So? Let's masturbate then," Lilly announced with a sly grin.

Ichi gently grasped Elsa's hand and tugged her towards the bed. Elsa was powerless to stop her. Young Elsa though, continued to hold onto Elsa's hand, stopping their trip to the bed like an anchor. That was until Lilly came up behind her and grabbed her sides, causing the younger girl to release Elsa's hand in shock. Elsa held her newly freed hand over her eyes in shame as Ichi pulled her onto the bed.

"Ichi, not you. Why are you doing this?" Elsa pleaded.

"Because you want it, Elsa. And I want to love you too," she replied.

"But I don't I want to. This is wrong, please stop this," Elsa begged.

Ichi leaned in close to Elsa and whispered in her ear. "I know you want this."

Elsa refused to remove her hands from her eyes. Her cheeks burned like fire. That wasn't the only place on her body that was heated though.

"Ichi, please this is so wrong. We can't do this. You're not even human. I thought you were supposed to be shy and timid. What happened to you? Did Lilly place some kind of spell on you?" Elsa continued on, trying to avoid the inevitable.

Ichi hadn't pulled away from Elsa. "Elsa, my love, you aren't shy and timid when you touch yourself, are you?"

Elsa's eyes widened underneath her hand. _Oh no._

"Now do me a favor and get rid of this pesky dress, please," Ichi purred, already pawing at the unneeded frozen fabric.

Elsa felt the mattress bounce and heard her younger self yelp so she risked removing her hands to see what had happened. She watched her younger self try to recover as Lilly moved in to pin her down. Lilly summoned a blade of ice.

Elsa was spurred into action, flinging Ichi to the side as she shot a burst of magic at Lilly's heart. In the close proximity they were, Lilly never had time to react. She hit her mark.

Elsa started to smirk until Lilly laughed. "You think I have a heart to freeze?" she taunted her.

Lilly moved before Elsa could even react. Lilly pinned her to the bed and clutched Elsa's throat.

Elsa briefly saw her younger self try to get up before being pinned back down by ice. Elsa tried conjuring ice herself, but it was too late. Her limbs had been encased in ice as soon as Lilly made her move.

Elsa was running out of air, struggling was useless now. Elsa could only look into the eyes of her murderer and wait for death.

_They are my eyes._

Her eyes, but filled with hateful rage. Her oxygen-deprived mind recognized the look regardless.

_How close was I to becoming this monster?_

The corners of her vision started to blur. Suddenly, Lilly's grip loosened and her eyes went wide at the sound of a murderous high-pitched scream.

Ichi pounced onto the bed, her hand coming down and swiping across Lilly's face. Lilly was knocked off to the side. Ichi proceeded to kneel over Elsa's body and hiss in the direction Lilly had landed.

"Okay, okay, you crazy, pussycat. I wasn't going to let her die, calm the fuck down," Lilly conceded as Elsa coughed and struggled for air. She thawed the ice encasing her limbs and Elsa's hands reached up to comfort her burning throat.

Ichi leaned down pressed their foreheads together and stroked Elsa's cheek while purring.

"Thanks," Elsa croaked.

"Can we continue now?" Lilly asked as she shuffled back to the still entrapped young Elsa who had burst into tears during the struggle.

Ichi whipped her head around to face her and hissed again.

"Calm down you nutcase, I wasn't going to kill her, I was just showing her who was boss." Lilly summoned her ice dagger back. "I'm not going to hurt her either, I'm just making it easier," she said to Elsa.

Young Elsa reached out her hand to Elsa and pleaded. "Please, don't let them do this," she cried.

Elsa knew what she had to do. She glanced at the girl who looked down on her with bedroom eyes, then back to her younger self. Elsa wanted this. She reached out and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's going to be okay. We're going to have fun," she assured the younger girl. Young Elsa smiled and nodded back, trusting in Elsa's judgment.

Elsa continued to watch and hold her hand as Lilly brought the dagger down and started cutting through the fabric of young Elsa's clothes.

_I always liked that dress._

They continued staring into each other's eyes until Lilly finished her work and captured young Elsa's lips with her own. Still holding hands, Elsa looked back to the figure above her, who had started stripping off her top. Elsa allowed her dress to disappear along with the ice clothing underneath it.

"Wait," Elsa said, holding up her fingers to Ichi's lips and using her head to indicate that she wanted her off. Ichi complied and scooted off to the side. It might have been the first time that they actually separated without force.

Elsa rolled over to face her younger self and Lilly. She watched as the tattered remains of young Elsa's dress disappeared from the bed in a gust of wind.

"If you want to do this," Elsa declared, "I get her first."

Lilly stopped and looked up at Elsa. She grinned "She's all yours."

Lilly pulled away from young Elsa and crawled away while Elsa move over top of her. Young Elsa smiled up at her.

"Ichi's mine too," Elsa announced. "You can just sit there and wait until I'm done with both of them."

Lilly chuckled. "Finally getting a backbone I see? Well, this is your realm I suppose," Lilly conceded.

"I'll be gentle," Elsa whispered as she came down to rest her body on top of the younger girl. Their lips met and Elsa prodded the entrance of her mouth with her tongue. Young Elsa accepted it. Elsa only knew to do that because Anna had made her practice it with her once. But no one here needed to know that right now.

As their tongues met, Elsa ground her center into young Elsa's own. They continued to buck their hips into each other until Elsa realized it wasn't going to be enough. She took her hand and trailed it down the length of young Elsa's body, making sure to leave a generous trail of ice along the way. After the thaw, Elsa had experimented with using ice on her body. It wasn't the cold that was sensual, since she didn't feel it, but the way it froze solid to her skin. Her other hand found young Elsa's breast and squeezed hard. Young Elsa whined into her mouth.

Her first hand reached the younger one's pubic hair, forcing their kissing to come to an end as her panting increased. Elsa wanted nothing more than to start pleasuring her own self, but she needed to hold out. Elsa brought her hand down more and circled younger Elsa's nub, coating it in a layer of ice.

Elsa got in close to her ear and whispered. "So much has happened to you in your life that you didn't deserve. This is for you, me. Just let it go."

Elsa plunged two fingers into the poor girl's cunt without hesitating. There was a gasp. It was difficult and different feeling the same thing her own fingers were used to, but not feeling the fingers inside of herself. That didn't keep Elsa from finding the spot she wanted though.

Elsa curled her fingers at the right angle. Young Elsa's eyes widened at the realization of what was about to happen. Elsa started pumping while continuing to knead her breast.

Elsa watched as her eyes rolled back into her head. A few moments later, she felt the walls constrict around her fingers right before young Elsa gasped in a silent scream. Her back arched, jamming her thigh into contact with Elsa's own need which caused her to whimper. Elsa held her younger self as she came down from her high. Their eyes met when she finally caught her breath.

"Thank you," young Elsa whispered. "I really needed that."

"I know," Elsa said, leaning down to kiss her again. Elsa pulled her fingers out and pinched the still ice covered nub as she brought her fingers up. She laughed as the younger girl convulsed in pleasure. "You'll learn that trick eventually by the way."

Elsa held out her wet fingers into the air. "Now let's see if I still taste the same." Holding them up into the air proved to be a fatal mistake as Elsa's two fingers disappeared into the mouth of Ichi.

"How did she do that?" young Elsa wondered, referring to how Ichi had snuck up on them without either noticing the bed move. Ichi was a sneaky cat.

Ichi, with the fingers still in her mouth, smirked at Elsa.

"Why you little..." Elsa pulled out her fingers and lunged for Ichi. Elsa managed to grab onto her lower half before she could get away leaving young Elsa all alone. Lilly crawled over to the free body with a mischievous glint in her eye. Like a scavenger to the leftovers.

Elsa had managed to get Ichi down, but found her face planted into one of her butt cheeks while her tail swatted at Elsa's face. Elsa gathered her strength and spun the feline creature around. Elsa was now face to face with Ichi's own dripping center. She glanced up and found Ichi's whimpering eyes. Elsa smirked and stuck out her tongue. Ichi shook her head.

_So, you wanted to do me first, huh? Well, that's too bad._

Elsa pried Ichi's legs apart and licked at the edges of her slit. She continued to tease until Ichi grabbed her head. "P-please, Elsa," she whined.

Elsa licked at the opening directly, immediately becoming overwhelmed at the sudden assault on her taste buds. She had only ever licked her own fingers in the aftermath, never getting that much at once. Elsa cleared her head and took a second lick then a third while Ichi mewled above her. Elsa pushed her tongue past the folds just a little. She seemed tighter than herself. Elsa pulled her tongue out and licked the surface, making sure to cover her sensitive nub. Elsa used her fingers to pry Ichi's lips apart and pushed a single finger inside. Definitely tighter.

_Well, she is less than a day old._

Elsa paused at the revolting thought that had just crossed her mind. Her eyes darted back and forth over the body that lay beneath her.

_No, she's a completely developed human being...well, half human. That's not the point, Elsa, she's an adult with a fully developed body and mind just like your own. She just has Anna's imagination as influence is all. Just stop thinking about that and get on with it._

Elsa continued on. Ichi's mewling had turned into panting so Elsa figured it was time to finish her off.

* * *

Ichi giggled, even covering it up with her hand like Elsa herself did, as Elsa crawled up her body after bringing her to orgasm. Ichi pointed to her own cheeks and Elsa got the idea and felt her own. There were sticky. Elsa leaned down and kissed her. Ichi stuck out her tongue and licked at Elsa's lips before Elsa rubbed her wet cheeks on Ichi's face. They both started laughing.

Elsa had Ichi go down on her. The tongue lapping at her cunt brought her to bliss. It wasn't at all rough like she expected an actual cat's would be. It didn't take much, since Elsa had been on edge since grinding on her younger self earlier, but never before had Elsa felt so good.

Elsa in fact had forgotten about her younger self and Lilly as she and Ichi broke out in a frenzy of kissing, humping, and grinding. Elsa orgasmed a second time. Ichi followed shortly after.

While Elsa was grinding on Ichi's knee for a third go around, she felt arms wrap around her waist. Lilly's voice would have been like a cold breath on her neck, had the cold ever bothered her. "I think it's my turn now, is it not?"

Elsa whined as Lilly pulled her off and shoved her to the side. "Take care of her for me, Ichi?" Lilly asked, referring to younger Elsa. Elsa sat up and looked around for here. She found her propped up against the head board, breathing heavily and her body quivering.

Elsa's attention was brought back to Lilly as magic swirled in front of her face. Elsa watched wide eyed as a phallus shaped object formed out of ice in Lilly's hand. Elsa gulped. Lilly rested her hand on Elsa chest as she brought the phallus down with her other and rested the tip at Elsa's entrance. It wasn't too big at least.

Elsa met Lilly's eyes. Lilly smirked and Elsa darted her eyes downward again in fear. The dildo had grown twice its size.

Elsa grimaced as it started to enter and stretch her. Elsa watched it as Lilly slowly pushed it in deeper and deeper until her hand reached Elsa's skin. She was panting as her body adjusted to its girth. Elsa watched Lilly close her eyes and a weird tickling sensation started inside of her.

Elsa was overcome with fear. Lilly was manipulating the object while it was inside of her. If she made it any bigger or made it sharp...suddenly the sensation stopped and Elsa felt unusually comfortable with the intrusion.

Lilly yanked it out suddenly causing Elsa to whine. "It's perfect," Lilly observed it. Elsa looked at it too. It was no longer smooth, but covered in bumps and ridges. Elsa was confused so Lilly explained. She molded it to fit Elsa's insides perfectly. _How thoughtful._

Elsa greedily accepted it back in and Lilly started pumping it into her without resolve.

"Oh, Lilly," Elsa moaned.

Lilly rolled her eyes as she continued to pump the dildo in and out. "I'll let that pass."

Elsa never once cared that her virginity had been taken, not when the beautiful piece of art brought her over the edge so wonderfully.

* * *

Throughout the night, Lilly had shown Elsa all kind of toys and tricks they could use with their powers. Beads, dildos, bondage equipment, even a double-sided dildo that could fit inside one girl and be used on another like a male. Elsa decided to test that one out personally.

Grabbing Ichi away from her younger self, Elsa bent her over the bed and took her from behind. Just like a man would take a woman, or more aptly a dog takes a bitch. It sent them both over the edge, but Elsa kept going to another, even while Ichi's tail kept whacking Elsa in the face. Elsa was a little worried that she had triggered some kind of submissive trait within Ichi, because afterward she wouldn't leave Elsa's side for the rest of the night.

Lilly taught Elsa how to make her own toys as well, ones that allowed her to feel through the ice. Elsa tried it out herself and tested it on Ichi. She could really feel Ichi clench down on it as she mewled.

Lilly had her dark side though. She used the reasoning that since young Elsa was technically just a shadow of herself, they should do whatever they wanted to her body without consequence. Elsa was hesitant at first, but young Elsa ultimately consented and they ravaged her together. Elsa knew she had been ruined after this night and it was a good thing she was going to go away come morning. Lilly seemed to think bigger was better and kept going bigger until Elsa and Ichi had to intervene to prevent her from tearing apart the poor girl. It was like she had some kind of vendetta against her. Elsa could see a crazy glint in her eyes as she went farther and farther into it and Elsa was almost sure that young Elsa's cries were bringing Lilly release alone. And then when Elsa and Ichi put a stop to it, Lilly just went back to the way she was.

Her younger self was out for the night having passed out after the incident. Elsa carried her to a seat in the corner to rest and recover. Elsa felt bad for her being left out, so later in the night after she came too, Elsa gently licked her until she came again. Young Elsa thanked her for a good time before passing out again for the rest of the night.

Elsa had learned much over the night and it felt like it had been more of a lesson than an actual orgy. Elsa learned how a group of girls could all pleasure each other at once. Apparently it was done in a big circle which Elsa had thoroughly enjoyed. Lilly had also introduced the butt into the sex act which had greatly surprised Elsa. Lilly introduced it by licking out Elsa's butthole (Elsa refused to kiss her afterwards) and after inserting some fingers, Elsa had allowed Ichi to penetrate her with an ice dildo while Ichi was penetrated by Lilly. It was the second most painful thing to happen to Elsa during the night. The worst was when her younger self had accidentally rammed her womb with an ice dildo that she had made too long earlier in the night. They realized young Elsa's lack of control was too dangerous so they barred her from making toys, not that she had a problem with it.

Ichi hadn't made anything at all. In fact, Elsa hadn't seen Ichi use magic once all night, making Elsa wonder if Ichi had powers at all. The fact that Ichi had multiple pieces of ice stuffed into her over the course of the night without a single flinch or complaint made Elsa theorize that she at least had some kind of special resilience to the cold.

It had been one of the most enjoyable nights of her life though. Elsa had never felt so much pleasure, nor had she ever felt so comfortable around a group of people that didn't include her sister. Anna's little stunt hadn't been a complete disaster after all.

* * *

Elsa laid wide awake in bed a few hours after they had retired. Her body was racked with pain. Her cunt throbbed from the abuse it had taken. Bruises from where Lilly had been too rough, dotted her body, her neck especially. As did the teeth marks. Elsa had forgotten Ichi had fangs. Her head hurt, she had a migraine, probably from dehydration. From the disgusting state of Elsa's bed, completely covered in fluids and sweat, Elsa was surprised that they all hadn't already died from dehydration.

Then there was the guilt of what she had done or let happen to her younger self. Elsa glanced over to where she slept, hunched over in the chair she had passed out on in the corner of the room. She had promised her that everything was going to be alright and Elsa had allowed them to defile and ruin her in the most devious ways.

"You can't sleep either?" came a hushed voice directly next to Elsa. Elsa, Ichi, and Lilly had ended up in the bed in each other's arms. "Here, try this."

Elsa winced as she felt cold between her legs. Only the coldest of the cold could have that kind of effect. "I know the cold doesn't bother us and all, but that's super cold ice there. Just keep it on your crotch and it'll help with the soreness."

"Thanks, I guess." Already though, Elsa felt relieved.

"You're feeling guilty too?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah," Elsa admitted.

"Just be happy it's only one night. I hardly sleep anymore myself," Lilly confessed. There was a pause. "Elsa, I have to come clean with you."

Elsa turned to face her. She could make out her blue eyes in the moonlight. "What is it?"

"You're sister was lying to you."

"What?"

"Wait, don't interrupt. Just let me finish, okay?"

"Okay," Elsa agreed.

"I know the magic she was using. It's troll crystal magic. I know it because I took it from them after wiping them out. And she's only partially right about the morning thing. The young one over there, she'll return to her own time, her body as it was and her memories gone like a distant dream. That's how it works with timelines so don't fret about what we did to her, she'll be fine."

_I knew Anna was lying._

"As for me, I will return to my own dimension and remember everything. I will remember you, Elsa, and everything you did," Lilly explained.

Elsa chuckled to herself. "Oh, wow, Anna, you idiot."

"Now here comes the difficult part. You see, I have somewhere to go back to. You see that creature with the tangled mess of hair next to you?" Elsa nodded in the dark. "She doesn't have anywhere to go because your sister took her from her own imagination."

"So, what are you saying?" Elsa wondered.

"She's not leaving when morning comes. You're stuck with her."

_...  
_  
"But don't get too upset. She'll be a loving and loyal companion. Trust me I have my own. That's right, I told you I was familiar with this magic. It's because I've used it. Her name is Sako. She looks like me, but with blonde hair, the same color as yours in fact. And...elf ears. She's based on the haltija of Finnish mythology. She's my flesh and blood bodyguard...and only companion."

Elsa was still processing how bad Anna had just fucked up.

"Elsa, do you know why I'm telling you this?" Lilly asked.

"I'm sorry, Lilly, I'm trying to worry about this..."

"Worry about that in the morning, dammit," Lilly interrupted. "I'm telling you because...because I like you. I made a lot of mistakes in my life and I have no one left, but Sako. I want you to be my friend."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I know, why would you want to be friends with someone like me, I get it." Lilly muttered sullenly.

Elsa felt her heart break. Maybe Lilly wasn't so heartless after all. She grabbed Lilly's hands under the covers and squeezed. "I will be your friend."

"Really?" Elsa squeezed again. "Thanks Elsa. There are ways to travel through dimensions. It's hard but it can be done. I want you to meet Sako. Maybe you can bring Ichi and we can have a good ole fashion foursome."

Elsa giggled. "I knew tonight was just a learning experience," Elsa joked. "But yes we will have to do that. I've never felt so comfortable around people that weren't Anna like this. Thank you."

"I've left a lock of my hair in your drawer. You can use that to keep a link with me. Go to the trolls for help. Unfortunately, I ended up destroying most of the troll's knowledge and all I have left are the crystals. So it is up to you. The only other option are the summoning crystals which aren't very convenient for both parties..."

Elsa held out her finger to Lilly's lips to silence her. "Okay, Lilly, we'll figure something out. Don't worry. But let's sleep first, okay?" Elsa said just as a yawn escaped her lips.

Elsa was already starting to drift off to sleep, so much more content than she was before her conversation with Lilly.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you" _yawn_ "too, Lilly."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to my two beta readers, mig and rd.

Hopefully you've enjoyed this elsacest. I have a surprise for next part, which may come out either Christmas Eve or Christmas day. In any case, Merry Christmas.

Btw, you may have noticed that I added the elsanna tag. There will be elsanna in the future, not saying when, but there will be eventually.

Feel free to leave any questions, comments, or reviews.


	3. Part 3: Practice Makes Perfect

**A/N:** My Christmas gift to you is some Annacest. Enjoy and merry Christmas.

**Trigger Warnings: Hand holding; don't like, don't read ;^) **

**Part 3: Practice makes Perfect **

* * *

**Earlier that evening...**

Anna flew into her room, quickly closing the door behind her as she rested her back against it to catch her breath. She looked up.

"Hello ladies," she cooed to the three girls that were lounging on the bed and floor.

Of course Anna wasn't going to go try that trick out on Elsa without having done a test run on herself first. Not to mention, Anna deserved to have her fun too.

"Yay, Anna's back!" Galil shrieked as she bounced across the room and pounced on Anna. "Galil was a good girl for you, Anna. Just like you told me to be."

"I told you I'd be back, Galil," she assured the wolfgirl as she scratched behind her ear. Her wolf tail whipped around at impossible speeds.

Galil was Anna's version of Ichi. Except instead of feline features, she featured canine features including a bushy strawberry blonde tail and wolf ears. Also included were canine teeth, one of which stuck out when she bit her lip.

Just like Anna did. She was an Anna in fact, just like the other two were. The same face, hair, and size.

"Are we going to see Elsa now?" her younger – seventeen years old – self whined.

"For the last time, we're not going to go see Elsa tonight. Just be patient, you'll get her back in a few years," Anna patiently answered her. _I must've been a real pain in the butt._

"Awe, fine," young Anna sulked.

"All she talked about was Elsa this whole time," Hannah spoke up in complaint. "I was just about to kill myself."

Anna still winced whenever she caught sight of the pale, sickly, white-haired version of herself. Apparently, Hannah had been cursed by her sister, Lilly, but succeeded in killing her before it could fully take hold. It left Hannah a half-frozen, emotionless, insensitive shell of a human being. Not that it was going to stop Anna from fucking her.

"So Hannah, I met your sister tonight," Anna brought up casually.

"My sister is dead, that's impossible," Hannah argued, not even caring enough to look up at the mention of her deceased sister being alive.

"Okay, so I met an alternate version of your sister where you didn't try to kill her and she succeeded in killing you."

"Sounds lovely. I bet she was total cunt," Hannah said in clear disdain of her sister.

"Hey, don't talk about Elsa like that. I bet she's perfect," young Anna defended, showing off to everyone how little Anna knew about Elsa when she had been younger.

"Actually, she was kind of was one," Anna pointed out.

"Oh..."

"Yeah…Elsa ain't perfect. kid, that one especially. You'll learn that soon though. She can be a little weird at times and...well, I think I said enough. You guys ready?" Anna asked. She still hadn't broken the news to her younger self that her Elsa had powers.

"Ready, for what, Anna?" Galil asked enthusiastically and wide eyed. _Note to self, figure out why Galil and Ichi have the mental capacity of a child._

"Tonight we're going to have Anna sex!" Anna declared as she turned Galil around and started unlacing her dress.

There was a sharp intake of breathe from Galil followed by a wagging tail beating against Anna's shins. "Yay, Galil wants to make love to you, Anna!" she cried.

"Me too, Galil," Anna cooed.

"S-sex? But I'm a virgin," young Anna mentioned nervously.

Anna stopped disrobing Galil – who wouldn't keep still – to stare at young Anna with sulky eyes. "Are you seriously going to lie to me?" Anna questioned.

"But I am..."

"Impaling yourself on a doorknob still counts," Anna said and that shut her up.

"Oh, that sounds kinky. Can we do kinky things too, Anna?" Galil begged.

_Doing you is pretty high on the list of kinky, but..._

"Of course," Anna answered.

By the time Galil was in the nude, Hannah had also completely stripped and was now gazing at young Anna in a way that could only be described as predatory. Young Anna was gripping her seat till her knuckles were white under Hannah's gaze. Anna watched as she licked her lips and young Anna gulped.

Anna was almost knocked over when Galil ran into her and started grinding her center on Anna's clothed leg.

"Slow down, Galil, at least let me get undressed first," Anna said, pushing her away like an unwanted dog.

Anna took note of Galil wagging her tail as the wolfgirl watched Anna stripped herself. Her ear twitched when young Anna gasped suddenly. Anna looked over and found Hannah already moving in on her prey, slowly starting to strip off Anna's clothes.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, I can't believe I'm doing this!" young Anna kept repeating between heavy breaths. "I've fantasied, but I never dreamed that I'd be laying with another woman."

_Oh yeah, that's right.  
_  
"Wait, have any of you ever had sex with another woman?" Anna suddenly asked the group. All three heads turned towards her and shook no. "Looks like it'll be a learning night tonight."

Galil sniffed the air has Anna continued undressing and lifted her dress off. "Mmmm, Anna you smell good," she said before taking another sniff.

"Oh, thanks, I guess," Anna replied, unused to such odd flattery.

"I mean your pussy. You're absolutely dripping, I can't wait to taste you," Galil corrected as her tail whipped back and forth. She was still taking deep whiffs of the air.

"Okay, tone it down, girl. You're creeping me out just a little," Anna suggested as she finished stripping off her last article of clothing. That was the kind of flattery Anna wasn't sure she wanted to hear.

Anna finally took a moment to examine the bodies of her copies. It was like she was looking in a mirror.

"So, what first?" Anna asked.

"I say we ravage this poor innocent girl," Hannah suggested as she traced her fingers along young Anna's pelvic bone.

"I want to lick Anna all over," Galil suggested.

"Can't we just hug and cuddle," young Anna suggested as she shuddered under Hannah's touch.

Anna pondered her options. Clearly, young Anna wasn't into it quite yet. Anna was going to have to convince her herself. _As for Galil, well maybe she could pleasure me while Hannah and I deal with younger me. That could work I suppose. _

Anna's decision was made for her when Galil pounced on her and pinned her to the bed.

_Or we can do this._

Galil gave her an eskimo kiss – _must be a wolf thing_ – before trailing her tongue down the length of Anna's body, stopping at extra sensitive areas along the way. Her body withered in pleasure and Galil's tail tickled her thighs every time it made its way around.

Anna heard a muffled moan from across the room and turned her head just in time to watch Hannah straddle her younger self and lock their lips together.

Anna's body spasmed as Galil gently bit down on one of Anna's pert breasts with her sharp canine teeth before continuing downward. Her tail had since went out of range of Anna's body, but her tongue was getting closer and closer to where Anna needed it the most. Anna reached out with her hands and grabbed Galil's head, gently rubbing her ears. Galil looked up at her and smirked.

Galil's tongue continued to travel south, across her hips and diverting away from her pubic bone at the last minute to continue safely down one of her thighs. Anna whined, but took the opportunity to check out how her younger self and Hannah were doing. Hannah had dragged young Anna to the floor. They were still making out, but Anna could see Hannah's pale wrist disappear between young Anna's legs. The amount of squirming and moaning young Anna was doing confirmed Anna's suspicion of what that pale hand was up to.

_Well, it's only fair for her to get it first._

Anna's distraction was rewarded with Galil biting down on her thigh. Anna winced in pain. She met Galil's eyes. Before Anna could say anything, Galil went down and bit Anna's other thigh. She proceeded to drag her teeth up Anna's inner thigh, nipping along the way until she reached her center.

Anna braced for impact. Galil nipped her again, mere centimeters from her opening. Anna's body locked up, her hand came crashing down on Galil's head causing her to bite down harder on accident.

Anna cried out causing the other two girls to stop what they were doing and look.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, it was an accident. Look I didn't break skin. Please forgive me," Galil pleaded, eyes growing huge with worry as her tail disappeared between her own legs.

Anna, whose eyes had been tightly shut, risked peeking. She looked down at herself and found two angry bite marks almost on top of her cunt. But as Galil had said, she hadn't broken skin.

_That would have made for one awkward story. Bitten on the vagina by a wolf Anna._

"Galil's really sorry," the wolfgirl apologized again.

"It's okay, Galil. I like the nipping actually. Just try not to bite my lady parts off, okay?" she asked as she rubbed Galil's hair to assure her.

Young Anna and Hannah, after realizing Anna was okay, exchanged a glance and went back to their own business.

Anna and Galil shared a smile before Galil shoved her upper body back onto the bed. Anna clenched up as she straight up licked Anna's slit without warning. Galil continued her assault on Anna's body as she pushed Anna's legs apart further. Slowly but surely, Galil started to go deeper with her tongue.

Anna was losing it. She had never made herself feel this good before. That was until her sensitive nub found its way in between Galil's now gentle teeth. She tugged, just a little, and Anna grasped the sheets underneath herself. She risked a glance up and found Galil smirking back at her. She went back in for more, this time grabbing Anna's lips between her teeth and gently tugging. Galil continued switching between using her teeth and sending her tongue as deep as she could go until Anna couldn't take anymore and went over the edge.

"Oh, Galil.."

Galil was still licking when Anna recovered. When she had enough she crawled up Anna's body and their lips met. Her whole face was sticky, but Anna had tasted herself before and she enjoyed it. As their tongues danced, Anna felt the bed depress and glanced over. Hannah and young Anna had decided to join them. Anna pulled away from Galil and looked into her eyes.

"It's my turn now."

* * *

Anna was startled when a cool finger met her entrance while she lapped at Galil's wet cunt. She glanced behind her and found Hannah kneeling at her backside. Their eyes met as she plunged her cold fingers into Anna.

_This is going to be difficult, especially with this tail of Galil's swiping at my stomach._

Anna looked forward as Hannah continued to pump her fingers into her, desperately trying to focus back on the task she had been interrupted from. She was met with the sight of the freckled backside of her younger self, kneeling with her crotch over Galil's face. Galil was already licking away as her younger self moaned above her.

While Galil may have been a biter, Hannah was by far the roughest. It was like she was taking out her bitterness and pain out on them. Anna continued lapping at Galil despite the two fingers that were being rammed into her from behind until Galil's body shuddered and her tail went limp and dropped to the bed. A muffled moan could be heard coming from between young Anna's legs, but from the way she continued to grind her hips and pant showed that Galil's tongue hadn't stopped working. Anna realized that out of three of them, Galil was the only Anna never to experience an orgasm before. She wanted to hold her as she came down, but Hannah pulled Anna back and intensified her assault.

Anna was thrown to the side and Hannah straddled her face before she had a chance to recover from Hannah's fingers. Her cunt came down on Anna's face at the same moment Hannah leaned forward and stuck her face into Anna's crotch. Anna's immediate thought was how efficient this position was.

When they finished, Anna stole young Anna away from Galil and took her away to another corner of the bed. Galil and Hannah took the hint to leave them alone. Anna wanted her first time with her true self to be special. No wolf tails, canine teeth, or half-frozen bodies. Anna held her younger self in her arms as they slowly fingered one another and kissed. It was a slow build up, but the release was worth it. It was rather romantic in a weird way. Meanwhile, Hannah was moaning loudly, apparently she had urged Galil to bite down extra hard.

The night continued on as such, as they switched from one Anna to the next, sometimes in pairs and sometimes as one group. Under Hannah's insistence, they did end up ganging up on poor young Anna and ravaged her. Hannah proved the most ruthless of them all, when she grabbed a brush and used the handle to sodomize young Anna. Anna almost put an end to the whole night as she watched her sob, but young Anna assured Anna it was alright. Young Anna returned the favor to Hannah later that night with the brush, but Anna and Galil themselves refused to let anything more than a finger enter that hole. They had done it together, both kneeling down on all fours, hand in hand, while Hannah kneeled behind them and used her fingers. Young Anna pleasured herself in front of them. It was pleasant, but not pleasant enough to be jammed with by an inanimate object as young Anna had been subject to.

Anna was so full of energy that she would have kept going all night had it not been for that fact that it started to become more painful than pleasurable to continue. Anna's body was covered in bites and bruises from Galil. Her pussy was already red and sore, both from Galil's playfulness and Hannah's roughness. They suffered one major causality, when Anna brought Galil to orgasm while holding her in her arms one time. Galil bit down too hard on Anna's shoulder while she peaked, breaking skin. Hannah cleaned up the blood with her mouth, which was a little disturbing to say the least.

Anna had definitely enjoyed herself. In between orgasms they had even chit chatted. It had been interesting talking to her younger self. Hannah, too, even though she was mostly bitchy and cold, had been interesting to talk to. Her story had been so tragic, Anna just wanted to fuck the pain right out of her. For the most part she did.

They were cuddled in bed now. Galil was curled up at Anna's side, already asleep, while Anna gently stroked her hair. Young Anna was nestled in on Anna's other side, already snoring. Their hair was all combined into one giant mess of loose strawberry blonde. Except for Hannah with her white hair, who was the outlier, choosing to sleep off to the side peacefully.

Anna couldn't believe she just had sex for the first time. With three different people at once, all of them sharing the same body, down to the same freckles. It was eerie seeing the same faces as they pleasured her, but it was also very erotic. They were so similar too, despite the obvious differences. There was some differences here and there, such as they each had different tastes, though they all blended into one rather early in the night. Anna had lost track of who's taste was who, they all started tasting the same.

_I wonder what Elsa tastes like...gross…I bet she'd taste wonderful though. _

Hannah was definitely the outlier though. She was cold to the touch, her insides were colder than a human's should've been, and even her cum was cold. Anna shuddered, reminding herself that she was pretty much half-frozen. She might as well been half dead. Her freckles weren't even visible on her pale skin. Instead, if one looked hard enough, you could see snowflake and crystalline patterns underneath her skin.

Still, she was a good lay and fun to be around. Anna was going to miss them. She didn't want to go to sleep and wake up sticky, naked, and alone. Especially alone.

_And sore._

And pulled the two girls by her side closer, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Elsa led Ichi, for the first time, through the halls of the castle. Morning had come for Elsa with the effects she had expected and true to Lilly's words, Ichi remained by her side. There was no point trying to hide her, but that didn't make it any easier for Elsa to explain Ichi to the rest of the castle. Elsa had slipped a note to Kai asking him to keep the halls clear and that she would explain everything in short order before they departed, just as an attempt to keep things under control. Before any of that could happen though, Elsa was going to go down to breakfast and give Anna a piece of her mind.

Ichi seemed to be adjusting well so far, at least now that Elsa had bathed her and herself after they woke while she explained the situation to her new companion. She understood what was going to be expected of her and Elsa was already considering making Ichi her personal assistant. She was much smarter than she appeared, probably just as smart as Elsa herself, if not a little more rash and childlike. Elsa wasn't really sure what else to make of her besides that. She wasn't even sure what the relationship between them was considered. It was made more complicated by the fact that Ichi clearly held a high degree of sexual attraction towards her.

But one thing at a time, and right now, Elsa and Ichi needed to eat among other things. Elsa was glad that she had sent Kai a message to keep the place clear because even though the dress Elsa had loaned her concealed her tail, Ichi's ears could be seen as clear as day. Even then the tail was making its presence known from underneath her skirt whenever she got excited. And she sure was getting excited. Ichi took in the castle with wide eyed wonderment. The smell of food as they approached the dining hall only exasperated her tail's movements.

"You're going to love the food here, Ichi," Elsa started as they walked into the dining hall. "All the food you'll ever..."

What made the words stick in Elsa's throat wasn't the fact that two people were sitting at the table already when there should have been one, but the fact that Ichi had stopped dead in her tracks and started hissing.

Elsa turned to scold her. "Ichi, that's rude, you know who Anna is and..." That was as far as Elsa got before the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

Elsa turned around slowly and desperately hoped that she had been seeing double. But alas, there sat Anna, smiling cheekily up at her in front of a table covered in food. And of course next to her was the second Anna. The second Anna, with wolf-like ears and a bushy tail that matched her hair wagging gently behind her back.

_..._

"Sorry..." Anna apologized meekly, but Elsa quickly held up her hand to silence her.

The wolfAnna didn't take the hint and jumped up from her seat with a gasp. "Is that Elsa? Which one is she? Why are there two, Anna?"

"Hehehe, my bad," Anna shrugged as the wolfAnna continued to wag her tail excitedly.

"Anna...who is this?" Elsa demanded, while staring the younger girl down.

"Elsa, meet Galil. Galil meet my sister, Elsa. And that over there is Ichi. She's like Elsa's version of you," Anna explained to Galil. Ichi had let up on her hissing after realizing this Galil wasn't a threat and she waved timidly at the pair of younger girls.

_At least I know how she pulled this off so easily. She had practice. But why?_

"So, I guess I have some explaining to do," Anna began, but Elsa cut her off again.

"Don't bother, I already know," Elsa replied sharply.

"Wait, how?"

"I'll tell you later." Elsa was going to have a big talk with her later. A big talk.

"Really though, I didn't know that they'd last this long. She was just there when I woke up. I'm not sure how much longer they will be here though," Anna said, looking thoughtful. "Not that I'm complaining because I like them, but I know you must be upset."

"They're here forever, Anna," Elsa pointed out. "They're not leaving."

"Oh, that's great," Anna exclaimed. Galil took the news with glee as her and Anna quickly embraced.

"I like to think your mistake is really an act of good fortune for us. We of course, will graciously accept Ichi and this Galil into our family." Galil and Ichi both wagged their tails happily. Anna didn't need to know how accepting Elsa and Ichi had been though. "But that doesn't pardon your fault in this. Expect due punishment," Elsa warned.

"Yes, I understand."

"Excuse me," Ichi squeaked from behind them. "But I'm very hungry, are we going to eat now?"

"Oh, of course, take a seat please," Elsa said as she pulled out a seat for Ichi next to Galil.

"Hi, I'm Galil," Galil spoke to Ichi when they sat down.

"Nice to meet you, Galil," Ichi responded. "Wow, you look adorable."

"Thanks, I think you're cute too."

Elsa eyes shot up from her plate to the two girls, not sure if she had just felt a twinge of jealousy…or if it was something else. "Okay girls, how about you both get some food in your stomachs, it's going to be long day trying to get you two situated."

Proper table etiquette was one of those things they were going to need to learn. Elsa could let it go for now, but while they ate she realized Ichi was trying to copy her moves. She was trying to learn and she was already doing it gracefully too.

_Yes, definitely making her my personal assistant._

Galil on the other hand...she was going to need some extra work as it showed from the way she was devouring her breakfast. She had quite the appetite, a trait of Anna's no doubt.

Anna in the meantime was listing off all the different things they'd need to do to situate Galil and Ichi in Arendelle. All Elsa was thinking about was how she was going to explain this to anyone.

"...and we'll need a whole wardrobe for each of them, they can't keep borrowing from us forever...wait, does Ichi have powers?" Anna asked suddenly.

Earlier that morning, Elsa had wondered this herself. She suspected Ichi had something so she asked Ichi to show her. It turned out she did, but when she tried using her magic, all that came out was a few pitiful snowflakes. The only upside to it was her resilience to the cold.

"She does, but not exactly like me," Elsa explained. "If you're implying she could make her own wardrobe you'd be wrong. She can wear what I make her though. It's complicated, I'll explain more later."

"Oh, okay." Anna resumed listing off, occasionally bringing Galil and Ichi into the conversation, trying to weed out their likes and dislikes. Big surprise, they all said the same thing that Elsa or Anna would say, but Elsa didn't point that out.

_Speaking of wardrobe, what on earth are you wearing, Anna? Don't you know it's the middle of the summer?  
_  
Anna was wearing a long sleeved, very-high necked dress that showed virtually no skin. It was very off putting for both the weather and the fact that it was simply not Anna's style.

Elsa on the hand was much more likely to wear such an outfit and the current weather had no effect on her since she could keep herself cool. In fact, Elsa was wearing something similar as well right now. She had to after last night, to cover up bruises and bite marks. Especially the bruise Lilly did on her neck. It would have been indecent for Elsa to show any skin after last night...

Elsa's fork dropped out of her hand half way up to her mouth at the same time her jaw did. The fork clanged on the plate below, catching the attention of the rest of the room.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked. Elsa's eyes darted between Galil and Anna. They were all staring at her now. Galil was biting her lower lip like the way Anna did, showing off her fangs.

_Fangs…_

Elsa wasn't sure whether to feel angry or upset at the realization. The sudden blush on her face gave her away.

"Oh, I see," Anna began coyly with a smug grin forming as she returned to her meal. "So, was it good for you too?" Her and Galil shared a look and giggled.

Elsa was speechless. "I take your silence as a yes," Anna boasted.

"You knew...you planned this the whole time?" Elsa cried in disbelief.

"Yep."

Elsa didn't know what to say.

"I, for one, enjoyed it very much," Ichi commented.

_Ichi, please shut up.  
_  
"See, she gets it," Anna chided. "You should be more like yourself, Elsa."

"Anna, why? How?"

"I'll tell you later," Anna smirked.

Elsa couldn't even stand to look at Anna. If Anna and her group had done half the things Elsa's had...

Elsa shuddered at her own thoughts.

* * *

**Several weeks earlier...**

Anna was off visiting the trolls with Kristoff again. They had been gracious enough to let her read some of their texts and Anna had hoped to find something about Elsa's powers. Maybe even something to help her with her increasingly difficult workload as queen.

Unfortunately, there wasn't anything there and Anna had just turned to reading random passages. She was currently on a section about summoning crystals.

_The idea of summing copies of myself from different times or different places does seem kind of interesting. It would be kind of like an echo chamber I suppose though. That could get boring fast. _

Anna's eye's skimmed the rest of the page as she grew bored of reading through the technical stuff. Her attention was caught, however, at the bottom of the page by a large text that read 'WARNING'.

Anna read the text underneath it out loud to herself. "Use caution when using summoning/illusion crystal combinations. The target individual and the summoned persons of said target individual may share a strong sexual attraction that is currently unexplained. Sexual intercourse between the target individual and the summoned persons have been known to occur."

"Sex? With myself? Isn't that just like masturbation?" Anna wondered out loud.

_Interesting..._

* * *

The day had already gone by and Elsa survived it. From her big talk with Anna (where too many details were shed in Elsa's opinion) to introducing Ichi and Galil to the castle staff, Elsa had made it through it all. The castle staff still stared at them, but at least they had gotten over their shock by nightfall. Now it was time to relax, in a much more peaceful and decent way.

Elsa and Anna lounged in their parlor by a warm fire, books in hand. It may have been summer, but that didn't mean the nights weren't still cool. Galil and Ichi were there too, no doubt more worn out from being run all over the castle trying to get them settled in. Thankfully, they both could read, though they chose not to this night. Ichi was curled up at Elsa's feet, slumbering. She seemed to curl up and take a nap every chance she got even throughout the day. Galil was sitting next to Anna, snuggling up with her, practically begging Anna to continuously pet her. All was peaceful and it appeared things were returning to normal once again.

The parlor door slammed open and an all too familiar ice harvester barged in.

"Anna, what did you do?!" Kristoff demanded. Elsa only briefly looked up from her book.

_Well, they were going to find out about the crystals eventually. I can't blame him for being mad._

Galil didn't take it so lightly though. Sure they had all been startled by Kristoff's sudden intrusion, but no one made a move. Still, Elsa took notice of how Galil sniffed the air when he barged in and it caught her curiosity.

She was not disappointed as Galil started growling. Elsa had never seen the real Anna jump to her feet as fast as Galil did. Her face was contorted with rage.

"Anna, who is this man?!" she demanded, her tail sticking straight in the air. Elsa was sure they had told Galil multiple times who Kristoff was. "Galil wants to know who he is. Why do I smell you on him? Who is he, Anna?"

Elsa couldn't contain her laughter at Anna's confused face as Galil turned on Kristoff now. "Who are you and why do I smell Anna on you?" Krisoff's face was priceless.

Elsa turned to the now awake Ichi as the humorous scene unfolded around them. Ichi looked nervous so Elsa scratched behind her ear to calm her down. Ichi purred in satisfaction "Go back to sleep, my kitty."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to my beta readers Mig and road.

The reference should be more obvious now, but I don't expect many people to get it anyway. (hint: it's weeb shit. I know that sounds horrible but what else would you expect from something with neko!Elsa in it?)

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave any questions, comments, or reviews.


	4. Part 4: In the Lair of the Snow Queen

**A/N:** No one got it, though one person was half right by guessing the gun Galil. You all need to watch more Chinese cartoons. Anyway, in case anyone cared, Galil is named after a doggirl named Galil (who is also a gun) from the animu Upotte!. Since I chose that name, I decided to keep it within the same reference for the names of the others. Sako is her partner who has elf ears and is blonde (and is also a gun) in the show/manga. Actually that's how I came up with the character for this fic in the first place. It was just convenient that she was a Finnish gun and that the Finnish had a mythical elf lore I could use to explain the elf ears.

Ichi is actually short for Ichihachi and is sort of Galil's love interest *wink* *wink* in the show. (did I mention she's also a gun? – the AR-18 – yes, this is a show about girls that are guns). Neko!Elsa actually came first, but I named wolf!Anna before her. Couldn't think of a name for Ichi for a while. There's your useless facts for the day so enjoy some more elsacest foursomes.

* * *

**Part 4: In the Lair of the Snow Queen**

"Ow," Anna cried out as she slowly peeled off her top.

"Come on, Anna, I don't have all night," Elsa urged as she tapped her fingers on her hip impatiently.

Anna removed the last layer of clothing, her arm quickly coming up to cover her now exposed breasts. Elsa briefly had a full view before they were covered, causing her face to flush. But Elsa didn't get a chance to dwell on it as her eyes quickly found the angry looking bite mark on her right breast.

Elsa grimaced as she picked up a wet rag and brought it to the wound. The skin had clearly been broken and it was clear that even Galil's human teeth had done damage. Her hand hesitated, hovering just over Anna's skin. Elsa swallowed and quickly brought the rag to her skin, hoping Anna hadn't notice her hesitation. Anna continued to cover the rest of her breasts with her arms.

"You and Galil need to be less rough," Elsa advised as she continued to wipe away at the wound while Anna winced at every pass.

"That's not how this happened," Anna pointed out in annoyance.

"Oh?" Elsa asked curiously. She couldn't imagine what else could have possibly caused such a bite, not after learning about Anna and Galil's bedroom activities several weeks ago. "Do you care to explain?"

Anna sighed in relief as Elsa dropped the rag back into the wash pan. "You know how I'm a lively sleeper?" she asked.

Elsa nodded as she reached for the bottle of honey. Since Anna was refusing to see the royal physician over her injury, Elsa had to improvise. She had read the Greeks used honey to clean wounds.

"So there I was sleeping," Anna began, "and I guess I kind of accidently kicked Galil in my sleep."

"Uh huh." Elsa brought the bottle of honey over to Anna's chest. The younger girl looked at Elsa strangely.

"You aren't going to lick that off of me are you?" Anna asked hesitantly.

Elsa, who realized she had leaned up close to Anna's chest, paused. Elsa chose to ignore the question as she drizzled honey on the bite mark with a shaky hand.

Anna shuddered as the golden liquid oozed onto her breast. "Ookay, whatever works right?" she lamented, moving on from her unanswered question. "Anyway, so I guess I kicked her in my sleep because next thing I know, I'm wide awake from this intense pain in my chest."

Elsa pulled away from Anna's chest and capped the bottle of honey, placing it back on the table behind her. She grabbed the rag again to wipe away the excess.

"I opened my eyes and there was Galil, latched onto my boob and growling. Naturally I smacked her off, but it only made things worse. She was very upset," Anna continued.

"Well, I heard dogs don't like to be awoken suddenly from their sleep," Elsa commented idly, as she tried to suppress a giggle from the imagined sight of Anna lying in bed waking up to Galil latched onto her like some kind of blood sucker.

"Yeah, I know, she was really sorry in the morning though."

"I bet." Elsa pulled away again and dropped the rag back in the pan. "Now get dressed and run along. And next time, go to the physician when you wake up, don't wait until the afternoon begging for me to fix you up."

"But that's what big sisters are for," Anna whined.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

* * *

Elsa recovered from her disorientation and quickly took in her surroundings. There was white everywhere she looked. Just a barren landscape of snow and ice. Elsa quickly found Ichi sitting on the ground and pulled her back to her feet. The spell had been a success. They were still in Arendelle, but they were no longer in their own world.

They were in Lilly's world now.

Six months of hard work had brought them here. Six months of studying and dealing with irritating trolls, but Elsa had finally found a way to travel back and forth through dimensions.

She could never have done it without Ichi being there to help her out though. Ichi had become a great personal assistant. She was just as smart and hardworking as Elsa herself and much more reliable than any human assistant could have been.

Of course, she had other properties that made Elsa's life so much easier. Ichi was known for slinking around the castle unnoticed, despite her unhuman appearance and bright blonde hair. Nothing happened behind her back without Elsa finding out anymore. Advisors and political opponents alike were in a constant state of fear from being overheard by the "queen's pet"–as Ichi had often overheard them referring to herself as–and being reported to the queen. Elsa didn't know how she did it, but she didn't care either. The flow of information to Elsa's ears increased while her individual workload decreased and that was all that mattered. If Ichi wasn't slinking around the castle or helping Elsa with her queenly duties, she was found napping in the most peculiar places. Elsa even found her curled up under her desk a few times.

Galil's usefulness in the managing of the kingdom was much more limited. She took up the obvious role as Anna's special companion. They were inseparable. Elsa referred to her as a "special companion" because she didn't really know what else to refer to her as. She was more than simply a best friend, but their relationship, sexual activity included, forbid Elsa from calling them sisters. At the most, they had established that Galil and Ichi were sisters themselves, just like Elsa and Anna were sisters.

Elsa supposed she could call Galil Anna's girlfriend though, but Elsa wasn't sure about that either. It would certainly make sense, since Anna had to break it off with Kristoff. They remained friends, but Galil clearly hated the man with a passion as she did with every man that even looked at Anna the wrong way.

Anna's break up with Kristoff didn't stop Elsa from working with the trolls to conceive this spell however. Though now that she had everything she needed to get to and back from Lilly's dimension, Elsa wasn't ever going to look at a troll again.

"So, this is the place, huh?" Ichi asked as they looked around this new dimension. There was nothing but white for miles. No signs of life or civilization.

"According to the spell, we should be where Lilly's castle stands since we left from our own castle," Elsa pointed out.

"I think you mean where her castle _stood_," Ichi corrected. There was no arguing that. True to Lilly's words from six months ago, Arendelle was gone.

"Come on Ichi, let's go check out the North Mountain."

* * *

"Whoa..."

"Yeah, whoa," Elsa repeated in awe as she and Ichi pulled into view of the North Mountain. There stood an ice palace of massive size, almost as large as the mountain itself and equally majestic.

"This has to be it," Elsa said as she jumped out of her ice sleigh that had taken her and Ichi from Arendelle.

Ichi joined Elsa as they gazed at the grand palace and grabbed Elsa's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Elsa tore her gaze away from the mountain to look at Ichi. She recognized that look in her eyes as Ichi continued to scan the massive structure. She was nervous.

She should be though, since Elsa had no way of contacting Lilly, she couldn't tell them in advance of their visit. Who knows what Lilly had defending this place.

Elsa's staring caught Ichi's attention who finally broke her gaze away from the mountain to meet her eyes. Elsa smiled at her and squeezed her hand back. Ichi nodded to her. They didn't have to say anything to understand one another. It helped that they were essentially the same person.

Elsa led her by the hand towards what she assumed was the main entrance. She didn't want to approach the palace too closely with their sleigh in case something took it as a threat, so they covered the distance on foot.

The palace loomed larger with each step they took. Elsa continued to scan the palace, taking note of the design as well as looking out for threats. The differences between herself and Lilly were obvious. Elsa's palace was graceful with smooth lines, symmetry, and matching angles. Lilly's lacked the grace that Elsa's had. It was wild and unkempt. Elsa could clearly make out the obvious defensive features, which Lilly had made no attempt concealing with aesthetics, but beyond that there was nothing worth noting. But it did have the effect of being menacing, and it showed as the way Ichi hunkered in close to Elsa as they approached.

It took them an hour to finally reach the front gates and so far nothing had happened. Elsa looked up at the doors that towered at least several stories over them. There were no handles anywhere to be seen. She decided to knock.

After several minutes of knocking, Elsa decided that no one was going to answer. She took a step back and used her powers to open the door herself. They weren't locked and slowly but surely, one of the doors swung open. Elsa allowed it to open just enough to allow her and Ichi to slip inside.

When Elsa had gotten the door to where she wanted it, she poked her head through the opening. Inside was a grand hall, well lit by translucent ice, but otherwise abandoned. Elsa slipped the rest of the way inside. Ichi on the other hand, hesitated by the entrance, so Elsa decided to pull her in herself. Ichi came in with a yelp.

Ichi looked around the grand hall while Elsa closed the doors behind them. "This place is massive," Ichi said as her eyes gazed around the hall. "But I don't think we should be trespassing, Elsa."

Elsa joined Ichi's side to gaze at the marvelous room. "I don't think she'll mind." There was something nagging Elsa about the state of the room, as if it was missing something. Giant pillars of ice lined the sides and their surfaces weren't smooth. Elsa concentrated on one of the closer ones.

_Cracks?_

Cracks covered their surfaces. And then Elsa got it, she knew what this room was missing. Cobwebs, it was missing cobwebs. If this place wasn't so cold, Elsa would have been seeing cobwebs everywhere.

"This place is abandoned," Elsa pointed out.

"Do you think something happened to her? Or is this just her summer palace," Ichi tried to joke, but her flattened ears conveyed her nervousness.

"Let's look around. I'd hate to come all this way for nothing." Elsa took a step forward and Ichi obediently followed.

"Hello?!" Elsa bellowed, her voiced echoing across the large chamber. "Lilly?! It's us, Elsa and Ichi! You remember us from a couple months ago, right?! Is anyone there?!"

They made it half way across the room when Ichi dropped back suddenly. Elsa turned to look at her and saw one of her ears twitching.

"Someone's coming," she whispered. Elsa immediately pulled Ichi close and held out her hand defensively.

"Where from?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Ichi shook her head. "I can't tell from the echo," she said with a quaver in her words.

Elsa spun around, trying to keep all sides covered at once while keeping Ichi behind her at all times. Suddenly, Ichi squeezed Elsa's arm.

"It stopped." Elsa paused as well.

"Are you here to see the Snow Queen?" came a voice from behind them.

They both jumped in shock, but if Elsa hadn't recognized that voice, she would have shot at the source as soon as she spun around.

Elsa still almost shot the source when she spun around and found someone different than who she was expecting.

Ichi was breathing heavy with her hand held over her heart. "That-that's not Lilly," she breathed.

She looked like Lilly, and thus both Elsa and Ichi as well, except her hair was blonde like Elsa's, not black. It was the elf ears though that gave Elsa the name.

"You must be...Sako?" Elsa asked. Sako was looking at them blankly with her arms crossed, but Elsa saw her face twitch, _a flash of surprise maybe_, at the mention of her name.

Sako ignored Elsa's question "You must be Elsa and Ichi. Lilly was expecting you...eventually. Follow me, please." Sako didn't wait for them to respond, she simply turned around and walked off towards the wall. Elsa and Ichi shared a look, but decided to follow anyway.

Sako led them into the castle's interior in total silence. The place looked no less abandoned as they traveled deeper. Elsa was about to break the silence herself when Sako surprised her by asking a question.

"So, Lilly mentioned me, did she?"

_I knew she was surprised back there._

"Yes, she did. She said you were her bodyguard and companion," Elsa answered.

"I see."

"Does that surprise you?" Elsa decided to keep the conversation going before the silence could return.

Sako chuckled to herself, the first emotion she had openly shown since they met. "Actually I am. She hasn't talked to a real person in years. But to mention that I'm more than just her bodyguard is pretty surprising. Just as much as inviting you here."

Elsa had an idea forming in her head and decided to go for it. "Lilly asked me to be her friend. She even told me she loved me," she pointed out.

Sako was walking ahead of them, so Elsa couldn't see her face directly, but she could still read the utter shock that must have been on it from the way her large ears twitched.

Elsa smiled as Sako remained silent. They walked for a few more minutes before Sako's shoulders slumped and she slowed her pace to walk abreast with Elsa and Ichi.

"She really said that?" Sako asked. Elsa nodded. Sako smiled.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, Elsa?" Sako suggested. "We have a long ways to walk, I have the time."

_Perfect._

* * *

**Earlier in Arendelle**

"Meow."

Anna heard the sound coming from down the hall, by one of the windows.

"Meow."**  
**  
There it was again. It was coming from the windowsill, behind a closed curtain. Anna knew there were cats within the castle, but they weren't allowed to wander this far into the royal families living area, they were supposed to be confined to the kitchen and pantries.

Anna slowly approached the closed curtain. She was out looking for Galil, who had been missing for hours, but her curiosity got the better of her. This had to be a displaced cat, surely it wasn't who Anna thought it was.

"Meow."

Anna grabbed the curtain and yanked it open, startling the catgirl that was lounging on the windowsill. Her sleeveless arm was held up to her mouth, but Anna had seen her tongue before she managed to hide it in her mouth.

"Ichi! What did Elsa tell you about grooming yourself?!" Anna scolded. _Gross, why do these two girls keep licking themselves?  
_  
Ichi slumped her shoulders. "Elsa said no self-grooming. Please don't tell her, Anna."

"Fine," Anna huffed. "I'll let you go this time. By the way, were you just meowing?"

Ichi laughed out loud, but her nervous eyes betrayed her as they darted from side to side. "Meowing? Anna, don't be ridiculous, I'm not an actual cat!"

"Whatever," Anna dismissed, not trying to argue with Ichi and her weird ways. She had enough dealing with Galil, who was still missing at the moment. "Hey, have you seen your sister anywhere?"

"You mean, Galil?"

"Nooo, you're other sister," Anna said sarcastically as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, she's been on the roof, trying to howl at the moon."

Anna was taken aback, "What..?" Great, more weird stuff to deal with. "How do you know that?"

"She won't shut up," Ichi chided. "Here, listen." Ichi grabbed the handle of the window and popped it open. Anna leaned in to listen.

"Awoooo!"

"Shut up already, you stupid dog. You're not a real wolf!" Ichi yelled out the window.

"Awoo-you shut up, jerk face!" Anna could hear Galil scream from somewhere up above.

* * *

"It seems like you have your happy ending," Sako pointed out as Elsa finished telling her about herself and the night that brought Lilly and her together.

Elsa just shrugged. "It's not perfect," Elsa pointed out.

"Still better than Lilly's," Sako said wistfully.

_Go on._

"I'm really happy your sister summoned her. I really think you can save her."

_Okay, progress but..._

"Save her?"

"Lilly is broken," Sako began. "She's lost everything and has no hope left. I have, as a creation of her imagination from years ago, the last bit of hope she has left. I want her to be saved. And I think you can do it. I mean look at this place," she pointed out to their surroundings. "It's falling apart as Lilly slowly descends deeper into despair. This isn't what she wanted. She just..."

"Wants her sister back?" Elsa finished the thought, but Sako remained silent.

"So, how do you think I can save her?" Elsa asked.

"You're someone who can fill in the gap where her heart used to be. You can both relate, in a way, and you can help her through this. I truly believe that deep down, there isn't a day that goes by where she doesn't regret what she did to Hannah."

"Why can't you do that?"

"I am her. There isn't much I can do myself," Sako answered.

"You don't seem anything like her though," Ichi, who had been resting her head on Elsa's shoulder for most of the trip, suddenly asked.

"I am though. Summons such as you, Ichi, and myself capture the essence of our parent in our creation. That's how I know Lilly really cares deep down. We can change of course, and watching my master fall has changed me greatly, so much that we appear greatly different even though in reality we aren't."

"Can you tell us what happened, Sako?" Elsa asked. She had been waiting all night to get down to this, the curiosity was killing her.

"No, that is Lilly's story. I'll leave that to her," Sako apologized. Elsa conceded, she had learned enough already.

"Ah good, we're here." Sako led them into a sparingly decorated room where she seated them onto a snowy couch. Sako joined them on an opposite seat. It seemed like some kind of waiting room, but Elsa was just glad to be off her feet. She was starting to think that Sako had been intentionally leading them on the longest possible route.

"Where is, Lilly, if I may ask?" Elsa questioned as she and Ichi looked around the room.

"She'll be here shortly," Sako answered.

"What does she even do all day?" Ichi asked, apparently she was on her own mission for answers.

_Just remember, my kittycat, curiosity killed the cat._

"Nothing really to be honest. There is nothing for her to do. The snow and ice keeps everyone out and there's nothing within to manage. At night she...no, I said too much." Sako turned away from Elsa and Ichi.

That caught Elsa's interest.

"Sako, we're all friends here. What does she do at night?" Elsa decided to pry.

"She likes to...take out her pain out on herself," Sako admitted.

"Oh..." Elsa swallowed, knowing exactly what that meant.

"Not like that though," Sako corrected, believing Elsa thought Lilly meant to hurt her own self. "You said that your sister had summoned a younger version of yourself, correct?"

Elsa nodded as she caught on to where Sako was going with this.

"Did she treat her differently?"

Elsa remembered exactly as how Lilly treated her younger self. Sako took her silence as confirmation.

"Lilly likes to summon versions of her younger self, all various ages, especially the one when Hannah died. It started after she summoned me, I was her practice run at using the crystals and so she kept me as a bodyguard," Sako began as she stared off at the wall behind them. "Sometimes many at a time, sometimes just one. She'd do terrible things to them, Elsa." Sako closed her eyes. "Their screams keep me awake at night. Most pass out pretty early, thank goodness. She usually just kills the rest sometimes out of annoyance, sometimes out of malice. Sometimes though they don't pass out or die. They continue screaming in agony long past Lilly collapses from exhaustion. I have to go down there to put them out of their misery when that happens. I hate going down there."

Elsa glanced over at Ichi. Her face was pale and her tail was tucked up close to her body.

Sako continued on. "She can't come to hurt herself directly for whatever reason. So she does it to her younger selves, desperately hoping that her torture and death sticks and comes back to affect her. But it never does, they just fade out of existence every morning."

A deathly silence descended on them as Sako finished up her speech with a shudder. Ichi was grasping Elsa's hand like a vise and Elsa already regretted edging Sako on.

"I love her," Sako whimpered. "I just want her back to the way she's supposed to be."

Elsa shifted uncomfortably in her seat. _Could Lilly really be saved?_ Elsa was going to have to mull on it.

Suddenly, Sako's head perked up. She got up and started walking towards the rooms other door. "Lilly is here."

Ichi leaned up to Elsa, so close that she could feel her breath on her ear. "She's a psychopath, Elsa," Ichi whispered.

Sako had apparently heard her despite Ichi's best efforts as she spun on her heels and glared at them both. "She is not a psychopath," Sako snarled. Then she pointed to her overly large ears. "I could hear you two coming before you even reached the front door. Don't try to play me," Sako warned.

Elsa and Ichi shared a concerned look. That explained how Sako had heard the screams. Elsa was sure Ichi was regretting coming and even Elsa was starting to reconsider.

Just then the doors swung open and Lilly walked in, a smile beaming on her face. It was very different from the first time they had met.

"Elsa, Ichi, so glad you two could make it. Welcome to my realm. A little unexpected, but I'm sure we'll work out the details and scheduling afterwards," Lilly addressed her guests with an unusual optimism and despite what well-meaning intentions she seemed to have neither Elsa nor Ichi felt at ease.

Elsa rose from the couch and met Lilly halfway, giving her a hug. Ichi joined her, any thoughts of hesitation on her part were ruined by Sako's icy glare.

"I take it you're already acquainted with Sako?" Lilly asked.

"Of course, we're well acquainted. She's a very wonderful person, she cares a lot about you," Elsa complimented.

"Oh good. Then let's not waste any more time. Come, follow me to my room, please," Lilly took Ichi's hand, a little too enthusiastically, and led them out of the waiting room.

Elsa was a little surprised that Lilly wanted to jump right into it, she figured they'd at least sit down first and catch up. Elsa still had to explain to Lilly how they got here after all. Elsa figured they would just do it afterwards.

Elsa caught Ichi's worried back glance as Lilly led them out. Her ears were flat and her tail trailing on the ground behind her. Elsa smiled back, hoping it would reassure her. Elsa trusted Lilly at least.

As Elsa followed them, she felt a hand grab her shoulder and Sako fell in line beside her. "I've never seen her this excited or happy before. This is going to be a good night."

* * *

**Earlier in Arendelle**

Receiving emissaries. Elsa hated receiving emissaries. It was such a boring and pointless ceremony. All show and grandeur while Elsa sat on her throne practically twiddling her thumbs. Even Anna hated doing it as she desperately begged not to partake each and every time. But alas, she was the princess of Arendelle, she had to oblige.

Still, something was off about her younger sister tonight as Elsa watched from her throne, but Elsa couldn't put her finger on it.

_Maybe it's her new hairstyle._

"I love the way you put up your hair tonight, Anna," Elsa complimented her offhandedly.

"Oh, thank you," Anna replied bashfully, still not used to receiving appraisal from her big sister.

"It looks very intricate, but very beautifully done." Apparently very itchy as well. Elsa noticed Anna scratch at her scalp a few times already.

Elsa had nothing better to do than watch her little sister's backside for most of the night and take note of her mannerisms. It didn't take her long to take notice to the two particular spots that Anna was scratching excessively.

Elsa risked leaning in for a better look. Even though they were separated by several steps, Elsa could still make out the fur amongst the matching colored hair.

_Anna, you sneaky bitch._

"Say, Anna," Elsa began, "I wonder how Galil and Ichi are doing?" Obviously it was best to keep Galil and Ichi hidden when so many foreigners visited. Not even the general public knew about Galil and Ichi's non-human features.

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine," Anna responded quickly, not even bothering to turn around fully to face Elsa.

_Smart girl, all I need is one good look at that mouth of yours. No wonder you aren't talkative tonight._

The skirt Anna wore was just large and billowy enough to conveniently hide a tail if one needed to.

Suddenly, 'Anna' scratched a little too hard and one of her ears popped up out of her hair.

Elsa quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking. Thankfully everyone was distracted by the frivolous antics of the arrivals.

"Galil, come here!" Elsa demanded in a hushed tone. Elsa ushered the wolfgirl over with her finger when she glanced back at Elsa.

Galil slumped her shoulders in defeat and shuffled over. Elsa pulled the girl close and quickly tucked her ear back under the braid that had been concealing them.

"Stop scratching at them and they won't come out. We'll talk about this later, now get back out there," Elsa whispered before shoving Galil away from her.

_Anna, you brat._

* * *

Lilly led them into a large bedroom, much grander than anything in Elsa's castle, where an equally grand bed sat under the starlight. It stuck out from the rest of the castle's design. The whole room held a completely different aura than the rest of the palace. It neither looked run down nor abandoned and was heavily decorated.

"It's beautiful," Ichi remarked in awe and wonder, it seemed to take her breath away.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Lilly commented before pulling Ichi in tight and meeting her lips with her own.

Elsa felt a twinge of jealousy at the sight. Ichi had been hers alone after that first night and they continued to make love ever since. Their relationship was odd, sort of like Anna and Galil's. They slept together and had sex together, but they never considered themselves more than just special companions. Elsa wasn't even sure if she could enter an official relationship with another woman, especially one such as Ichi who wasn't even human.

Whatever thoughts Elsa had were interrupted as Sako gently nuzzled her from behind. "Don't worry," she cooed in Elsa's ear, "it makes me jealous, too."

Sako's hand snaked down Elsa's front and she thawed the frozen dress that she wore. She did the same to Ichi's so Lilly could have easier access. Sako's hand dipped into Elsa's center and she wasted no time getting to work.

Sako's fingers teased Elsa's entrance while she planted her other hand on Elsa's midsection rather forcefully. It wasn't until Elsa tried bucking her hips into her teasing fingers did Elsa realize that Sako was holding her back.

"I'm not letting you get off that easily," Sako whispered in her ear. She continued to tease at Elsa, brushing over her sensitive nub and entrance ever so gently once every so often.

It was excruciating, even more so when she realized that Sako was grinding her own soaking cunt on Elsa's behind.

"Please," Elsa begged.

"Oh, fine," Sako conceded and shoved Elsa forward. Elsa landed on the bed face down. She wanted to shove her hands down to her crotch, but Sako beat her to it by grabbing her wrists and binding them in ice, out in front of Elsa's head.

Elsa glanced up from the sheets to take a look at the source of the panting she was hearing as she spread her legs as wide as she could to give Sako easy access. She found Ichi and Lilly across from her.

Ichi was staring back at her with her big blue eyes. She was on her back with Lilly laying on top of her. At least one set of hands from each girl disappeared into the depths of where their centers met, but the way Ichi's body shuddered and panted, there was no doubt who was doing most of the work. Ichi's free hand was reaching out toward Elsa, so she took it with her own bound ones.

Just as their fingers locked, a finger jammed into Elsa and started twisting around. It was pulled out just as fast and Elsa could hear a sucking sound from behind her, but she refused to break Ichi's gaze. Two more fingers prodded at her slick folds and Elsa clenched in anticipation, but the fingers quickly retreated leaving Elsa to clench on nothing.

Elsa was becoming irritated and wanted to use her free legs to sock Sako in the face, but thought better of it with that temper they had. Her prayers were answered when two more fingers prodded at her and Elsa hoped they entered for real this time. They did and they didn't stop until they were buried up to Sako's palm. At the same moment, another finger flicked at her nub.

Instead of simply thrusting, the two fingers explored inside, as if trying to feel every surface within with her fingertips and Elsa groaned in displeasure. Finally, the exploration came to an end and the fingers started to thrust, just as another finger started rubbing circles around her nub. Elsa winced as she tried to keep her eyes open to keep them locked with Ichi's.

Ichi broke contact first, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and Elsa finally allowed herself to slam her own eyes shut. The squeeze through her hand sent Elsa over the edge in a synchronized orgasm with Ichi.

They continued holding hands, but Elsa felt her icy binding disappear. She wanted to move, but felt a wet finger trail out of her and up to her ass. It's circled the area, covering it in slick juices before Sako applied pressure. Elsa's body resisted the initial push, but before Sako could go any further, Lilly waved her off.

Lilly crawled off of Ichi and over to Elsa. Sako had pulled away but not before coaxing Elsa to flip around to her back. Elsa complied and her rear ended up in a very wet patch on the sheets where her pussy once was.

Elsa expected Lilly to continue all the way down, but she stopped with her face over Elsa's breasts. She leaned in and took one in her mouth, sucking on the nipple like a nursing child, except using her tongue and teeth in a very sensual way. One of her hands found Elsa's open breast and gently kneaded it in the meantime. With Lilly's own breasts hanging over Elsa's face, she decided to return the favor and gently took one in her mouth while using her two free hands to knead them both.

She tried copying Lilly's movements which included switching nipples every once in a while. When Lilly started moaning into her breasts, Elsa paused to look for the source. She found Sako kneeling behind Lilly, her face pressed into Lilly's cunt.

Elsa quickly looked forwards again when two small hands gently pried her legs apart. She caught a glimpse of Ichi's head disappear out of view. Lilly and Elsa continued to knead and suck at each other's breasts while their copies greedily ate them out. Lilly was the first to succumb, releasing Elsa's nipple and dropping her head between Elsa's breasts as she moaned. Elsa followed shortly after, careful to avoid biting down by removing her mouth from Lilly entirely.

Elsa barely had time to recover before Lilly acted again. "Lay on top of me, Elsa," she ordered and Elsa quickly complied, causing Ichi to whine when she pulled away from her lapping tongue. It had been made customary for Ichi to clean Elsa off after they spent the night together. Anything that escaped from Elsa's lower lips was hers to take and no amount was left behind. Elsa figured it was some kind of cat grooming thing since she had caught Ichi a few times with her head in her own crotch licking herself clean. How Ichi pulled that move off was beyond Elsa's comprehension. It was the only time Elsa allowed her to 'self-groom', she banned the practice on all other occasions.

"Not tonight," Elsa apologized as she positioned herself parallel on top of Lilly's body. Elsa had no idea what Lilly had planned, since neither her hands nor mouth were in any position to pleasure her.

"Lilly what-" Elsa was cut off when a hardened object prodded at her rear. Elsa grasped at the sheets beneath them as her body tensed.

_Maybe she's at the wrong hole._

Sako appeared in front of her, kneeling between Elsa's legs. She looked Elsa straight in the eye and smiled as she pushed against Elsa's knees to pry her legs further apart. "You may need to open up a bit," she said, sending Elsa into a panic. She leaned forward and Elsa felt another hard object prod at her pussy.

With Lilly's arms wrapped around and caressing Elsa's belly and chest, Elsa was trapped as she slowly entered her ass. Above her, Sako matched Lilly's pace. The pain was still there like the first time with Ichi, but feeling Sako stretch her at the same time was unbearable. They continued to enter as Elsa fought off tears, before finally their hips met Elsa's own and they stopped. Elsa breathed heavily as her body adjusted to the two intrusions. It was her own mind that was having trouble adjusting though.

A hand left Elsa's chest and gently rubbed her cheek. Elsa couldn't make out the words being cooed at her from below, but she definitely felt the funny feeling in her stomach. Lilly was going deeper, she was expanding her icy dildo inside of Elsa.

"Stop," Elsa cried. The feeling stopped, though Elsa was extremely grateful that Lilly hadn't been expanding its girth. It hurt enough as it was.

"What? It was already small, I couldn't make something that big and fit it in at this angle. Don't be a sissy," Elsa heard her say but didn't care. Elsa awaited the inevitable sensation of their thrusting to begin. She was going to lose her mind when they did.

A shadow passed over Elsa's face and she looked up to find Ichi ready to plant herself over Elsa's mouth. Elsa shook her head, "No Ichi, I can't I'm sorry."

Elsa was glad that Ichi had retreated, but her relief was short lived. Apparently, Lilly and Sako thought they had given enough time for Elsa to adjust. They started thrusting and Elsa's mind went wild.

* * *

Ichi sauntered over to another side of the bed with a huff as the two girls started to plunge into Elsa. She plopped down on the bed and spread her legs, intent on at least pleasuring herself as she watched Elsa wither under their assault.

Ichi started rubbing circles around her nub as she continued to watch her lover take it in both holes. Seeing Elsa like this made her unsure of whether she wanted to participate herself, and it became clear why Elsa had shooed her away.'

Something caught Ichi's eye, causing her to pause. There was small bulge in Elsa's stomach every time they thrusted. Ichi dropped her hand and winced.

_Mood ruined. They are not doing that to me._

Ichi was already feeling a little tired, maybe she could go off and take a nap somewhere. _Eh._ She tried rubbing herself again, but to no effect.

_Dammit, Elsa, stop screaming like that, you're distracting me._

Ichi shut her eyes, trying to picture something other than her lover getting railed by these weirdos. While it was arousing, the whole stomach thing turned Ichi off. She silently hoped Lilly knew what she was doing and not just perforating Elsa's bowls.

Ichi slowly slipped a finger inside of her and tried to imagine Elsa in a beautiful pose. Her freckled skin and toned muscles…Her strawberry blonde hair…They way her wolf-like ears twitched at the smallest of sounds…The way her bushy tail wagged when she was excited...

An image of Galil, naked in all her glory, appeared in Ichi mind.

_Goddammit, Galil, fuck off._

Ichi felt her arousal spike anyway.

_Oh, whatever, this will have to do._

* * *

Elsa had reached her peak more than once when she felt the two girls finally begin to slow down. Her whole body shook and shivered and Elsa couldn't even registered the light "Oh, Galil" coming from the other side of the bed.

She couldn't recognize anything except the slowing objects inside of her body. They finally came to a complete stop and Sako collapsed on top of her. Elsa noticed, the first external force she'd noticed since they had begun, that Sako and Lilly below her were both heaving for air, about as exhausted as Elsa was.

They stayed like that for several minutes as Elsa regained her senses and Lilly and Sako regained their breath. Ichi, whatever she was doing, had climaxed already and crawled back over to them. Sako finally got up and pulled out of Elsa, leaving her still clenched pussy with nothing. Ichi took the opportunity to rub circles on a spot on Elsa's stomach which for some reason felt very sore.

"Please, pull out," Elsa asked Lilly.

"Okay," Lilly panted, "but we have to flip over." With the dildo still lodged in Elsa's ass and some help from Sako and Ichi, they rolled over onto Elsa's stomach. Elsa savored the feeling as Lilly slowly pulled out until she felt the tip leave her. She already missed the fullness it gave her, but Elsa knew she'd was going to be feeling this for days.

Elsa lifted herself up on trembling arms just in time to see Ichi shy away, shaking her head in the process.

"Nope, they are not doing that to me," Ichi stammered.

"Don't worry about that," Lilly announced. "It's too much work to do it twice in one night. We always wanted to try that, didn't we, Sako?" Sako nodded her head.

"We just never had the third person..." Lilly trailed off and Elsa felt a twinge of pain. Elsa was done receiving for the night, there was no way her body could take anymore. But she had an idea forming in her mind.

Elsa took Lilly's arm and coaxed her down on the bed. "I'm definitely done for the night, you two did a number on me, but why don't you let me pleasure you awhile?"

"O-okay," Lilly said skeptically.

Across the bed, Sako approached Ichi with a smirk on her face. Ichi was still nervous.

"I have a bone to pick with you, kitty," Sako warned. "About what you said early." She was obviously referring to what Ichi had whispered to Elsa about Lilly being a psychopath.

"F-fine," Ichi stuttered, hoping Sako was only going to punish her sexually. "But you better not go deep like you two did to Elsa. I'll gauge your eyes out if you even try it."

"Oh, you saw her stomach too? Good, but don't worry, I'll just have you screaming my name," Sako chided as she pushed Ichi onto her back. Ichi thought she was so clever, trying to swipe at Sako's center with her tail to unnerve her, but the poor girl didn't realize how much it turned her on. "By the way, who is this Galil you kept moaning about?"

Ichi started hissing up at her. "Oh, angry are we?" she smiled. "Good, angry sex is my favorite."

* * *

Elsa was fingering Lilly, her thumb rubbing her clit, ignoring the hissing and commotion coming from the other side of the bed. Elsa truly wanted to help Lilly, but she needed proof that Lilly really was worth saving. Elsa knew what she needed to do. It was cruel, but it to be done. Plus, Lilly deserved a little punishment for rubbing her insides raw.

Elsa continued to pump her fingers as she met Lilly's eyes and she asked a simple question. "You love her, don't you?"

Lilly looked up at her questioningly. "You loved her and you still do, don't you?"

Lilly cocked her head to the side. Elsa said one word, but didn't stop her fingers. She gently grasped one of Lilly's wrists. It was barely a whisper. "Hannah."

Lilly went stone still, but Elsa didn't stop her hand. She glared up at Elsa, who suddenly started to feel less confident as Lilly's eyes drilled into her. But Elsa pressed on.

"You loved Hannah and you regret everyday what you did to her."

Lilly's nostrils flared. Elsa continued on. "A day doesn't go by when you don't regret doing it."

This time Lilly tried getting up, but Elsa jammed her thumb down on Lilly's nub and her fingers dug into her inner walls sharply. Lilly winced and dropped back down before she even got halfway up. Elsa used her free hand to pin Lilly down by the chest and leaned in closer. She returned her other hand to its gentle rhythm of pleasuring Lilly.

Elsa's mouth was dry and she stumbled over her next words. She hadn't realized how scared she was until now. Doing this while her hand played Lilly like a puppet had probably just saved her life. Elsa risked glancing up, afraid to see Sako charging at her with a blade or something. Instead she found her glaring in Elsa's direction, from the looks of it beginning to calm down. Ichi's hand gently rested on her shoulder. It appeared Ichi had saved Elsa's life as well.

Elsa glanced back down and continued. "You love her. Admit it!" Elsa demanded through clenched teeth. She continued to pump into Lilly's pussy. She said nothing, but the way Elsa caught her eyes twitch meant Lilly was close.

"You've always loved your sister..." Elsa curled her fingers and pumped extra hard. "...and you miss her dearly." Lilly's closed mouth seemed to get tighter, but Elsa could see tears forming at the corners of her eyes, not sure whether the orgasm or outburst, or both, would come first.

Elsa leaned in close and whispered in Lilly's ear. "I bet you she still loves you no matter what..." She pulled her fingers out completely and raised her thumb to just hover over Lilly's clit. "...and she knows that deep down you love her too." Elsa sent her fingers back in and Lilly went over the edge.

Her back arched as she wailed and tears started flowing down her face. Actual tears, something Elsa never expected from this person.

"I do," she cried. "I miss you so much. I'm so sorry, Hannah, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Elsa, didn't remove her fingers yet, but gently caressed her cheek with her other hand. "It's okay, I'm here for you."

"I'm so sorry, Hannah. I love you so much, I just want you back. I miss you every day. I just want to hold you in my arms one last time," Lilly continued to cry. Elsa continued to caress her cheek.

She peaked up and found Sako smile at her before resuming her activities with Ichi. Elsa returned her attention to Lilly.

Finally, their eyes met and Elsa smiled down at her. Lilly smiled back. Elsa leaned down and kissed her on her lips. "It's going to be okay," she assured her. The fingers that were still inside Lilly started to move again. Elsa kissed her a second time.

"Make me feel good, Elsa," she pleaded.

"Don't worry, I will," Elsa said, kissing Lilly a third time as she gently brought Lilly to another orgasm.

Elsa finally pulled out, but Lilly's whimpering continued. Elsa took Lilly in her arms and coddled her, ready to rock the sniffling girl to sleep if she had to. Lilly grasped onto her like an injured child.

As Lilly rested on her shoulder, Elsa looked up to see how Ichi and Sako were doing. Ichi was facing her on all fours with Sako plunging into her repeatedly from behind.

"Oh, Elsa it feels so good," Ichi cried as her eyes rolled back into her head. Elsa tried holding back a giggle as Sako angrily attempted to grab at the tail that was accidentally swiping at her face while she continued humping Ichi's rear.

Lilly fell asleep quickly and Elsa laid next to her as Ichi and Sako continued to have sex around them. Lilly was out cold, but Elsa couldn't sleep herself even though she was both tired and sore. It wasn't until Ichi spooned her from behind and saw Sako snuggle up next to Lilly that Elsa was finally able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

They were back in Arendelle, Elsa's Arendelle, by noon the next morning. No one said a thing about the activities of last night, but Elsa couldn't help but feel smug about her victory over Lilly while they talked and caught up over the last six months. It was mostly Elsa talking since Lilly had nothing worthwhile to tell.

Sako fed them breakfast while they made preparations for future visits. Enchanted stones that Elsa had brought along would make the process of interdimensional travel much simpler than the method Elsa and Ichi has used this first time. Each one acted like a station, where they could travel to and from directly. Each party would keep one in their respected bedrooms for easy travel.

Their schedule was simple. Since Elsa had an actual kingdom to run, she and Ichi would only visit Lilly's dimension once a month. In meantime, Lilly and Sako would visit Arendelle, Elsa's bedroom specifically, once a week to spend the night. She was a little nervous about bringing both Lilly and Sako into her dimension, but as long as they stayed in the bedroom like planned, everything would go fine. Of course they would probably have to tone down the sex, because Elsa doubted her rear, nor her internal organs, would be about to take such a beating four times a month.

More importantly though, the experiment and Lilly's breakdown the night before had been the deciding factor for Elsa that she was going to help Lilly. Elsa had seen her proof that Lilly wasn't beyond saving, that Sako had been telling the truth. The problem that plagued Elsa now though, was how to thaw her frozen heart.

"Last time you two departed, you were left with trying to find a way to return to her. Now that you solved that one, you have a new problem to figure out. I hope this doesn't become a trend with them," Ichi commented as they rematerialized back in their own world.

They were supposed to visit four times a month. "God, I hope not," Elsa joked, then groaned at the discomfort coming from her rear.

Ichi snorted and Elsa blushed profusely. "Please don't tell Anna or Galil," Elsa begged.

"I won't, I won't, I promise."

"Good."

"I think," Ichi observed, "those two might be sadists."

"You think? But seriously Ichi, for the love of God if you ever see something pushing out of my stomach like that, put a stop to it please."

"Yes, your majesty," Ichi teased.

Elsa just groaned.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to my beta reader, Mig and rd.

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave any questions, comments, or reviews.


	5. Part 5: The Grayest Day of Her Life

**A/N:** Just wanted to point out the new cover for AtS curtesy of appletopfp on tumblr. It features Galil, Ichi, and Sako from left to right.

Just pointing out now that this isn't a very smutty chapter, but there will be more in the future. Also a heads up that I just started a new story so updates for this might not be getting any faster than this last month and a half wait and that I do plan on having this fic go about 2 or 3 (maybe even 4) more parts. Enjoy.

* * *

**Part 5: The Grayest Day of Her Life**

Sako wandered down the unfamiliar halls in wonderment. Her whole short life had been spent in Lilly's grand ice castle as her old home long gone by the time Sako came into the world. The curiosity to see a real building – Arendelle's castle in this case – had won out over Elsa's one rule; not to leave her room. But what better time to go on a self-tour than when everyone else was asleep though?

Her ears twitched at the sound of footsteps coming from close behind her. She swore at herself for being so inattentive as to miss a sound she should have heard much earlier. There was no point sneaking out if she was going to get caught by some nosy servant.

Sako had no time to hide. She heard a quiet gasp behind her and spun around to face the person. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Hannah-no, wait, Anna?" The strawberry-blonde tilted her head at the question, but didn't answer. Even in the moonlight, Sako could tell it was Elsa's version of Lilly's long dead sister. It was almost left her breathless to finally meet a "Hannah".

But she wasn't saying anything, just staring at Sako wide-eyed like a lost puppy.

_Like a puppy with...puppy ears?_

And apparently, as Sako's eyes trailed towards the ground, a bushy tail that wrapped protectively around her half-covered legs.

"You're not Anna, are you?" Sako asked, narrowing her eyes.

"And you're not Elsa," the other girl observed, finally speaking.

_So, that's she sounds like. What a cute voice._

"If I had to guess, that would make you, Galil. Am I correct?"

"And you must be...Sako." Galil responded. "I've heard of you, but I thought Elsa was going to keep you confined to her room during your visits?"

_Quite the attitude. I bet Ichi warned her about me._

"I was a curious cat," Sako answered with a smirk. Galil ears twitched and Sako was not disappointed by the reaction she elicited from the wolfgirl over that comment.

"Your ears are funny looking," Galil remarked pointedly.

_Was she trying to insult me or does her mouth not have a filter?_

Probably the latter since Sako did have abnormal elven ears.

"At least I don't have four ears," Sako countered with a snap. Galil's hand shot up to caress her human ears and her eyes narrowed.

"I think it's best if you return to Elsa's room as soon as possible," Galil suggested calmly, but it was more of an order.

"I suppose you're right." Sako didn't argue, instead she started walking the direction she came right past Galil. Sako matched her glare with a smirk until she passed by.

"I suppose I am quite tired," she mused out loud as she walked away. "Ichi is quite the workout after all."

The growl that came behind her had been the most satisfying thing that night.

* * *

Lilly and Sako's first visit to Arendelle was just as thrilling and pleasurable as their last ménage à quatre though far less painful for Elsa thankfully. Elsa was beginning to notice a pattern since their second and third visits. By their fourth visit, when Elsa and Ichi traveled back to Lilly's dimension, the sex had only involved giving each other one orgasm each.

When Lilly and Sako came back to Arendelle a week later, they didn't have sex at all. They just talked throughout the night, drank wine or tea and ate finger food. It was a get together more than anything else. No one said it, but they all were thinking the same thing. They were getting bored of the foursomes. Elsa herself preferred it this way. The occasional sex was fine, but having a body-breaking orgy every week was just too much for her physically and mentally. She was content to get together with Lilly and Sako every week as long as they kept the orgies spread out. She always had Ichi to fill in the space in between.

As the weeks dragged on, Elsa also noticed a change in Lilly. She seemed happier, more joyful and even Sako was dropping hints that Lilly was getting better. But Elsa knew it wasn't enough and wouldn't ever be. She could read the hidden pain on Lilly's face. Elsa was too much of an expert on concealing, not feeling to not notice Lilly concealment of her own pain. Elsa still had to come up with a permanent solution for her friend.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do, Anna?"

Elsa buried her face in her hands in resignation.

"Elsa, I commend you for the trying to help her out, but maybe there isn't anything you can do," Anna suggested from her side of their shared divan.

"What? Of all people, you're going to give up?" Elsa looked up, she was almost speechless at Anna's comment.

"Well, it's already been weeks and we can't think of anything."

"Like that would stop you if it was me instead," Elsa shot back, a little harsher than she wanted.

"You're right, I wouldn't give up on you, but maybe it's just...maybe it's not meant to be for them. I've met Hannah from an alternate timeline and either way, none of them win," Anna explained, keeping firm.

"I know what you mean, but I still have to try."

"Yeah, you're right. And I'll be there for you at every step of the way."

"Wait, why don't we use Hannah?" Ichi suddenly suggested. She and Galil were sprawled out by the parlor's crackling fire.

"She's dead, remember?" Galil pointed out.

"No, not that one, silly. The one you met." They both glared at one another.

Anna chuckled. "I don't think that's a good idea. That Hannah wouldn't exactly be thrilled to meet Lilly and I can't see them meeting together turning out well."

"Maybe there's some feelings deep down in her heart. You told us yourself, her heart wasn't fully frozen, otherwise she'd be dead," Ichi reasoned with a thoughtful expression.

"That may be," Anna began, "but she can also be quite confrontational and Lilly doesn't exactly have great patience. That's what I got from the one time I met her at least. I don't think that would be a good situation to be in. We'd have to get her before her heart was partially frozen."

"Or before Lilly killed her in her own dimension," Elsa murmured.

"That's it!" Galil yelled as she jumped up, startling Ichi. "Why don't you just summon a younger version of Hannah like Anna did with yourselves?"

_Or like what Lilly does with herself._ But Elsa kept that to herself. She knew Anna would be more than reluctant to help her if she knew what Lilly did during her spare time.

"Even if we did summon her, she'd only last until morning," Ichi pointed out.

"But that may just be enough," Elsa said. "If she can hear Hannah forgive her in person, it may be enough."

"But if Hannah hears the truth, will she forgive Lilly?" Ichi asked.

Anna scoffed. "If Hannah is anything like me, I know she will without a doubt." She met Elsa's eyes and smiled. "I'd forgive you no matter what you did."

"I know, I know I'm a wonderful person for thinking of this idea. Of course, I didn't think about how we're going to summon someone who is already dead," Galil confessed.

The ensemble let out a collective sigh. They had been so close a solution. Unless...

"That palace is huge and most of it is empty," Elsa remembered, referring to Lilly's place. "Sako is so convinced that Lilly can't let Hannah go, maybe there's something behind that."

"What are you thinking, Elsa?" Anna wondered.

"I'm thinking that maybe she really can't let Hannah go. Maybe somewhere in the depths of that icy fortress is a space dedicated to her like some kind of shrine. There have to be some kind of piece of Hannah down there, like a hair brush or an article of clothing. All we need is a single hair," Elsa theorized.

"Would you do that for me, if something ever happened to me?" Anna whispered.

Elsa took her hands in her own when she noticed Anna's downcast face. "If something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to keep on living." Anna smiled to that and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Okay, so how we going to find that?" Ichi asked, breaking up Elsa and Anna's reverie. "I don't think Lilly would ever let us near that place and you know how protective Sako is of Lilly's secrets. I doubt they'll let us snoop around the place either."

"You're right," Elsa agreed, smiling mischievously at Ichi. "But I know someone who is really good at snooping..."

* * *

The plan was simple enough. Anna and Galil would get the crystals from the trolls. That was the easiest part, even though the trolls were becoming increasingly reluctant at all the royal family's requests. The hardest part was finding the piece of Hannah that they needed though. That required Ichi's skills of snooping around and Elsa's skills in the bedroom.

While they spent the night in Lilly's dimension, Ichi was going to snoop around her massive ice palace to search for what they needed. The plan was for her to sneak out while they slept. Elsa's job was to make sure Lilly and Sako were nice and tired which meant encouraging them in bed.

Elsa was still wide awake when she felt Ichi slip out of the bed during the night and out of the room. Part of it was anxiety over the plan. The other part keeping her up was her horribly aching body. The things Elsa encouraged them to do to her paled in comparison to their first visit and Elsa hurt all over as a result. But it also caused so much exertion on Lilly and Sako's part that they should be now sleeping like babies. The fact that Ichi slipped out of the room without either of them stirring was assuring to Elsa.

She wanted to stay up until Ichi got back, to make sure neither Lilly nor Sako got up during the night. But even Elsa's throbbing body was unable to prevent the darkness from overtaking her.

* * *

**Earlier in Arendelle**

"Ichi, I'm bored," Galil whined. The wolfgirl shifted on the chair for the umpteenth time, this time her head ending up hanging upside-down over the edge. Her ears matched her pigtail's in pointing towards the floor.

Ichi rolled her eyes and returned to the book she'd been trying to read.

"When are Elsa and Anna coming home?" Galil asked.

"Not till tomorrow," Ichi answered. The two royal sisters had taken a few days to visit one of the noble families out in the frontier, leaving Galil and Ichi all by their lonesome selves.

Ichi heard Galil sit up straight, but paid her no mind. She continued to read and only became acutely aware of being watched several pages later. She looked up from her book, only to discover Galil nowhere in her immediate vision. She looked up and behind in confusion.

Galil was leaning on the backrest, watching Ichi from over her shoulder.

"Watchya reading?" Galil asked when Ichi discovered her.

Ichi stuck up her nose turned away, annoyed with being pointed out before finding Galil. "Something you wouldn't understand," she answered.

Gailil ignored Ichi's snide remark. "Come on Ichi, I'm bored. Let's do something," she pestered.

"Go groom yourself," Ichi responded.

"Ichiiiiiiiiii," she whined.

Ichi slammed her book shut and placed it off to the side. "Okay. Like what?" she sighed.

"Hm, I don't know," Galil quickly answered.

"Galil, come on, you're the one who wanted to play."

"Aw, Ichi, don't be like that," Galil chided as she leaned close and began to gently rub Ichi's ears. Ichi tried resisting at first by remaining annoyed, but quickly conceded. She slouched back in her chair, closed her eyes, and purred as Galil continued to stroke her sensitive ears. Her tail flicked lazily from where it poked out from between her bottom and the upholstery.

"There she is. There's my Ichi," Galil cooed. "My Ichi who loves a good petting, not like her boring stuck up _master_."

Ichi opened one of her eyes. "Elsa is not that stuck up and boring," she argued.

"You don't have to pretend to be what you aren't," Galil insisted from behind her. "You're your own person. Just because you look like Elsa, doesn't mean you have to be her."

Closing her opened eye, Ichi decided to stew over her words instead of responding. Suddenly the petting stopped and Ichi felt Galil move. She opened her eyes to find her vision filled with Galil's visage.

"Hey, I got an idea!" she smirked. She certainly did as Ichi took notice of Galil's tail swatting at the air. Ichi was so ungodly envious of that gorgeous, bushy tail that her sister had. Even though it was a bit of a hazard attached to the quirky and easily excited redhead, Ichi still worshiped it. It was one of her favorite parts of her sister's very _sexy_ body.

Ichi turned a solid red, but her sister was already moving and took no notice. Her pulse quickened as Galil leaned up to her face and whispered into her ear.

Ichi could only smile to that idea.

* * *

She'd been searching for hours and Ichi still hadn't found anything. She knew she was running out of time, but the only thing here were vast empty corridors and barren rooms of ice. Not even her heightened senses of smell and hearing could help her. But she pressed on anyway as she traveled deeper and deeper into the fortress.

It didn't take much longer for Ichi to realize there was a pattern to it all. Everything seemed to be oriented towards a center point. She knew if there was something for Hannah, it would be in the center of it all. She started ignoring the empty outer chambers and made a beeline for the center of the complex.

She arrived in the middle rather quickly to find a massive chamber with a domed ceiling. And it was completely empty save for a thick fog that blanketed the floor. The fog was probably caused by the icy walls and floor mixing with the heat of the ground. She knew she was well deep into the Earth and probably at the very bottom of the fortress.

Between the fog and the distance, Ichi was barely able to see the other side. But she wasn't going to give up yet. Anything could have been hidden in that fog and if the single beam of light shining from the center of the ceiling was anything to go by, there was probably something there at the bottom of it.

Ichi slowly made her way into the fog towards the middle, keeping her ears and nose open for anything else that may have been lurking in the thick cloud.

What she finally found in the center caused her tail to drop to the floor and her heart to sink. Seeing it herself, the familiarity to both Galil and Anna was surreal. She was so caught up staring at it, that Ichi hadn't even noticed Sako walk up behind her. Still, she didn't jump when Sako began to speak. She wasn't even upset that Elsa failed to keep Sako in bed.

"This is all Lilly has left of her. This and the memories. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't know what you expected find."

Ichi wasn't so sure herself anymore.

"Come on, we can still get back before Elsa and Lilly wake up." It was a command, not a suggestion.

As Ichi followed Sako back, she glanced behind her to get one more look at the solitary frozen statue of Hannah. This wasn't her shrine or memorial, it was her tomb.

* * *

**Earlier in Arendelle**

Ichi picked up the quill and started writing random gibberish on the blank piece of paper on the desk in front of her. She could hardly contain her giggle as her eyes kept drifting to the door that was to open at any moment.

It finally did and Anna – Galil – skipped into the room. Ichi tried to contain her laughter while trying to concentrate on what she was 'working' on.

"Elsaaaaaa," Galil whined. Neither girl could barely contain their laughter.

Ichi continued to pretend not to pay 'Anna' any mind. Galil finally 'got her attention' by laying across the desk and sending papers sprawling across the floor.

"Anna, don't you see I'm busy..." Ichi had to pause and cover her mouth when she got a look at Galil's outfit. It was one of Anna's dresses that she had patted down with dirt in random spots. The sticks and leaves sticking out of her hair was another nice touch.

Ichi's outfit was one of Elsa's fancier dresses, similar to what she wore for her coronation. Ichi's pièce de résistance was the tiara sitting on her head that fit perfectly between her ears. She was just 'borrowing' it for their activity.

"Anna, I have much work to do," Ichi composed herself and continued. "Don't you see how boring and anti-fun I am?"

"Oh, Elsa, you're the best sister a girl could ask for. Let me talk about you constantly and bring you up in every conversation I could possibly think of." Galil got up from the desk and pranced over to a coffee table sitting in the middle of the room, humming along the way. Ichi watched her intentionally bang into it and preform a controlled fall to the floor.

While on the ground, Galil threw out her arms. "Whoops, I'm so clumsy! I hope I don't go around breaking anything or embarrassing the family."

Ichi suppressed a giggle. Galil shot back up. "Wait, did I talk about Elsa yet? Oh, well, let me talk about her some more then."

Ichi snorted as she lost control. Galil was back up on her feet then and started dancing across the room, singing about how great Elsa was while Ichi burst into an uncontrolled fit of laughter.

"Hey," Galil commanded, coming to a halt. "You have to participate, too, Elsa," she added with a wink before continuing on with the singing and dancing.

It was all Galil's idea to kill the boredom. Pretend to be Elsa and Anna for a day. Or for the rest of the day at least. It was true what Galil had said earlier. They may have looked like Elsa and Anna, but they were their own persons with their own ears and tails. And it wasn't like they didn't love Elsa and Anna either. They both adored their...masters?

It was a complicated relationship. Ichi, the obedient kitty she was, usually referred to Elsa and Anna as their masters, preferring that term especially over terms such as lover or mistress. Galil was more independent and hated the word masters, only using it ironically to tease Ichi. That didn't keep the two girls from growing close though. Ichi wasn't really any older than a year even though she already had a matured body and mind. The same with Galil. But still, the connection she had developed with Galil felt like it was over a lifetime. Which was odd because existing for less than a year made it hard to fathom long periods of time and added to the confusion that was Ichi's life. She was just happy to have Galil, Elsa, and Anna in her life though. Especially considering Anna was the one that gave them life in the first place.

Ichi cleared her throat and grabbed a clean sheet of paper. "Oh, poor me," she sang, "all these people wanting my hand in marriage." It was only for fun of course since Ichi and Galil knew Elsa and Anna so well. Strangely enough, they almost knew Elsa and Anna better than they did. Of course, dramatic flair was added to the game to make it more interesting. Galil's idea, but Ichi just rolled with it because how could she say no to Galil?

In some ways, they weren't much different than Elsa or Anna either. Ichi could see Anna turning a game of pretending to be someone else into a silly game of melodramatics and playful teasing too.

"Oh, my poor sister, something's bothering her so now I need to dwell over it all day," Galil chimed in along with Ichi's line of thought.

"Oh dear me, people find me attractive. Why must they find me attractive?" Ichi finished scribbling over the sheet and swiped it away for a fresh one. "Look at me, I'm the Queen of Arendelle, but extremely socially inept. Why? I pretend to be poised and graceful, but on the inside I'm a turmoil of awkwardness and emotional distress."

"Your majesty," Galil faux curtsied when Ichi mentioned being the queen. Her bow so low that her forehead met the edge of Elsa's desk just gently. She flung back with a curse, pretending she had actually hit it hard.

Ichi snickered at the display and moved to another sheet of paper. She pretended to read words and knitted her brows together as if reading an important document containing bad news. "Oh, why must everything make me so anxious? I better rub my hands together and twiddle with my fingers when no one's looking." What she said made her remember one of Anna's own quirky habits. "Don't bite your lip off, Anna," she warned.

Galil bit her lower lip and gave Ichi a mock pout.

_Fuck, it's so cute when she does that._ And Ichi suddenly remembered that bottom lip biting was just as much a Galil thing as an Anna thing, if not more. Then again, so was a lot the things that they were mocking Elsa and Anna for.

She was getting bored of this game now anyway. They were pretty bad at pretending when they got all overly dramatic like this, but Galil reminded her to stay in it by slamming her hands onto the desk, startling her.

"Oh my God, did I tell you about my sister's awesome powers?! She has ice magic, it's amazing!" Galil threw up her hands and spun around.

Ichi found her way back into the game. "Oh poor me, I have such an amazing gift, but I'm the only one who has a problem with it. Boo hoo for me because I was too stupid to realize how simple it was to control them."

"How's that?" Galil asked with a smirk. She was still running around the room. The energy of a canine no doubt. Not even Anna could match that energy.

"By awkwardly flirting with my little sister, of course," Ichi answered. That wasn't entirely true, but hell if Elsa wasn't always flirting with Anna. "Until I start feeling anxious again or sexually flustered, which is almost every waking moment, then I start panicking, but Anna's always there to save the day."

"Of course I am. I'll never not be. Ever." It was really like a sixth sense that they had for Elsa and Anna. This was such a stupid game, Ichi didn't understand why she entertained Galil with the idea whenever they were left alone in the castle.

"Ahem," came a sound from the doorway.

Galil was facing away, she couldn't see, but Ichi could see all. The quill in her grasp snapped in half.

Elsa and Anna – the real Elsa and Anna – stood in the open doorway. Scowls on both their faces, their eyes boring into Ichi. They came home early.

Galil was still babbling like an idiot of course. "Galil," Ichi hissed.

"It's Anna..." Galil corrected before catching site of Ichi's terror stricken face and trialing off. Her ears fell flat on her scalp as the gears clicked in place within her mind.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens, that I still love you," Galil whispered. It was already too late. Anna already covered the distance and grabbed Galil by the ear. She yanked her back to the door with Galil yelping the entire way out. Neither girl had a chance to react even if they had wanted too.

Elsa didn't approach until Anna and Galil disappeared into the hallway, probably off to Anna's room to receive punishment. Elsa walked over slowly shaking her head in disappointment along the way. Ichi reached up and removed the tiara, gently placing it on the desk in front of her. She remained in her seat.

Ichi stayed perfectly still as Elsa walked behind her and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" she whispered into Ichi's ear. Ice covered her wrists, pinning Ichi to the chair.

* * *

Their plan had fallen through despite Ichi's best efforts. There was nothing left of Hannah for them to use and thankfully Sako had never been the wiser of Ichi's intentions. They only had one option left and since they already had the crystals, they might as well try.

"Hannah, please," Anna pleaded to the white haired version of herself. "Everything is ready, we just need you to cooperate."

"And why should I? Look what's she's done to me?" Hannah tugged the shawl tighter around her body to keep out the bitter cold. Elsa had still been nervous about bringing these two together so they decided to have the meeting take place in her ice palace, well away from innocent bystanders. They had brought some extra winter clothes for Hannah, but it turned out to be a useless gesture. She informed them early that nothing blocked out the cold for her anymore.

"Please, Hannah, she didn't mean it, just talk to her," Elsa tried. Hannah scoffed at her. Hannah hadn't been happy about being summoned again, but she had been even more upset to see Elsa and Ichi in person. Elsa was already regretting even trying, but Anna hadn't given up yet.

Elsa took Anna's hand and pulled her off to the side. "Anna, they're going to be here in twenty minutes. What are we going to do?" Of course they would have never convinced Lilly and Sako to willingly attend this meeting. So they had just planned it on one of their scheduled visits and brought the portal stones from Elsa's bedroom. It was cruel, but necessary.

Anna chewed on her bottom lip as she searched for an answer. Across the room, Galil smiled and waved shyly at Hannah, who ignored her to glare at the catgirl standing next to Galil.

_She really does not like us Elsas, does she?_

Elsa was ready to cut the whole thing off when Anna gently shoved her shoulder.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Anna asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you think of something?"

"I did. J-just give us some privacy and some time, okay?"

Elsa was slightly confused, but Anna didn't stick around as she walked back towards Hannah. "I'm just going to talk to her in private," Anna assured them as she led Hannah by the hand to one of the offshoot rooms of the ice palace.

"I'm sure Anna can handle it," Galil pointed out as her and Ichi approached Elsa. Elsa dropped down into a seat that rose from the ice to meet her. She rubbed at her temples and waited.

* * *

Anna and Hannah still hadn't come out yet and Elsa was beginning to worry. But she had no time, Lilly and Sako were seconds away from arriving. She had watched the minutes tick mercifully down on a pocket-watch they had brought up with them.

Elsa was up on her feet the moment the little watch struck eight in the evening. She watched the alluring sight of Lilly and Sako arriving in her world. She also watched their faces turn from joy to confusion at the sight of their unexpected surroundings. Elsa approached them quickly before their faces could turn to panic.

"I'm so sorry for the sudden change of location, but something came up that needs to be dealt with urgently," Elsa quickly apologized. Both of them were looking around at their surroundings when Lilly's gaze fell on Galil at the edge of the room. Elsa took the opportunity to wink at Sako, hoping she got the hint not to pry.

"What's going on, Elsa?" Lilly inquired. Her gaze was fixed on Galil.

"Something that needs to be done," Elsa explained. "Please, Lilly take a seat," she said, gesturing to an ice chair they had set up for her.

"What's going on, Elsa?" Lilly asked again. Her gaze still not leaving Galil.

Elsa looked between the two groups and Ichi finally got the hint to lead Galil out of the room. With Galil gone, Lilly finally looked back at Elsa.

"What's going on?" she repeated.

"Maybe it's best if you just go along with it," Sako suggested and Elsa sighed internally.

_If only Anna would hurry up._

"Please, Lilly, take a seat," Elsa suggested.

Grudgingly, Lilly dropped where she stood, onto a piece of furniture that popped out of the ice. Jagged spikes jutted from every surface that Lilly didn't occupy. She folded her arms and huffed.

"This is for your own good," Elsa mused. Lilly barred her teeth up at her.

Elsa grabbed Sako's hand and started leading her away. Sako was staring at her with look that Elsa could only interpret as "I hope you know what you're doing."

_Please hurry, Anna._

And just then, Anna and Hannah entered the room. There was a collective gasp from Lilly and Sako, and Elsa felt Sako's grip tighten on her hand. But Elsa continued on her way, ignoring Hannah's icy stare that followed her and Sako out. On the way, Elsa made sure to grab Anna by her winter coat and drag her out too. When they passed the threshold, Elsa released the two girls and sealed the door shut behind them.

"I sure hope you know what the fuck you're doing," Sako said as soon as the door closed. Elsa pretended not to hear.

"Hi," Anna said, offering her hand to Sako. "I'm Anna, but you probably already knew that."

Sako looked from Anna's face to her hand, then back at Elsa, ignoring Anna's greeting.

Elsa pretended not to notice the exchange as she ran her hands through her bangs.

"Who even is that girl?" Sako asked.

Elsa didn't answer Sako's question. "Anna, where did Galil and Ichi go?"

"They went down to the foyer I think. But..."

"Then go down there and join them," Elsa interrupted. "And don't come back until I say so."

Anna complied wordlessly and walked off. Elsa took off in the opposite direction down the corridor. "Come on, there's a place I set up that we can watch from. We might need to keep an eye on things."

"Elsa, wait."

Elsa spun around in place and Sako almost ran into her. "What?"

"Will you answer me already, tell me what's going on," Sako commanded.

Elsa ran her hands though her bangs again. "I'm sorry, this has been such a mess. It's Hannah, but from another dimension. An alternate dimension where she..." Elsa trailed off.

"Where she what?"

"Where she ended up killing Lilly instead. Now come on." Elsa grabbed Sako by the hand and led her up a flight of stairs that led to a small nook overlooking the room. Elsa and Sako would be able to hear and see Lilly and Hannah without either of them noticing.

"Jeez, Elsa did you even think this through?"

"Of course we did, but we wanted to use a younger version of Hannah. We couldn't."

"So, that's what Ichi was doing."

"Yes, now shush," Elsa said as she shoved Sako down at the top of the stairs. They both shimmied over to the edge and peered over the side. Even though it had been several minutes, neither Hannah nor Lilly had moved from where Elsa, Sako, and Anna left them. They were both staring at different parts of the room, refusing to acknowledge each other.

Elsa tensed up when she felt Sako's breath ghost over her ear then her hand cup over it. "Why is her hair white?" Sako whispered into her ear.

Elsa was about to do the same, but remembered Sako's excellent hearing ability. Instead she whispered under her breath.

"She still took some of the curse before...before killing Lilly. Her heart's been half frozen, not enough to kill her, but enough to do this."

Elsa felt Sako cup her ear again. "What do you hope to accomplish with this?"

"For Lilly to hear Hannah forgive her," Elsa put it bluntly.

"And is this 'Hannah' capable of that with a frozen heart?"

Elsa swallowed and remained silent. She refused to look at Sako, but heard her sigh and scoot away from Elsa.

Below them, Lilly and Hannah continued their silent standoff. Five minutes passed with nothing happening. Then twenty, then thirty, forty-five, and finally a whole hour passed by with nothing happening. Elsa's fingers had been gauging into the icy ledge the entire time in anticipation. Her nails were already ground down to her fingertips from digging into the ice.

So it was a surprise when her heart nearly ended up in her throat when Hannah spoke up out of the blue.

"Are you here to finish the job?" she asked without moving.

The room stilled as Elsa and Sako held their breaths. Minutes passed by. Elsa thought she could see a single tear running down Lilly's cheek.

Suddenly, Lilly spoke too. "I didn't mean it," she murmured.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hannah asked with a fire in her voice.

"I said I didn't mean it," Lilly said more clearly.

"Oh, you didn't mean it? You didn't mean this?" she said, grabbing her snow white hair and finally turning to face Lilly. She took a step towards Lilly, who also turned to look at her too. "You didn't mean to try killing me after all those years I tried being there for you?" Hannah screamed.

_That's right girl, let it all out._

Lilly stood up to face her. "I didn't try to kill you. I did, but I-" she started pointed out.

"Good for you. You must be so proud," Hannah interrupted.

Elsa watched as Lilly's hands formed into fists. She gripped the ledge tighter.

"I gave you everything, Lilly. I tried to be your little sister, but you kept shutting me out. You kept shutting the whole world out!"

"The world shut me out!" Lilly screamed back.

Even though they were both from different dimensions, Elsa had to wonder how different they were. It seemed so far that they only diverged at the time of the other's death. Otherwise it seemed like they were from the same dimension which was perfect for Elsa.

"You never gave anyone the time of day," Hannah shot back.

"I was never a given a chance. I was always a freak. An outcast."

"I never thought of you like that until..." Hannah trailed off as Lilly continued over her.

"You don't think I didn't hear their whispers? The way they spoke about me behind my back? No one cared who I really was. They didn't care if I was the crown princess or that I was an actual person. I was nothing more than an outcast with freakish powers at best. At worst, I was the prophecy incarnate." Lilly dropped her gaze to the floor.  
_  
Prophecy? Friends? It almost sounds like...like everyone knew about Lilly's powers. How different are they from Anna and me?_

Silence descended on the room now. It was Hannah who spoke next, quiet and facing away.

"I didn't think you were the prophecy."

Lilly's head snapped up.

"I thought your powers were a gift. It made you special and unique. I hated the way people treated you. You weren't even the crown princess to me, you were Lilly. My Lilly. My big, lovable sister."

Elsa gleamed. This was the 'Anna' coming out.

Hannah fidgeted with her hands and took several more steps closer to Lilly. She had a genuine smile on her face and even Lilly was beginning to smile as she tried to hide her face by staring at the ground.

"I loved you, Lilly. It hurt so badly how we grew apart. We were so close, I wished for anything that we could go back to that."

They were so close now, Elsa was anticipating for them to seal the deal.

"But then I realized they were right." Hannah's smile disappeared. Elsa's hopes were shattered. "You were the prophecy, you were the monster everyone said you were."

Lilly went rigid, her eyes were fixed forward. Elsa gripped the ledge tighter than she ever could. "Not good," she heard Sako whisper next to her.

"I should have known from the beginning what you were. I wasted my entire childhood trying to win my sister's affection. But monsters aren't capable of affection, are they?"

_No, no, no, no._

Lilly was motionless. Hannah got up into her face and started screaming. Lilly didn't even flinch.

"You aren't my sister! You're a heartless, soulless monster!"

"I loved you," Lilly said so low that Elsa had almost missed it. But she didn't miss Hannah take a step back and laugh out loud.

"Loved me? You call that love? Ha!"

"I've always loved you," Lilly repeated at a slightly higher volume.

"Is love shutting out her own family?" Hannah asked with her hands on her hips.

Lilly grabbed at her own hair in frustration.

"Is love abandoning your kingdom and sister when they need you the most?"

Hannah smirked at Lilly's growing frustration.

"Is love sending the kingdom into an eternal winter and coming home to crash my wedding?"

Lilly stomped onto the ground and spikes of ice shot out from the spot. "Enough!" she yelled.

Hannah wasn't phased.

"Do you know what it's like being me? How hard it was keeping my powers from going out of control?" Lilly confessed.

Hannah snorted. "So much good that did."

"And when mamma and papa died...I had so much responsibilities shoved onto my shoulders. And every day, everyone treated me like I was seconds away from freezing them or the whole kingdom."

"They had reason," Hannah interjected.

Lilly ignored her and continued. "I couldn't stand it anymore. I just snapped, the burden was too great." Elsa could spot tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

"And what about me?" Hannah demanded. Elsa wanted nothing more than to go down there and smack that smirk off her face.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I never did. I thought it would be better for you," Lilly answered.

"No, you hated me. You hated me because I was happy and you weren't," Hannah objected.

"You know what? You're right, I was jealous. You had friends, so little responsibilities, and free of these cursed powers. God, I wanted anything to have you life. But I still loved you."

"But you just couldn't let me be happy, could you?" Hannah accused.

"I was trying to protect you, you spoiled fucking brat," Lilly snapped, flailing her arms. She quickly shut her mouth and started pacing around the room.

Hannah began to twirl her white twin braids, savoring her little victory.

"I was trying to keep you from making a mistake from marrying that man. I told you I still loved you," Lilly finally explained after allowing herself to calm down a little.

Images of Hans, or their universe's version of Hans, popped in Elsa's head. There was no doubt who they were referring too.

"What's wrong, Lilly? Afraid someone showed up that was going to threaten your curse and give your spoiled sister happiness?" Hannah mocked.

"That man was no good. He was an opportunist trying to take over the throne."

"Or maybe, just maybe, we were in love and he wanted to save the kingdom. Ever think of that?"

"You know that's bullshit," Lilly countered.

"This is coming from the woman who cursed the land in the first place," Hannah pointed out as she moseyed over to the jagged seat the Lilly had been occupying earlier and plopped into it. There was still the other ice chair, without spikes, nearby, but Hannah chose Lilly's instead. She was exerting her dominance over Lilly. Maybe Hannah's safety wasn't what they should have been worried about after all.

"It was an accident," Lilly countered.

"Oh, I seem to remember you boasting about how happy you were to finally be free to use your powers at will. It was so liberating. That's what you told me after you kidnapped me, remember?"

Lilly walked over to the edge of the room and rested her forehead on the wall. "I was a fool," she muttered.

Hannah propped her head up on her elbow and yawned. The room became silent again, except for the sound of sniffling coming from Lilly's secluded corner. Elsa was considering if it was time to intervene, when Lilly started back up again.

"How do I make this better, Hannah?" Lilly looked to her with teary eyes and a sullen expression.

Hannah met her expression without displaying emotion. "Kill yourself," she said plainly.

Elsa could hardly contain her shock.

"Just kill yourself, you worthless piece of shit, monster," Hannah said. So calmly it was beyond disturbing. Worst of all, it was all done in the same voice that Elsa's Anna spoke.

_This has to be her cursed heart talking. R-right?_

Elsa had gotten lost in thought and was only taken back to the scene below her by Sako inhaling sharply.

Lilly was stock still, her tears no longer falling – in fact they had frozen solid on her cheeks like splinters – but her eyes were glazed over, pupils dilated. Her hands were balled into fists at her side and snow fell from them as spikes of ice slowly spawned out of the floor around her. The sound of crackling ice started growing louder until the sound encompassed the whole room.

But Hannah kept on smirking even as Elsa watched her begin to shiver uncontrollably at the rapidly dropping temperature.

Sako bolted off the ground and back towards the stairs. Elsa glanced back down one more time to see Lilly start taking steps towards Hannah, then launched herself to her own feet.

Elsa made it to the stairs before stopping short and turning around. She knew she wasn't going to make it in time.

Elsa made it back to the ledge, summoned a wall of ice between the two sisters below, and then stepped off the side. Elsa landed safely in a pile of snow with a thump. She quickly emerged, slightly disoriented from the fall, but hoping she had made it in time. In the same moment she stepped off the edge and created the wall, there had been a bright flash of light that Elsa knew was a blast of magic.

Elsa stumbled, but quickly found her bearings just as Sako blasted her way through the sealed door with Ichi, Galil, and Anna trailing behind her. Lilly was breathing heavily with her hand still outstretched, aiming towards what remained of Elsa's ice wall. Hannah sat calmly on the other side like nothing out of the ordinary had transpired. There was a collective sigh of relief.

Lilly suddenly realized what she had done, her face contorting in horror.

"H-Hannah, I...I-"

Hannah never gave her a chance to finish. She stood up, dropped a dagger that she'd been concealing under her coat, and walked past Sako and the gang and out of the room. The sound from the clang of the fallen dagger was deafening in the icy room.

"I'm sorry," Lilly breathed. She collapsed onto her knees and wailed.

"I think we're done here," Sako said, walking over and comforting Lilly.

Elsa didn't know what to say. Anna came over and rested a hand on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile. She must've heard the commotion. No one said anything or moved, until Sako finally spoke up again.

"We're leaving. Till next time, Elsa."

Ten minutes later, they were gone. Galil had gone and found Hannah lying on the floor of one of the palace's empty chambers. She intended to stay there until morning which was fine by Elsa.

Elsa sat on the hard, icy floor and hugged her knees to her chest.

"That was stupid," she said as Anna took a seat next to her.

They watched Ichi walk over and examine the dagger Hannah had dropped.

"Do you think she meant to kill her?" Anna wondered.

Elsa mumbled an incoherent reply. She was too upset to think or care about Hannah's intentions with the weapon. But apparently, Anna was.

"I don't think she was going to," Anna mused. "From what Ichi and Galil heard, she had the opportunity to do it several times. I think she wanted to, but couldn't. It's not like she knew she'd be coming here today, she must carry it with her all the time. She is a queen after all and is probably paranoid ever since..."

"Let it go, Anna." Elsa knew where she was going with this. Elsa wasn't even going to comment on how they hadn't followed Elsa's one order to stay in the foyer. Galil and Ichi's hearing was good, but not good enough to hear all the way from the foyer.

"I'm just saying it isn't all bad," the princess pointed out.

"Just shut up, Anna."

"Elsa?"

"I get it, you're too good to be that evil and deep down every one of you is perfect no matter what," Elsa snapped at her. Three heads snapped in Elsa's direction at once.

"Whoa, that's not where I was going and where did that even come from?"

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa apologized, instantly regretting her outburst. "But she was just such a..."

"A bitch?"

"Yeah," Elsa conceded. "Even I was hurt by the things she was saying."

"Well, I'm not arguing with that. Actually, my point was that the love we share is perfect." Anna leaned over and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. "No matter the universe."

Elsa smiled. "You still won't give up on them, will you?"

"She may have a frozen heart, but I know she loves Lilly. Besides I would never give up on you."

"Did you not listen to them at all?"

"Did you not listen to what I just said?" Anna retorted. "She has a frozen heart. But she wasn't always like that."

"I know that."

"Listen," Anna started as Elsa watched her reach into one of the pockets of her winter coat. She pulled out a wad of hair as white as snow. "In order to convince Hannah to go along with this I had to uh..."

Elsa raised her eyebrow at Anna. Anna blushed and turned her head away. "I had to have sex with her."

"Oh...that's what you were doing?" Elsa felt heat rising to her cheeks.

"Yeah, wow, this is awkward," Anna laughed. "Anyway, I thought, maybe I could grab some of her hair and we could, I don't know, use it to summon a younger version of herself before the frozen heart thing happened."

"And she didn't mind you ripping her hair out of her head?"

"She...likes it rough, it's complicated. Anyway, here I wanted you to have it, maybe you could try again." Anna handed the wad to Elsa.

Elsa took the hairs and held them in her hand, truly amazed by Anna's brilliance. Already, ideas were forming in her head.

"To be honest, it wasn't mutual," Anna said as she stood up and patted Elsa's shoulder. "And I'm really craving it right now if you know what I mean."

Elsa wasn't paying attention.

"I'm going to be taking Galil to one of the empty rooms for the evening. So, goodnight and please don't disturb us," Anna said a little too quickly. Elsa still wasn't paying attention but Ichi flushed bright red as she watched Anna and Galil exit the room hand in hand.

Elsa finally broke from her stupor and sealed the hairs in a box of ice for later use. She had her plan already queued up.

She looked up and found Ichi standing over her, waiting on her.

Elsa looked her straight in the eye. "Get down here, I need someone to cuddle with," she ordered.

Ichi leaped onto her.

* * *

**Earlier in Arendelle**

"Come in, Anna," Elsa answered the knock on her door. Anna entered and made her way purposefully to Elsa's desk.

"What's going on?"

"I'm here to say goodbye," Anna said.

"Aw, are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Elsa asked.

"I'm leaving you alone," Anna answered.

"Alone with Ichi," Elsa pointed out. "Besides, it'll just be for a day and a half."

"I know, but that's a whole day without seeing you," Anna exasperated.

"You'll be fine," Elsa assured her. _Please stay._

"I know, but...thanks Elsa."

Elsa smiled at the younger girl. "You look lovely in that dress. It's very, uh, cute on you," Elsa complimented with slightly darker shade of pink cheeks from when Anna first entered the room.

"I'm glad you like it," Anna said and give her skirt a little twirl.

"It goes well with your eyes," Elsa continued to dote on her sister. She wasn't sure if it actually did, she just wanted to say it. "You have beautiful eyes," she whispered.

"Yours are beautifuller," Anna retorted and the two girls giggled. "Well, I have to go now. Galil and Kristoff are waiting for me."

"Together? You better get down there before she rips his throat out," Elsa warned. Anna was going on a trip to try to rekindle her friendship with Kristoff and well, get Galil to not mind him as much. She still hated anyone of the opposite sex that even looked at Anna the wrong away. Galil's territorial behavior was only rivaled by the most vicious of animals. Like wolves which she sort of was.

"Well, bye," Anna waved as she turned to leave.

"Bye," Elsa said back. "Be safe." She watched the younger girl go until she was out the door. She wanted to get up and hug her good bye, but she already did that ten minutes ago when they said their goodbyes before. It was quite possible Anna would come back in to say goodbye again. There was nothing weird about that.

Elsa sighed in satisfaction. She was so lucky to have Anna.

There was also the nagging feeling of being watched to which Elsa scooted her chair back a tad and peered under her desk. Two blue eyes looked back up at her. Two blue eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Elsa asked her.

Ichi shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't say anything, Elsa," she claimed.

"You're insinuating something, aren't you?" Elsa argued.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ichi affirmed innocently.

"Why are you smiling like that then?"

"I like to see you blushing. It makes me happy," Ichi jested.

"Whatever, get back to work." Elsa scooted her chair forward and got back to work herself.

Ichi's response was a yawn and presumably resuming her nap curled up under the desk. How a full sized woman could curl up under there and sleep comfortably _while_ Elsa's own legs fit under there with room to spare was one of the many questions Elsa would never ever find an answer to.

"Flirter," came a whisper below the desk.

Elsa winced in pain as her foot impacted barren wood.

"Missed me," Ichi laughed.

She should have known better than to try kicking a cat in her own territory.

* * *

Elsa hadn't even waited a day before returning to Lilly's world, the younger version of Hannah being dragged along by the hand. In the minute interactions they had since Anna had summoned her, Elsa recognized the telltale signs that this girl had the workings of an 'Anna' more than the present Hannah had. If this didn't work with Lilly, nothing could.

Thankfully, Elsa didn't have to look long for Lilly. She found her in her bedroom, sitting at her vanity. She wouldn't have noticed Elsa enter the room if it weren't for the endless stream of questions pouring out of young Hannah's mouth.

"Elsa?" she exclaimed and she got up and turned around to face them. "What are you-?" She paused when she spotted Hannah being dragged behind Elsa. Her face changing from surprise to resignation.

"Elsa, not this again. Please."

"Lilly! Whoa, you look different. Like a good diff-"

"Shush," Elsa held up her fingers to Hannah's lips, cutting her off.

"Lilly, listen," Elsa said turning back to her black haired lookalike. "Just talk with her. If things don't work out, then I'll leave you alone, but please just give her a chance."

"I don't want to be hurt anymore," Lilly argued.

"That's why I'm doing this," Elsa quickly explained. "You're hurting now though. Just please, give Hannah a chance. Trust me, I know what our sister is really like. That girl from last night was not your sister."

"Then who is this?" Lilly nodded to the younger girl gleaming behind Elsa.

"It's the younger version of...that Hannah. Before the accident."

"I see." Lilly sighed. "Fine, I'll give her a chance, for you Elsa. But I want you to stay out of my business after this. If you can't do that, then I want you out of my life forever. Do you understand?"

Elsa nodded hurriedly as she pulled the younger girl out in front of her and shoved her forward. Hannah stumbled the distance and caught her footing at about arm's length from Lilly.

"We filled her in briefly about what's going on. It was a workout to calm her down, but she wasn't even upset when we told her what happened," Elsa pointed out, hoping it would assure Lilly.

Lilly just tapped her fingers onto her hip without showing any positive reaction to the news.

Elsa quickly took her retreat out of the bedroom, hearing Hannah squeal in delight at the prospect of meeting her older sister.

Elsa would have wished to find a way to listen, but she didn't have time to plan any arrangements. Instead she backed into the closed door and slid down its surface. Elsa was beat.

_I wonder where Sako is?_

Elsa sat up against the door, only hearing muffled voices coming from the room behind her.

_If Sako was here, she could hear what they were saying. But then she might have killed me for showing up with Hannah unannounced. She still might when she finds me.  
_  
Five minutes had passed since their conversation had started and already Elsa was becoming concerned. The muffled voices were growing louder now, well at least one of the voices were. Elsa held her breath and listened.

One of the voices continued screaming and there was a shift in tone as if the two were moving about the room. The one sided yelling wasn't letting up. Elsa's fingers dug into her palms as she balled her fists trying to resist the urge to barge into the room.

The sound started to become more distant. The only reason for that would have been if the two girls left the room.

_Possibly her balcony._

Elsa could no longer resist the urge. She was already up on her feet and pushing the door open a crack. Already the voices were clearly, but she still couldn't see anything. No doubt they went to the balcony.

"You are such an ignorant, brat. Get your head out of the clouds!" Lilly screamed.

"No, Lilly, I love you, we can fix this," Hannah pleaded.

Elsa slipped into the room and tiptoed across the room to a set of snowy furniture. Elsa crouched behind them to stay hidden. She had missed the next bouts of yelling and pleading on her way over, but now she had a clear view out onto the balcony. The balcony and the two sisters standing out there were caught in a vortex of snow. Elsa bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood.

"Just shut up!" Lilly screamed. Elsa could see Lilly pulling at her hair in frustration. _Maybe that's why it's so short._

"But we can fix this together," Hannah cried out over the battering winds. Elsa watched her approach Lilly and place a hand over her heart.

"Get off of me," Lilly cried. The world seemed to slow down as Lilly shoved her away. Elsa's eyes widened. Hannah hit the railing with her back. Lilly had shoved her too hard.

Elsa's own hand flew to her mouth to cover her scream as Hannah tumbled over the side of the railing. There wasn't a chance in hell she'd survive this fall. It was like watching her sister fall to her death.

Elsa disappeared back behind her hiding place, tears welling at her eyes. She didn't catch Lilly's reaction and at the moment that was the last thing on her mind. The only thing only thing on her mind now was Anna.

There wasn't a doubt in Elsa's mind that she was never going to see her again. Sako was going to murder her for bringing this on Lilly. Maybe Lilly would get to her first or maybe Elsa would get caught in whatever outburst Lilly was about to release. _Or what if they went after Anna in revenge?_ Elsa started sobbing. She had made a huge mistake for ever getting involved in any of this.

And then there was clapping. Elsa was confused now, that was not the reaction she'd been expecting. She wiped away her tears and peered back over the furniture to see what was going on.

Elsa's confusion was now tenfold. Standing in the middle the room, with a shit-eating grin on her face, stood Hannah. The white haired Hannah.

"Well done," Hannah called out. Lilly, who was on her knees out on the balcony, jumped to her feet.

"Who-what are you doing here?"

"You are just a mess aren't you?"

"Hannah, I can explain-"

"No need to," Hannah interrupted as she sauntered over to Lilly. "I saw everything."

Lilly stuttered as she tried to find her words. "Wh-I-why are you here?" she finally muttered.

Elsa sniffled and continued to watch curiously. The white haired girl had Lilly terrified it seemed.

"Because," Hannah reached Lilly and brought a hand to her face. Lilly stood still as Hannah trailed a finger along the trail of tears to her chin, tilting her face downward to meet the shorter girl. "You are the most heartless bitch I have ever met."

Lilly seemed to cringe at the statement. Hannah only smiled brighter. "And I absolutely love it." Elsa's jaw dropped as Hannah leaned in and kissed her straight on the lips.

_Huh? _

Hannah pulled away and started walking back inside. Lilly almost fell as she leaned in as Hannah pulled away. Lilly was starstruck, but followed Hannah back inside like an obedient pet.

Elsa ducked down some more to keep hidden.

"I don't understand?" Lilly asked.

"What is there to understand? I love how heartless you are to me. It turns me on," Hannah feverishly whispered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

_I'm sorry what, too? Your sister turns you on?_

"I had some time to think about last night. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted you. After you tried to kill me..." Hannah bit her lower lip and stopped to face Lilly. "I just wish you would stop crying like a baby and learn to accept yourself."

"Y-you like me like this?" Lilly asked hesitantly.

"Like? No, I love it."

"So, you saw what I did...back there?" Lilly nodded back towards the balcony.

"I just had to come back to see you. So I figured out a way to get here. It looks like I came just in time. I'm already soaked."

_She doesn't seem very wet to me._

Lilly's submissive demeanor suddenly started fading away. The fear on her face melted away, replaced by a sinister smirk that Elsa recognized from the first time she met Lilly. Maybe Elsa was wrong about Lilly after all. She really was a monster. But maybe so was Hannah.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Lilly said in a low, husky voice.

Elsa was beginning to become very uncomfortable. She suddenly felt the need to get out of here as fast as possible. The problem was that she had nowhere to go.

"I want you to do unholy things to me," Hannah cooed.

Elsa was so preoccupied with Lilly's transition that she didn't even notice Hannah beginning to discard her clothing. Elsa now understood what Hannah meant by 'soaked.' She panicked.

By the time her gaze went back to Lilly, she was nude as well. Elsa's eyes flickered back and forth between the two naked women. Between the two naked sisters.

_Sisters. Don't they realize they are sisters?_

Curiously though, Elsa found herself increasingly drawn to Hannah's naked form, even as her mind screamed that something was wrong.

_Well, Anna does have a nice body though. Good for her.  
_  
Lilly struck first, grabbing Hannah by the throat and shoving her onto the bed. She leapt on top and slapped Hannah across the face. Hannah screamed in pleasure.

Elsa continued to watch as the two had sex, her hands gripping the top of her hiding place. Elsa used the term sex vaguely. This was almost more abuse than sex. But they both were enjoying it greatly.

Elsa finally pulled herself away and disappeared behind her hiding spot. She sighed and ran her fingers through her disheveled hair. This should have been the most revolting, repulsive thing she'd ever witnessed. They were both sisters.

_Incest._

Instead, her center felt like it was on fire. She bashed balled fists into her forehead once, twice, a third time, trying to rid her mind of these thoughts.

Why was this turning her on so much? All she had to do was picture them with different hair colors and it would have been the equivalent of her having sex with Anna.

_I would never hurt Anna like this though. I'd be gentle with her..._

Elsa smacked her forehead a fourth time. The moaning was penetrating her mind, Elsa tried covering her ears to block it out, but her thighs tightened involuntarily.

She tried to resist, but she couldn't. Her center was throbbing too much. It was calling to her. Elsa reached down to the hem of her dress.

"I'm so sorry, Anna," she cried to herself as her other hand disappeared into the depths between her thighs. Tears were pooling in her eyes as she entered herself, the wet sounds and moaning from Lilly and Hannah only edging her on more.

When Sako entered the bedroom, she wasn't sure what to be surprised at more. Lilly moaning on top of who she presumed was Hannah or Elsa masturbating in the corner behind the divan.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to my beta reader, Mig and rd.

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave any questions, comments, or reviews.


	6. Part 6: The Dog House

**A/N:** Still a months wait, but I did manage to get it out a little faster at least. We're looking at two more chapters though. Still not as a lot of smut, but will make up for it in the next two chapters for sure.

* * *

**Part 6: The Dog House**

"So, you're just going to leave then?" Elsa asked for clarification from Lilly, whom she and Ichi were visiting to see off.

"There's nothing for me here," Lilly answered. Lilly had ultimately decided to go live in Hannah's dimension now that they were 'together'. She was giving up her home to remain reunited with her sister. It would be sweet if it wasn't so...

_Revolting._

"Won't people ask questions though?" Ichi asked Hannah. "Your Lilly is supposed to be dead."

"They'll get over it. Besides, it's not like Lilly will hold any power. I will still be the Queen in this relationship," Hannah answered, still hanging off of Lilly's arm as she had been when they got here.

_God help their subjects._

Elsa turned her attention to Sako who was standing happily at Lilly's side.

"I still don't understand why you aren't going," she commented. Sako was staying behind and to Elsa's astonishment, everyone was happy about it.

"It would be too much of a hassle," Hannah was quick to answer for her.

Sako's eyes darted over to Hannah before returning to Elsa. "It's my choice. Come on, I'll explain it," she said, nodding in a direction away from the group. Elsa followed as Sako walked away.

"It isn't because of her, is it?" Elsa asked, 'her' being Hannah.

A frown flashed across Lilly's face. "No, but she has a point. You see Elsa, my partnership with Lilly is effectively over. I don't need to protect her anymore and she's finally happy again. My job is finished."

"But-"

"Of course I still love her, but we're..." Sako nodded towards Ichi back at the group, "not as loyal and obedient as you think. We are independent people and I think it's my time to move on."

"What are you going to do?"

"Travel the world actually. I've always wanted to see human built architecture and this is finally my chance. I'm going to explore every civilization I can."

"That sounds difficult. How are you going to fit in?"

"Fit in to what?" Sako asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Fit in to civilization. I don't think people will take too kindly to you after what Lilly did to Arendelle. Not to mention you stand out like a sore thumb with those ears no offense."

Sako's clueless face and failure to answer caused Elsa to narrow her eyes, but it slowly dawned on her what was going on.

"Is there...is there anyone alive here?"

Sako shook her head.

Elsa took a step back in shock. "Jesus..."

"This a dead world, Elsa. The only thing left is the few animals that I hunt for food. Lilly wiped out humanity years ago."

_Lilly was serious when she meant there was nothing left here for her. I do not envy the people living in Hannah's dimension._

"No wonder why you'd rather travel the world here than stay with Lilly."

"It's just easier this way," Sako shrugged.

"Well in any case, if you ever get bored or finish your world tour, my castle is always open to you," Elsa offered.

"Thank you, Elsa."

"The same goes if you're ever lonely. Don't force yourself to remain alone."

"Okay, Elsa."

By now they were heading back to the group and Elsa still had a question she wanted to ask Sako while they were alone.

"Sako, what do you think of this?" she asked, indicating to the pair of sisters they were heading too.

"I don't like Hannah, though to be honest, she's the perfect match for Lilly. They're both abusive and immoral. They only differ in how they carry it out. Lilly is much more direct. In a way, I'm glad she stole Lilly away from me."

Sako had apparently misinterpreted the question because Elsa had meant asking about their incestuous relationship, not Hannah specifically. But her curiosity over Sako's last statement got the better of her.

"Stole?"

"Hannah is very possessive of her lover and very manipulative. I'd say she is even worse than Lilly, she's completely heartless. She is probably just using Lilly for her powers, but what do I care, Lilly is happy. Anyway, she has Lilly convinced that only she is allowed to touch her. I haven't had sex with Lilly since that day you brought that younger Hannah. It's also why our weekly get-togethers are no more. She absolutely loathes the idea of you touching Lilly, Elsa. I overheard her one night freaking out over it. Hannah hates the idea of you and Anna. Jealousy, I suspect."

"That doesn't bother you at all?" Elsa pondered. _These people are lunatics. Why am I just figuring this out now?_

"They're the perfect match," Sako answered simply.

Unfortunately, they were too close to the group for their conversation to continue privately and Elsa cursed herself for failing to ask the one question she wanted to.

_Am I the only one who remembers that they are sisters?_

"There you two are," Hannah spat. "Come on, let's get your goodbyes over with."

"Oh hey," Sako whispered into Elsa's ear, "I'm going to need you and Ichi to stay behind after they leave. I really need to get laid one last time."

Elsa smiled when she saw Ichi's ears twitch and a blush rise to her cheeks.

* * *

"This is a lovely place, Hannah," Anna noted as she stirred her tea. "It looks just like home."

"Well, it should," Hannah responded sharply. Anna just put on a smile and continued to stir her tea.

"I have to thank you again for inviting me and Galil to your...dimension," Anna added to break the tension.

"Oh, I figured we should have gotten together eventually. It's been so long since we've seen each other...at least on good terms," responded Hannah.

Sitting next to Hannah, Lilly scoffed. "Oh please, don't listen to her, Anna. I convinced her to invite you two for lunch. I tried to teach her the value of maintaining friendships."

"Oh shush," Hannah snapped with a cross of her arms.

"Though I still don't think she learned anything," Lilly concluded.

"No doubt," Anna answered under her breath as Hannah stared Lilly down. Hannah had been a less than pleasant host over the last few hours that Galil and Anna had been there. Lilly had been only somewhat better. Anna figured her status as Elsa's sister was what kept Lilly's usual animosity towards Anna and Galil at bay. Galil was only invited as an accessory, not that Anna would have gone without her anyway.

Considering Anna had never told Elsa that she was taking this trip after being invited the week prior, the last thing she wanted to do was travel to a strange land alone. At least Anna had Galil with her and by extension, Ichi knew where they were since there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell Galil hadn't ran her mouth to her within the first few days – if not hours – of Anna telling Galil about the trip. So if something happened to them, at least someone knew where they were.

Not that Anna thought anything bad was going to happen. She trusted them enough to not expect anything other than a social call. Lilly liked Elsa too much and as much as she would probably deny it, Hannah liked Anna too. In her own strange coldhearted way.

"So, Lilly, what's it like being on the other end of the sisterly crown?" Anna asked before Lilly and Hannah could start bickering again.

"It's very convenient. No work and all play," she answered.

"I'm twice the queen you have ever been or will be," Hannah snapped.

"It's a waste of time. They all are," Lilly shot back.

"The only waste of time is you."

_They're fighting. Again._

Anna felt a tug on her sleeve and looked over. Galil was looking at her with sad eyes and drooping ears. The look was obvious enough.

_Yeah, I'm ready to go too._

"Excuse me," Anna raised her voice to cut through the argument that had ignited between Lilly and Hannah. "It's getting kind of late. I think Galil and I should retire back to our Arendelle."

In an instant, Hannah's entire demeanor changed. "Oh, must you go so soon? Why not stay the night?"

Anna knew where this was going already. She was actually really considering it, but...

She felt heat rising to her cheeks and her eyes darted to Lilly. "You mean...?"

"Come on, Anna. You and Galil should stay the night with us," Hannah suggested with a wink.

_Us?_

"Hannah," Anna exasperated. "Your sister is right there."

"So? She'll be with us all night too, what's the problem?"

It had been the worst time for Anna to take a sip of her tea, something she did to distract herself from the mortification of Hannah suggesting they have sex with her sister sitting right next to her. She promptly spit it out the moment Lilly asked the question.

"What!?"

"Well, it took a lot convincing and pleading for me to allow you two to touch her, let me tell you that," Hannah continued, un-phased by Anna's outburst. Lilly nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, but hold up." The gears were slowly fitting into place within Anna's head. The way they bickered and fought. How unusually close and touchy they'd been throughout lunch and after. It all had flown right over Anna' head. "Oh my God, are you two...together?"

Lilly and Hannah both cocked their heads. Anna looked back towards Galil, who just shrugged.

"Didn't Elsa tell you?" Lilly asked.

Anna shook her head. _I just knew there was a reason she was skimpy on the details._

"Well, then she has some explaining to do when you get home," Lilly laughed.

"The offer still stands," Hannah immediately reminded her.

Anna tried to put on her best poker face. "Oh, I'm sorry, but we will have to decline."

"Really? But why?" Anna could tell that Hannah was legitimately disappointed, which should have counted as a rare moment.

_Think fast, Anna._

"Well, you see, I promised Elsa I wouldn't be long. I don't want her to worry. Also...uhm...it's my time of the month," Anna quickly lied.

"Oh, well that's no issue," Hannah pointed out with a smile.

_Bleh!_

Anna even heard Galil gag.

"I'm so sorry. We'll have to set up another date in the near future though." Anna started standing and Galil followed. "Again, I can't thank you enough for your hospitality, your majesty." Anna and Galil both bowed.

"Don't mention it," Hannah said. "I trust you know your way back to the stones?"

"Yes, of course." Apparently, Lilly and Hannah had a set up a portal between Hannah's world and theirs, similar to the one between theirs and Lilly's old world. Anna wasn't sure whether to be worried or not.

By now, Lilly and Hannah had joined them and were hugging out their goodbyes. Touching them had a whole new meaning than when they had arrived. Anna's cheeks still hadn't recovered from the blush.

"Say hello to Elsa for me, Anna," Lilly asked. "It's been a few weeks since we departed and I already miss her."

"I will. I'll tell her you're doing fine. B-both of you. Thanks again for having us, it was nice catching up. We'll have to set up for another time. Until next time, Queen Hannah, Princess Lilly," Anna curtsied.

Anna was glad she could drop her smile once they were finally gone.

"What was that?" she asked Galil the moment Anna knew they were alone as they traversed Hannah's castle.

"What?"

"T-That! This is insane. No wonder Elsa didn't tell me. She would have died from embarrassment. That poor thing, who knows what really happened."

"Maybe you should have told her we were coming," Galil pointed out.

"She never would have let us. Besides, it was kind of alright catching up...until that bombshell hit."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Galil stated. "Why are you in such a fuss, Anna?"

"What? They're sisters, Galil. Sisters! That's like you and Ichi or me and Elsa. Yuck. It's wrong and it's," Anna paused to look around as if afraid someone would catch her about to say a naughty word, _"incest_."

Galil simply shrugged her shoulders. "So?"

"So? Galil, incest is wrong! Morally wrong."

"You don't have a leg to stand on when it comes to morality. Not when you're having sex with me," Galil argued.

"Well, it's still gross," Anna huffed. "We're sisters. Family doesn't do that to each other. I mean, they grew up together...kind of."

"I just don't find that kind of stuff gross, I suppose. Ichi told me that since we haven't grown up in your society, we aren't ingrained with your taboos. If two sisters want to have sex or fall in love, I don't see a problem with that," Galil reasoned.

"Ichi told you that?" Anna narrowed her eyes and turned back to face Galil who just nodded. "Anyway, it's still gross, wrong, and revolting. Did I say gross? Ew, I almost puked when I realized it."

"Are you going to talk to Elsa?"

"Of course, now I am. The poor dear is probably dying on the inside. I can't imagine what she had to go through. Of course I understand why she wouldn't want to tell me, but come on, a little heads up would have been nice."

"You are blowing this out of proportion," Galil observed. "Sounds like Elsa is too."

"It is a big deal. You wouldn't understand, Galil."

"It really isn't. If you and Elsa..."

Galil was cutoff when Anna spun on her heels mid step and pointed a finger directly in Galil's face. "Don't even joke around like that!" she ordered.

"Okay, okay," Galil conceded, holding her hands up. "Let's just drop it. Besides, we're here and Galil just wants to go home. Those two were exasperating with their passive-aggressiveness and being at each other's throats all day."

"That we agree on," Anna said as she lifted her pointing hand and started to pet behind Galil's ears much to Galil's delight.

* * *

**Earlier in Arendelle**

The door flew open without notice. Anna and Galil barely had time to cover up, but somehow they both managed to cover their chests with the sheets. Anna squinted into the sudden light that was pouring into the hallway from the open door. Eventually, Anna's vision cleared and the silhouette in the doorway took shape.

"Ichi!" Galil hissed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I-I just...I needed...to speak," Ichi mumbled. She stood still in the doorway in shock, mouth agape and failed to find her words.

_Can she get any redder though?_

Anna continued to stare in shock and finally Galil grabbed a pillow and whirled it in the general direction of the catgirl.

"Get out!" Galil screamed.

The pillow bounced harmlessly off the wall, but it spurred Ichi into action. She quickly did a double take and went for the door. "I'm sorry, I'll come back later-no, tomorrow."

The door was almost closed when it stopped and Ichi poked her head through. "I'm sorry," she repeated before Galil screamed at her again.

Finally the door clicked shut and Galil hopped out of bed – buck naked – and lunged for the door to lock it.

"Idiot," she cursed.

_Idiot? Look who is talking, you were supposed to lock it earlier._

Anna let the covers fall off her chest. She also relaxed her thighs, releasing the head that she had pinned between her legs. There was a ruffling of sheets, but finally the young girl popped out from beneath the covers.

"What was that about?" the younger, fourteen-year old Anna asked.

"Don't worry about it," Anna said. She kicked the remaining covers off, exposing her full naked body to the moonlight. "Now get back down there and lick my pussy, please."

The younger Anna smiled and crawled back down the length of her body. After borrowing the summoning crystals a second time from the trolls, Anna had decided to acquire them permanently. It wasn't easy, the trolls wouldn't accept money, but they did accept land. Land that would guarantee their residency. It turned out most of the lands in the Valley of the Living Rock was owned by the royal family. So Anna decided to take money from the family's treasury, buy the land in her name, and give it to the trolls in exchange for the crystals. Elsa didn't know.

Anna grabbed the back of younger Anna's head as she began to lap at her aching cunt. Anna moaned and thanked the heavens that she was such a natural at licking pussy. And this one, if Anna remembered correctly, had barely even begun to explore her sexuality.

Young Anna yelped when Anna finally came, not expecting that kind of reaction she had produced from the older girl. The moment Anna came down from her high, she pulled the younger girl back to her level and promptly licked across her jaw, savoring in her own taste before pulling young Anna into a deep kiss.

"Wow, that was-"

"Amazing?" Anna interrupted. "Oh, you're in for a fun time tonight if you thought that was amazing."

Anna proceeded to lick her younger self's face clean, much to her giggling enjoyment.

"Hehe, that tickles."

"You ready for your turn?" Anna asked with half-lidded eyes. Her tongue darted out to flick at a spot she had missed on young Anna's freckled chin.

Young Anna nodded nervously. "Please be gentle. It's my first time."

Anna knew that, but she would have to be gentle. This one hadn't discovered the wonders of a doorknob yet. That wasn't until Anna was sixteen.

_She's probably extra tight._

Anna was salivating at the idea of sticking her fingers in, but she reigned herself in as she laid young Anna back down onto the bed and slid her hand down towards her center.

_Where the hell is Galil?_

As if on cue, Galil reentered the room from Anna's private bath. "Sorry, I had to pee," she apologized.

"Get over hear and pry her legs apart. I need someone to catch her juices," Anna teased.

Young Anna tensed amidst her squirming as Anna prodded at her entrance.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you," Anna assured her.

Young Anna nodded nervously.

"You did well for your first time, but now let Galil show you how it's really done with the tongue."

By now, Galil was between young Anna's legs. Anna shifted her fingers to rub at the younger's clit. She whimpered and Anna slid a finger down her slit, coating it thoroughly. Anna brought the finger up and stuck it in young Anna's mouth without warning. She took the hint and started licking, during the same moment Galil's tongue met her entrance.

Young Anna arched her back as Galil started to lap and Anna brought her hand back down. As Galil started to work at her clit, Anna position her finger at young Anna's folds, ready to enter fully. Anna leaned down and kissed her younger self on the forehead before plunging in.

Anna loved to please herself.

* * *

Anna peeled her eyes away from the report to look up at her sister across the desk. Elsa was buried in a similar sheet of paper.

"Pssst. Hey, Elsa?" she whispered.

"Hm? Is there something wrong with the figures?"

Anna looked back down at the gibberish of the monthly military expenditures report. Endless words and numbers that meant nothing to Anna that Elsa had no trouble understanding. So why had Anna agreed to help Elsa go over them again?

"There's nothing wrong with them...I think. But um, did Ichi tell you where we were yesterday?"

Elsa didn't look up from her papers. "She said you two went off into the woods," Elsa answered.

_Either she covered for us or Galil didn't tell her the truth. Most likely the former.  
_  
"Well, she lied then."

"Mhmm."

Apparently Elsa wasn't listening because Anna watched her eyes continued to read over the monthly reports, not acknowledging that she had been lied to.

"I was invited for lunch with Lilly and Hannah," Anna continued.

Still no obvious reaction, but Elsa had heard it alright. Her pupils stayed fixated on a single spot on the page.

"I understand why you didn't want to tell me the truth," Anna said as her cheeks turned pink.

It was nothing compared to the color rising on Elsa's face though. Elsa bit her lower lip.

"I wish you would have told me where you were going. What if something happened to you?" Elsa calmly asked. What was obvious was left unsaid.

"You wouldn't have let us go," Anna countered.

"For good reason," Elsa pointed out.

"I understand. Still..." Anna didn't finish her thought.

Anna continued to watch Elsa stare at the unread report in her grasp. Her normally pale cheeks remained flushed.

"Well, Lilly said hello. She's also doing well," Anna broke the silence.

"That's nice. I'm glad she's adapting to her new surroundings."

"They fight though. A lot. But I think that's normal for them."

"Yes," Elsa concurred.

Anna placed the report she'd been trying to get through back onto the desk and laughed. Tried to at least. It came out forced. "They actually invited me and Galil too," Anna swallowed, "to spend the night. Can you believe that?"

For the first time since starting this awkward conversation, Elsa reacted. Her head shot up and her blue eyes bored down onto Anna, causing the younger girl to shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"But I didn't take it, of course. Of course you know that, you saw me later that night," Anna pointed out quickly.

"With Lilly?" Elsa whispered.

"Yes," Anna squeaked.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Interesting, I was under the impression Hannah kept her on a short leash."

"Well, I was told it took a lot of convincing. I didn't know what that meant at first, but now that you say that, it sorta makes sense. I mean, Hannah was very controlling of Lilly and I would think with their personalities that they would cause..." Anna stopped when she realized she was rambling. "Listen, Elsa, if they offered you that, you would refuse too, right?" Anna swallowed again.

Elsa scoffed. "I would never. I don't care how happy they are, I will never condone that kind of behavior. It is morally wrong in so many ways." The 'i'-word was better left unsaid and Anna was glad for that.

"Right," Anna agreed.

Elsa returned her attention to the reports. "Now let's drop this topic and return to these reports. I want to finish them today."

Anna nodded and picked back up the report. She continued to pretend to understand what she was reading, but not before taking one more glimpse at her older sister. Elsa had a similar idea at the same moment and both sisters met each other's eyes before quickly returning to the work at hand.

"Oh, Anna, by the way, did you happen to take gold out of the crown's treasury and then use it to buy land from the crown?"

Anna made run for the door without a second thought.

* * *

**Earlier in Arendelle**

"You look beautiful, your majesty," the dignitary commented.

"Thank you."

"Once again, we're honored by your kingdom's hospitality," he continued on. The Queen of Arendelle zoned out as her eyes drifted across the crowded ballroom, filled with an assortment of partygoers. Her eyes were looking for a familiar face or head of hair, but she couldn't really pick her sister out. Dozens of conversations filled her ears, making it extraordinarily difficult to concentrate on just one.

Eventually, the dignitary bowed and excused himself, leaving the queen, much to her satisfaction, alone. That was until the Princess of Arendelle burst from the throng of people to join her sister's side.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" the Queen asked when her sister joined her at the dais.

"Very much so. Except all the suitors. There's so many of them," the princess whined.

"Oh, I know," the queen laughed. "They just don't get the hint, do they?"

"Nope. Ugh, my ears are killing me," the princess complained, scratching at her hair vigorously.

"Stop," the queen barked. "Just leave them alone."

"But it's annoying."

"Just deal with it, please. At least until the party is over. Be grateful this is all we have to do."

The princess let out a huff. "This is hard."

"Yeah, I don't envy them at all."

"And loud. So very loud."

"Right?" the queen agreed. "I can hardly hear myself think."

Meanwhile, in the closed off gardens behind the castle, two young woman were enjoying an afternoon picnic just to themselves.

"Ichi! Galil!" came the familiar yell of Gerda approaching from the castle. "What on earth are you two doing?"

The two girls perked up from their interrupted meal as the old handmaiden approached them.

"Don't you know there's a ball going on? Arendelle is hosting foreign dignitaries and you two are out hear having a picnic? I hope you two have an explanation..."

"But Elsa gave us the day off. She told us to go enjoy ourselves during the ball," Ichi quickly explained. Galil nodded, but neither Ichi nor Galil had noticed how Gerda had inexplicably trialed off.

"Why you...young lady what has gotten into you?" Gerda demanded.

"Huh?" both girls asked simultaneously.

"Don't 'huh' me," Gerda snapped before reaching down and grabbing at one of Ichi's feline ears. It, and its pair, pulled off of Elsa's head attached to a platinum-blonde colored headband. With that, Anna slowly reached up and pulled her own fake ears off.

"You think my old eyes were going to be fooled that easily?" Gerda demanded.

Elsa looked down and away. "No," she muttered. Elsa felt like she was a child again, being scolded by the old maid or her parents for partaking in a foolish escapade of little Anna's doing. It felt great.

"Hosting dignitaries is hard," Anna quickly argued.

"I thought you loved balls?" Gerda reared back, shocked by Anna's sudden change in opinion.

"Not when they're full of suitors trying to marry me."

"I remember a little princess who was thrilled at the idea of meeting suitors to marry," Gerda pointed out.

"Well, I changed," Anna huffed and crossed her arms.

"She was a child too," Gerda pointed out.

"Hey!"

"Your majesty, this is very immature of you. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume the princess put you up to this, but why go along with it? Don't you know how important this is?"

"I agree with Anna," Elsa started. "This stuff's really hard and I don't want to marry anyone anytime soon. Ichi and Galil were a solution, that yes, Anna came up with. Besides, they both deserved punishment for impersonating us before. This way, they do their time while Anna and I get a nice needed break for some sisterly bonding."

Gerda knelt down and took Elsa's hand. "Sweetie, I know this job is hard and I know you two have so much to make up, but you have to see it through. Yours and Arendelle's reputation is on the line here."

"Ichi can handle it. Are you forgetting who she is?" Anna butted in.

"I know Ichi _can_, but what if they slip up? What if someone notices their ears or tail? Or if they see you two walking around with these fake ears and," Gerda leaned over and looked at the fake tail coming out from under Elsa's bottom, "tails?"

"Gerda, you just have to trust me. It's my judgment as Queen to use them as our doubles for this situation. I have confidence that they can do it and I have confidence their disguises will hold up, even to Galil's havoc. Anyway, it's only for the ball."

Gerda sighed. There wasn't much she could do at this point anyway.

"But, I will take your advice into consideration and anytime a situation like this comes up, I will make sure to inform the castle staff beforehand," Elsa conceded.

Gerda smiled. At least Elsa had learned something.

Just when Elsa and Anna thought there about to restore their peace, another interruption came thundering out of the castle towards them.

"I knew it," Kai said when he spotted Elsa and Anna on their blanket. "You four may be able to trick the guests, but my staff and I aren't so easily fooled," Kai boasted.

Elsa winced.

"Did you really think you could fool me, by hiding their tails and tucking their ears into their hair, your majesty?" Kai continued to rant at them, like a father punishing his children.

Elsa shared a look of regret with Gerda while Anna moaned in the background.

* * *

Galil hated days like this. There was nothing really to do. Anna was busy and there was no lessons scheduled. The storm that was currently unleashing a torrent of rain over Arendelle prevented her from finding salvation in the outdoors. Instead she sulked around the halls with no real destination in mind, waiting for something of interest to pop up.

There was something she could do though. Galil had woken up a little hot and flustered today, more so than usual. It showed by the way she clenched her thighs in want while she walked.

Galil stopped walking and panted. She was probably going to have to find a secluded spot somewhere to do her business, otherwise she probably wouldn't make it through the day. She made her decision.

Galil continued on, now with a destination in mind and anticipation building. At least she had something to do now. She could have gone back to her shared room with Anna, there was nothing wrong with Anna accidentally walking in on her. But Galil was feeling frisky today, she wanted to do it somewhere hidden and risky. Technically, she didn't know where she was going, but she was on the hunt for somewhere at least.

When Galil came across an open door, she did a double take after a catching a quick glance inside. Upon closer inspection, her eyes widened at what had caught her attention.

The particular room was one of Elsa's administrative offices and as such, fell under the realm of her personal assistant, Ichi. Ichi was presently in the far end of the room, leaning over at something on the floor, possibly looking for something she had dropped. Her behind was facing up into the air, pointing almost directly at the door while her tail swung lazily back and forth. Galil gripped the doorframe tightly as she peered inside and bit her lower lip.

Galil couldn't peel her eyes away from the sight. She wanted it. She wanted it so bad. Never before had Galil wanted Ichi like this. She always had a desire for Ichi, in a way, ever since she first laid eyes on her. She remembered that day clearly, even though Ichi introduced herself with hissing, Galil's heart fluttered. She loved Anna dearly, but Ichi was always the main attraction. She could never explain why, but she was always drawn to the sometimes annoying and uptight catgirl. Galil never cared that they were sisters either, but she knew Ichi was untouchable and didn't want to break Anna's heart. So she kept those desires hidden as a fantasy.

That was when the scent hit her. It wasn't something a normal human nose would have picked up. But Ichi was definitely in heat. Galil's legs trembled.

_She's practically calling me over. Why is she bending over so long? Galil needs her now._

Galil had to have it. Her mind briefly tried to resist, but was quickly overcome with lust. All reason was disregarded. Galil pushed off the doorframe and started forward. She was going to have it.

Whatever had Ichi preoccupied on the floor for so long had kept her from noticing Galil sneaking into the room until she was right on top of her. Careful to avoid Ichi's swaying tail, Galil moved in and enveloped her from behind, locking Ichi in with her arms across her torso. She made sure to give Ichi an extra bump in the rear with her hips.

"Elsa!" Ichi yelped as soon as Galil made contact. She tried perking up, but Galil used her weight to keep her bent over. Ichi's cluelessness turned Galil on even further.

"Not Elsa," Galil cooed into Ichi's ear from behind before nipping at her earlobe with her fangs. Galil finally pulled Ichi to a standing position and with one hand pinning Ichi's back against Galil's body, she used her other to travel downward.

Ichi tensed up. "G-Galil?" Ichi put up no resistance as Galil rested her hand on Ichi's crotch and pressed down through the fabric. It was warm and sent shivers done Galil's spine.

When Ichi bucked her hips forward, Galil took the initiative, spun Ichi around, and kissed her deeply before she could react further. Ichi leaned into the kiss and allowed Galil's tongue to enter without resistance.

"Oh, Galil," she panted with closed eyes when they finally pulled away. Galil smirked. She hadn't thought about how Ichi would react, but she seemed to be reacting positively so far. Galil kind of knew Ichi liked her a lot though.

She was contemplating what to do next – because she hadn't planned this far ahead – when Ichi's eyes snapped open and her grip on Galil tightened considerably.

"Lock the door," she demanded. Galil was taken a back at first, but quickly ran to the door with all her might, slammed it shut and locked it. When she turned around, she found Ichi sitting up on a table with her skirts pulled up and her legs spread open.

Galil was in between those legs in a flash. She quickly pulled away the remaining fabric that stood in the way of her prize without waiting for further orders. Ichi's wet cunt caused Galil to lose her mind.

Without a second thought, Galil stuck her nose into Ichi's crotch and inhaled. The scent fogged her mind and her knees promptly gave out. Galil collapsed to the floor, but quickly scurried back up as Ichi mewled above her.

"P-please," Ichi begged. Galil met Ichi's half-lidded gaze and froze. She was in an unbelievable position, one that a just a few minutes ago seemed impossible. Yet here she was, unable to cope with this miracle that she was presented with.

Ichi grew impatient with Galil's hesitation and kicked her in the head. "Idiot, pay attention," she barked.

"Huh?" Galil asked as she came out of her stupor, rubbing the spot where Ichi's foot had struck her.

"Lick my pussy," Ichi demanded.

"Oh." Galil leaned down and froze again.

_How do I do that again?_

"Galil, what are you waiting for" Ichi whined.

"Uh, Galil's forgot how to do," Galil said, momentarily returning to her old, incorrect speech patterns. The speech lessons that Anna and the castle staff had drilled into her over the past months were nowhere to be found.

Ichi's mouth hung open in wonderment. Finally she grabbed Galil's head and shoved it into her crotch. "Learn," she said over Galil's muffled cries.

Galil relearned fast.

What seemed like an eternity later, Galil and Ichi found themselves cuddled up on the floor, hidden behind an old desk. Their clothes had long since been discarded and their bodies covered in a mix of sweat, saliva, and sexual fluids.

"Ichi, that was..."

"Amazing?" Ichi finished.

"Did Galil do good?"

"Galil, did great." Ichi squeezed her tighter.

"We should probably go back soon. Before someone looks for us," Galil pointed out.

Ichi sighed. "Yeah. We can't let them find out."

"It'll break their hearts."

"And they would never allow it."

"Yeah," Galil agreed. "They would never approve of us. Never ever."

"Even if they got over the fact that we were disloyal to them. You know, the incest thing."

"Yeah."

"Come on, Galil. Let's get changed." Ichi pulled away from Galil and sat up.

"But Galil's all sticky and gross," Galil whined. She didn't want to leave Ichi's arms ever.

Ichi giggled and looked down on Galil. "I guess I have to lick you clean then."

Galil didn't protest as Ichi dove back down and started licking the wetness off of her jaw and chin. Her body trembled under Ichi's tongue.

"I'm really messy down _there_," Galil squeaked, the spark reunited in her core.

"So am I," Ichi cooed as she started licking down Galil's neck and torso. When she got far enough, she swung her leg over Galil's head with her crotch ending up positioned right over Galil's face. "Maybe we can clean each other," she suggested.

Galil's swallowed as her mouth watered. "Elsa isn't expecting you back so soon, right?"

* * *

"Hey Ichi," Galil called out as she approached Ichi from behind and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Galil," Ichi murmured. Ichi slowly turned around and kissed her.

"Are you busy?" Galil asked when Ichi pulled away.

"Not right now," she answered.

"Do you want to maybe...?"

"I already have a place picked out," Ichi answered with a smirk.

Only weeks had passed by since Ichi and Galil had started their secret relationship. All signs of affection had to be kept for when they were alone, not an easy task, but one that they pulled off flawlessly. Their secret encounters during the day were pulled off with similar results. It was hard work, but nonetheless they were both content with the arrangement and the best part was, no one suspected a thing.

* * *

Anna turned the corner and came within a foot of running into Elsa, causing her to jump back and hold her hand over her racing heart.

"Oh, Elsa, you scared me," Anna said when she caught her breath.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Elsa asked. Anna had been moving so fast she almost barreled Elsa over.

"Oh, I'm looking for Galil. I can't find her anywhere. Have you seen her?"

"No, but do you need her for something?"

"Actually I just wanted to talk to her," Anna answered, rubbing her left wrist with her other hand. She was embarrassed to admit this in front of her sister. "She's been acting strange recently. She's been distant and well, not very affectionate I guess."

Elsa narrowed her eyes causing Anna to shy back, unsure what her sister's reaction meant.

"She hasn't wanted to sleep with me in weeks," Anna quietly admitted and averted her eyes as her cheeks turned pink.

"Oh," Elsa said. "Well, I was actually looking for Ichi myself."

"Oh, really?" Anna asked quickly, trying to change the topic.

"I'll help you find Galil if you help me find Ichi afterwards?" Elsa suggested.

"That sounds great. I was going to head this way, but if you came from there I guess she isn't that way." Anna turned around and started going in the opposite direction. "Follow me."

Anna paused. "Err, unless you think we should split up?" she quickly corrected herself.

"No, that won't be necessary," Elsa responded rather callously as she walked past Anna. Anna followed, taking note how quickly Elsa was walking compared to her normal behavior.

_What has gotten into you?_

"So, do you need Ichi for some queenly stuff?" Anna asked to break the silence.

"No, I need to talk to her too. Personal stuff," she added and Anna took the hint not to pry further. It was obvious that Elsa was in no mood to share.

_Odd. I wonder what her issue is with Ichi. Personal stuff is kind of vague even for Elsa. That could mean anything. Even personal stuff._

"It's a good thing we ran into each other," Anna pointed out.

Her only response was a grunt. It was a cue to stop talking.

_And suddenly she is in no mood to talk. Seriously, she was fine just a few minutes ago._

Five minutes of agonizing searching passed by with no result. Elsa's silence was driving Anna nuts and as was the permanent frown that adored her face. She was also started to move faster and was searching much more intently. It wasn't obvious at first, but Anna could tell Elsa was getting desperate to find Galil. Or Ichi.

Anna was about to demand an answer from Elsa – her mouth was even open ready to speak – when she heard a strange sound coming from up ahead.

Elsa heard it too, Anna could tell from the way she cocked her head and slowed her pace. As they moved forward, the sound became clearer. It sounded like mewling. Mewling like a cat. Mewling meant...

_Ichi._

Elsa stopped in her tracks and gasped, but Anna missed the sound as she spoke up. "Ha, I guess we found Ichi."

Anna started jogging ahead, past Elsa, when she failed to move forward, her target set on finding the source of the mewling. "The deals not off just because we found Ichi first!" Anna called out over her shoulder.

"Anna, wait!" Elsa yelled, but Anna kept moving. She reached the door where the mewling was obviously coming from. She was about to throw the door open when she realized Elsa had already caught up to her.

"Anna, please just wait," she snapped, still trying to catch her breath from her sprint down the hall.

"Huh?" Anna was about to turn around and ask Elsa what her problem was when the sounds coming from the room pulled her attention to the door.

Instinctively, Anna started opening the door. Elsa tried lunging forward to stop her, but Anna shoved her off.

"Elsa, what has gotten into you?" Anna demanded with a scowl as she flung the door open.

Her eyes briefly saw the inside of the room before returning to face Elsa. Her head shot back to face the room instantaneously.

"What..."

"Oh, Galil," Ichi moaned. Ichi, naked, was standing behind Galil, also naked, with both their backs to the door. Ichi had Galil's tail in her grasp and was rubbing it vigorously between her legs.

"Ichi," Galil whined over her shoulder. "You're dirtying my tail. I'll have to get a bath to clean your cum off of it."

Ichi mewled in response and clenched her thighs around the bushy tail.

"And stop being so loud, you're going to get us," Galil's eyes briefly flicked to the open doorway and met Anna's own widened eyes. "...caught..." she squeaked.

Galil screamed and spun around, yanking her slick tail out of Ichi's grasp and almost pulling Ichi with her.

"Anna...no...it's...I'm so sorry," Galil stuttered.

"What?" Ichi questioned once she got her balance. One look at Galil's expression forced her to spin around to face the door, arms coming up automatically to cover herself. "Oh no."

Tears were already starting to spill down her cheeks when Anna felt Elsa's reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked back to her sister for support and found rage. Elsa was pissed. She was gritting her teeth and her other hand was balled into a fist.

Anna was speechless and heart broken. She had been betrayed. Completely and utterly betrayed by the woman she thought she loved. A silence descended upon the room as the two parties stared one another down. Not literally, because Ichi and Galil were looking anywhere but at them. No one dared to move.

Anna finally started to sniffle. "How could you?" she whimpered.

Galil moved forward and grabbed a sheet to cover herself. "Anna, I'm so sorry. I can explain-"

"No, don't even bother," Anna interrupted. She turned to Elsa. "Did you know?"

Elsa took a deep breath and relaxed her jaw. "I suspected it...after I met you in the hallway back there. I put two and two together."

That explained her odd behavior. "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you."

"I didn't want you to get hurt. But you were," Elsa directed her gaze back at the two girls. "Both of you need to explain yourselves right now," Elsa ordered.

"No, I don't want to hear their excuses." Anna tried backing away, but Elsa's grip on her shoulder tightened. Anna stayed put.

"Well?" Elsa demanded.

"Anna, listen," Galil started as Ichi grabbed her own sheet to cover herself better. "I didn't mean to hurt you. You weren't supposed to find out, neither of you were. Galil's really sorry."

"But why?" Anna cried.

"Because I love her," Galil exclaimed.

"She's your sister," Elsa pointed out, her stern tone reminding Anna of their late father.

"It doesn't matter," Ichi finally spoke up. "We're in love, it doesn't matter whether we're sisters or not. We don't care."

"Clearly," Anna snapped.

"Anna, please," Galil was crying herself now. "Please forgive us, we're in love with each other. I love you too, but my heart belongs to Ichi. I'm sorry, Galil didn't want to hurt you."

"Galil, please speak correctly," Elsa demanded, causing Galil to shy back and sob.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Stop it, Elsa," Ichi begged and took a step between Elsa and Galil. "Don't take this out on her. I feel the same way. I love you, Elsa, but Galil is just...I can't explain what she means to me."

"What about us?" Anna asked, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Galil sobbed.

"We just wanted to be together without hurting you," Ichi answered. She hung her head in resignation. "I was an idiot for thinking this could ever work."

"How long?" Elsa asked calmly.

"For a long time," Ichi admitted. Galil nodded in agreement. "Looking back on it, I always have for a long time, but I never realized it. Neither of us even acted on it, until..."

"A few weeks ago," Anna finished the sentence for her. Ichi just nodded.

"I understand," Elsa said.

"You do?" all three of the other girls exclaimed.

"Yes. I can't deny what you two feel for each other. But I think we should talk about this under better circumstances." Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna and pulled her close. "Just get dressed and go to your room. Anna's room. Anna will be staying with me tonight. We will both discuss this and come to a decision. We'll talk more first thing in the morning. Got it?"

Ichi and Galil nodded and scurried to find their clothes. Just like that it was over. Queen's orders.

* * *

"Stupid jerk faces," Anna spat as Elsa led her into Elsa's bedroom.

"Calm down," Elsa soothed as she pulled Anna closer.

"I can't. I can't believe they did that to me. To us."

"It's better this way," Elsa reasoned.

"How?" Anna demanded.

"Would you want to force Galil to be with you, even if her heart belong to someone else?" Elsa asked as she sat Anna down onto the bed.

"No," Anna admitted begrudgingly.

"Listen, I'm upset too. More angry, but this is probably for the best. It would be worse if they lied to themselves and us. I just wish they wouldn't have done it...like this."

"We never would have approved," Anna pointed out, causing Elsa to perk up.

_Anna has a point._

"I guess we can't really get that angry at them, then," Elsa pondered.

"You could almost say it's our own fault. We kind of just assumed they loved us just because they were...like us."

"Yeah," Elsa agreed. "But still, it's morally wrong and I won't allow it under my rule."

"Elsa, don't do that to them."

"What? Anna, you were just-"

"Yes, but...how are we going to force them apart. How can we do that to them after what we've been through?"

"Anna, it's not quite the same thing."

"It's close enough, Elsa. I don't see any other option here. We either make the same mistake our parents did or we allow it."

Elsa exhaled and laid back onto the bed to think about her options. She could tell that Anna was giving her the final decision, but Elsa knew her only options were ones that Anna approved of. There wasn't many choices for Elsa to choose from, but she still had control over how to go about carrying out her the decision. She had that at least.

Elsa sat up. "I'll allow them to continue their relationship," she declared. Anna smiled at her. "But under certain conditions. First, they must keep their relationship secret from everyone, but us and those closest to them."

"So pretty much Kai and Gerda?"

"Yeah. It would be unfair to keep it secret from them. It would be far too much work plus Kai and Gerda are trustworthy. They can handle keeping their extra features out of the public eye, so this shouldn't be hard for them. Second, they must continue their service to us unhindered, Ichi as my personal assistant and Galil as...uh, as your personal assistant, I guess."

Anna nodded.

"Oh and most importantly, they'll have to prove to us that we can be able to trust them. They'll be under strict scrutiny until they can prove this to us. I'll make sure to have Gerda and Kai stay on them as well. Any further slip ups will be dealt severely until they can earn our trust. I don't know how long that will take but..."

"We'll just know when it does," Anna finished.

"Yes," Elsa whispered.

"I'm one hundred percent on board with this plan, but I'm not sure if I still feel comfortable with you know..."

"The incest," Elsa blurted out. The air around them felt like it had become thick the moment the word left her mouth and Elsa regretted not leaving it unsaid.

"Yeah," Anna said. "When I look at Ichi, I see you and when I look at Galil, I see myself. But back there, when I saw them together..." Elsa shuddered. "It's going to be tough getting used to that. Even when they're fully clothed."

Elsa rubbed her palms on her dress and looked around the room. "Yeah, I know. I thought it was bad enough with Lilly and Hannah. At least I could pretend they were different people."

"Oh gosh, you mean..."

Elsa nodded.

"You poor thing," Anna said, feeling her heart reach out to her.

"I guess we just have to get used to it."

There was pause before Anna suddenly laughed. It wasn't an ordinary laugh, it was the type one did to break through an awkward moment. That was quite obvious to Elsa because they were in that awkward moment presently.

"I mean, come on?" Anna chuckled. "What's the deal here? First Lilly and Hannah and now Ichi and Galil. That's no coincidence."

Elsa chewed on her cheek as she took Anna's words in.

_It certainly is no coincidence._

"What's freakin next?" Anna joked. "Me and-" Anna's words died on her tongue as Elsa's head snapped back around to face her sister with eyes wide.

Elsa continued to stare as Anna stumbled and stuttered. "I-I mean...n-no. No, that's crazy, that definitely will never happen."

"Right," Elsa quickly agreed.

Elsa fought down the urge to run off to her ice palace.

_I feel like I'm going to be sick._

"I would never. Not with you, I mean, no, it's not...no I mean it's not you because well...I mean there's nothing wrong with you..." Anna finally shut her mouth.

Elsa was frozen in place, her jaw hung open and her knuckles turning white from gripping the fabric of her dress.

"I'll just stop talking," Anna conceded. Both girls immediately looked off in opposite directions.

"That's probably for the best," Elsa suggested.

They remained as they were for several minutes, the only sound was her younger sister's soft breathing that was an agonizing constant reminder to Elsa that they were still in the same room together and that all had happened.

"So, great talk," Anna broke the lingering silence. Elsa cringed.

"Please, let's just go to bed."

Elsa ended up sleeping as far to the edge as she possibly could that night. She didn't fail to notice Anna doing the same on the opposite side of the bed.

It was only a few hours into sleep when Elsa's eyes shot open when she remembered that she had sent Ichi and Galil to Anna's room together. Together and _alone_.

* * *

"Hey, Ichi?"

"What do you want Galil?"

"Do you think Elsa realized she put us in the same room alone together?"

"What are you implying?"

"Do you wanna have sex?"

"Galil!" Ichi scolded.

"It might be our last time. I'll let you put my tail wherever you want," Galil bribed.

There was silence. Finally, "Anywhere?"

"Mhmmm," Galil answered. "As long as you keep your damn loud mouth shut this time," Galil hissed under her breath.

Galil felt Ichi press up against her under the covers and suddenly realized she had been had. Ichi was already naked.

"You-" but Galil was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Sssh, no noise," Ichi whispered into her ear.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to my two beta readers, Mig and rd.

**Edit for a guest reviewer that was confused.**

":Good chapter but... I thought Anna didn't love Galil and Elsa didn't love Ichi, at least not as lovers, and that they only had sex with them, or did I misinterpreted it?"

You're sort of right and wrong. The relationships have always been iffy and I kept it that way on purpose. Even in past chapters, I've hinted towards that no one is really sure how they are defined. They're definitely close - Anna even "broke up" with Kristoff for Galil - and I'd probably best describe it as friends with benefits. However, I've been playing off the idea that Elsa and Anna only understand the concept of either being together or not being together. Especially, Anna. Elsa, iirc, already questioned her relationship with Ichi and considers her a lover, but not really her total lover. Anna is more idealistic though and obviously as a result was more hurt. So were they lovers? In a way, they all were, but with Elsa/Ichi they at least knew their relationship was mostly best friends who have sex. I never show this, but deep down even Anna knows it's nothing more than best friends that have sex.

This is why she gives up so easily in the last scene. She realizes it wasn't really true love. Elsa already knew it of course, which was why she was angry. She wasn't upset that her lover betrayed her like Anna was, she was upset that they lied to them and hurt Anna.

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave and questions, comments, or reviews.


	7. Part 7: The Matchmakers

**A/N:** Shit, I guess I'm just incapable of putting out an update for this in less than a month. Well, sorry for the wait. I want to say the final update won't take as long (since it won't be as lengthy), but I haven't had a good track record with it.

* * *

**Part 7: The Matchmakers**

* * *

"Is that everything, sweetie?" Anna asked the little girl in her lap.

"Yep, that was everything me and Elsa did today," the little girl exclaimed.

She yawned just as Anna finished writing the entry in her book.

"That was a good job, Anna," Anna said, smiling. "But I think someone's tired."

The little redheaded girl nodded and yawned again.

"Come on, I'll tuck you into bed."

Anna lifted her up and carried her over to their bed. She wasn't surprised to find little Anna asleep by the time she had laid her down onto the bed despite being bubbly and wide awake just a few minutes earlier. From what she had told Anna, she had quite the busy day.

Anna had only vaguely remembered the memory herself. There was no magic in her version of the memory though.

She tucked the little girl in and sat beside her, watching her sleep, still lost with lingering thoughts of the past. Not too long later, Anna heard her bedroom door open.

She looked over and smiled as Galil slid into the room. It was late at night and she was probably returning from some kind of after-hour tryst with her lover, Ichi.

It had been several weeks since she and Ichi had gotten together. Despite becoming lovers, both Ichi and Galil continued to sleep with Elsa and Anna respectfully. It was part Elsa's rule to keep them from fooling around all the time and partially out of the habit that none of them wanted to let go.

Obviously, any kind of evening encounters were effectively over for Anna and Galil or Elsa and Ichi. But not so much Galil and Ichi, who fooled around frequently despite Elsa's best efforts to curb their love-making. Anna couldn't even count on encounters with her younger selves since she still slept with Galil. To replace those kinds of activities, Anna found a new hobby to spend her evenings, one which quickly turned into a long-term obsession.

"Another one?" Galil whispered, eyeing the smaller Anna with what might've been distaste.

Anna only nodded. She preferred to carry out this hobby in private, usually when Galil went off to spend time with Ichi in the evening. All Galil really knew was that almost every night she was going to bed with a child Anna sleeping between them.

For some reason, Galil never bothered Anna with the details.

"Did you have fun with Ichi?" Anna asked suddenly while stroking little Anna's hair.

"Yeah..." Galil could only look to the side before she could say what was on her mind. "Listen, Anna," she started promptly and stepped up to the bed. Anna noticed she was fidgeting.

"What?"

"I think we need to talk." Anna had never seen Galil look so serious.

"Oh, what about?"

"It's about these little Anna's you keep bringing around," Galil nodded towards the sleeping child.

"What about them?"

"Well, you've been spending a lot of time with them lately. Are you...are you doing things to them?"

"Doing things? Galil, I'm not sure I follow." Despite what Galil had in mind, the clueless look on Anna's face was genuine enough. But she could never be sure.

"You know, _things_," Galil implied, giving the older girl a long and searching look. "Well?"

Anna's eyes widened when she suddenly understood what Galil had been suggesting.

Several minutes later, Elsa and Ichi were roused from their sleep by a knock at their door.

"Who is it?" Elsa called out groggily.

The door cracked open and Galil stuck her head in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but can I sleep with you two tonight?"

Elsa and Ichi looked at one another. "Why?" they said in unison.

"Anna kicked me out."

Ichi perked up when she got a better look at Galil.

"Jeez, what happened to your eye, Galil?"

Galil scratched at the back of her neck sheepishly before chuckling, "I-it's a long story."

* * *

"Anna, may I speak with you?" Elsa asked as she caught Anna just leaving her room.

"Of course. I was just going to take a stroll in the gardens. Would you like to join me, your majesty?" Anna teased with a mock bow.

"Actually, I prefer if we spoke in a more private setting." Elsa looked past Anna's shoulder and into her room.

"Oh, okay."

Elsa followed Anna back into her room, shutting and locking the door behind them. They both took a seat on Anna's bed.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Elsa quickly explained when she was met with Anna's questioning glare.

"Are you concerned about something?" Anna asked.

"Well, kind of," Elsa admitted.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Anna apologized but wasn't sure what for.

"Anna, please. It's my job to worry. So, how have you been holding up since it happened?" 'It' referred to the start of Galil and Ichi's relationship several weeks ago.

"Fine. I still go to bed with Galil every night, so there's that. I mean, we don't do anything in bed like we used to, but we still sleep together. She's Ichi's lover now and I'm fine with that."

"Have you been getting along with Galil? There was that incident a few nights ago that you still haven't explained. Her eye is still black and blue, Anna."

Anna crossed her arms and huffed. "We're getting along fine. She can just be a real idiot sometimes and I can explain what happened. You see-"

Elsa held up her hand and silenced Anna. "I have an idea what it was about. But I do want to talk to you about your recent obsession with these troll summoning crystals you got a hold of. What's going on, Anna?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"As you know, Galil tells Ichi everything and I eventually hear about it too. You've been summoning a lot of your younger selves, Anna, and making love to them frequently from what I've heard. Why are you doing that, Anna?" She didn't sound condescending, it was an honest question.

Anna looked away shyly. "I just...I don't know, Elsa. I feel sorry for myself, I guess. I know that's pathetic, but I remember what it felt like back then. I just want to see myself loved by someone, even if it is myself doing it."

"Anna, you know they aren't really your own self, right? They're just mirror images of you from the past. Your younger self won't remember what you do for them."

Anna brushed a stray hair out of her face and looked back at Elsa. She shrugged her shoulders. "It makes me feel better."

"Ah." It made sense to Elsa, Anna was doing it as a way to cope with her painful past. Elsa suspected that had been the reason and she could understand that. "I'm sorry to intrude in your _private _life like this, Anna," Elsa said, suddenly slightly embarrassed.

"No, we're sisters, we're supposed to have talks like this," Anna pointed out. Elsa smiled at her for understanding.

"Though since Ichi and Galil got together, you no longer participate in that kind of activity?" Elsa continued on.

Anna shook her head. "No. It would be a little awkward with Galil in bed with us to be honest."

"Yeah, I understand. Can you tell me about this new activity of yours, then?"

"Ah, now I can explain what happened with Galil."

"From what I heard, you punched Galil in the face after she suggested you were engaging in..."

Anna covered her ears. "Oh God, please don't say it."

"...sexual acts with children."

"Ahhh! Dammit, Elsa, you had to say it! I'm going to rip that girl's tail off. Elsa, believe me, that's not what's going on, please believe me. You have to believe me," she pleaded.

Elsa held up her hand to suppress a giggle. "Calm down, Anna, I believe you. Though I found some of the teenage Anna's you engaged in somewhat questionable, I know there's no way you are doing that with these children. You're right, Galil is an idiot. But what are you doing with these little you's? I find it odd that even Galil didn't know what you were doing."

Anna hopped up from the bed and ran over to her desk. She pulled out a large book and carried it back to Elsa. "I'm actually glad you asked. I've been meaning to tell you about this, but I didn't know how to bring it up. I've been trying to keep it a private thing, it doesn't really concern Galil."

Elsa took the book and sat it in her lap. The title read, _Memories with Elsa_. She opened the cover and revealed a calendar detailing a little over a year's worth of memories. Elsa recognized the years listed. The calendar covered Anna's fifth year of life and some of her fourth. Some of the individual dates had check-marks next to them, but most of them were blank. She flipped to the first page and found the first entry. It was marked with an unforgettable date. It was the day preceding their accident. Elsa felt her eyes tearing up. She knew what this was.

"I wanted to start from the latest date possible because I didn't know how young I could go before it becomes pointless to try. No doubt it's going to take more than just that book though," Anna explained.

Elsa looked up from the book to her little sister.

"I was stupid for not thinking about it before. I was wasting time fooling around with all those girls when I could have been getting my memory back. They said my real memories are unrecoverable, but I found a way to bring them back, Elsa. I just have to find out exactly what I did from my younger self. One little Anna for every single day."

Elsa sniffled. "You truly are magical, Anna."

"I wanted to be able to share memories together with you, Elsa."

Elsa reached out and took Anna's hand. "I love you so much."

"I know, that's why I'm doing it."

"You're amazing, Anna. The amount of work that this is going to take is staggering. I mean, it's going to take hundreds of Anna's that you'll have to put up with. Hundreds of little Anna's. Oh, I can only imagine."

"Believe me, I know what I'm getting into," Anna laughed. "But, it's well worth it. I try to get everything out of them, including dreams from the night prior."

"This is even better than memories," Elsa pointed out.

"I know, right? It's so detailed. Actually, I was hoping you could start your own book. We could work on it together and we'd probably get more out of the little buggers if they were together, don't you think?"

"Oh, Anna I'm flattered, but my memories are intact. I also don't have as much free time for such a time consuming project."

"But life is soooo long." Anna looked down at her lap.

"Huh?"

"When we get older, I don't want to forget the times we had together."

"How can we forget any of that?"

"But we will. Details will become foggy, things will be lost as new memories are added. When we grow old and forget about everything else, I want to be able to look into this book and remember like it was yesterday. Even if we forget those terrible thirteen years, as long as I can remember the good years." Anna looked back up her, her eyes were wet with tears. "I can't do that alone."

Elsa was convinced. She would find the time no matter what. "I guess I have some catching up to do."

Anna squealed and threw her arms around Elsa. That's when Elsa got an idea.

"Let's make a pact, Anna. From this moment on, we should prepare ourselves for waking up in the future to help our elderly selves, okay?"

"What?"

"When we grow old and crippled, we'll use the summoning crystals to summon our younger selves from at least this day or later. That way we'll know what to do without them-us-old Elsa and Anna having to do it every time. We'll help our old selves reminisce no matter how senile we get."

Elsa felt Anna hug tighter. "It's perfect, Elsa. Just like you."

"So, should we start going through the entries now?"

"There's only a few, but yeah, let's get started."

Anna disengaged from their embrace and rested her head on Elsa's lap. Elsa turned back to the first entry and prepared herself. She had no intention of coming out of this dry-eyed.

Outside the bedroom, Galil and Ichi were pressed up to the door, their ears wide open and listening.

"Oh, this is just disgusting. Why don't they cut the act and just start making out already?" Galil squealed.

"Shhhh," Ichi hissed.

"I can smell their denial from here."

"Quiet, Galil, they'll hear us."

"Oh please, they're probably so lost in each other's eyes right now they wouldn't notice the castle being stormed by a ravenous mob of revolutionaries," Galil growled unhappily and touched her blackened eye with a frown.

Ichi rolled her eyes.

"But seriously, those two need to just admit the truth already."

"Don't you think I know that?" Ichi snapped in irritation.

"How can they be so much in denial? Are they stupid?" Galil seemed to have missed the remark.

"It's mostly, Elsa," Ichi pointed out. "She gets so dead set and stubborn on things. Once she comes up with a way of thinking, she sticks with it no matter how dumb or deranged it may be."

"You're telling me. Ever since we came out, she's become a stick in the mud. She's so, oh what's the word...?"

"Puritanical?"

"Yeah, that. We can't even look at each other without her glaring at us."

"Believe me Galil, I know. I have to sleep with her," Ichi sighed. If Ichi didn't have a natural instinct to want to sleep next to Elsa, she wouldn't have put up with her nightly scolding remarks and glares. Ever since they got together, Elsa became cold and distant to everyone except Anna, especially with anything that involved fun or pleasure. Ichi knew it was all a desperate act of denial.

"Who does she think she is, judging us while she was having orgies with other women on a weekly basis?"

Ichi found it amusing that Elsa was so dead set on being opposed to an incestuous relationship after the unholy things she did with Sako, Lilly, and herself. She couldn't help but giggle out loud. "It wasn't every week. But, yeah, she needs to get that stick out of her butt."

"Or replace it with Anna's fist instead."

"Galil!" It was times like this that Ichi regretted being so open with Galil about her past sex life. Then again, she wondered if Elsa would enjoy Anna performing such an act on her. After the things she'd done with Lilly and Sako, Elsa would probably take Anna's whole arm if she could.

"Ichi, we have to do something. We have to get them together."

"Oh, and how do you suppose we do that?"

Galil backed away from the door to think. Ichi shook her head and went back to listening on Elsa and Anna. They were still going through the first entries in Anna's journal. They were both bawling, probably while cradling one another in their arms too.

"I don't know," Galil finally admitted.

"It was your idea. You think of something," Ichi hissed. However, Ichi knew Galil was right. They were going to have to get them together somehow.

"Uhm, what if we knock them out?"

Ichi looked back at Galil, unamused.

"We can knock them out, strip 'em, and put their bodies in a suggestive positon. Maybe stick Anna between Elsa's legs and put her fingers in her for good measure. When they wake up, they'll think they had sex and realize it was alright all along."

Ichi moved from the door and promptly slapped Galil across the face. Before she could recover, Ichi grabbed her tail and started dragging her off.

"Ouch, stop that hurts!"

"Sometimes I wonder why Anna made you so stupid."

* * *

"Oh, Ichi! Right there, please! Don't stop!" Galil panted as Ichi sucked at her clit.

Ichi continued to tease at her entrance with her fingers.

"Please!"

Ichi pulled up for air. "You have any ideas?" She went back down, gently stroking her fangs across Galil's swollen flesh. She stroked her tongue up her slit once before returning to work Galil's clit. Her fingers still stood at the entrance without entering.

"I-hnng...don't know...can't...think...this...please, Ichi!" Galil pleaded. Ichi pulled up again. Galil was panting heavily. "Stop fooling around, Ichi," she whined. "Can't we talk about this after?"

"I'm forcing you to brainstorm ideas."

"All I can think about is wanting you to fuck me already!" Galil screamed her frustration.

"Oh fine." Ichi stuck two fingers into Galil's pussy and the wolfgirl shrieked in delight. She added her tongue and shortly after finished Galil off.

Following her climax, Ichi remained between Galil's legs to clean up the mess. "Well?" she prodded between licks. It was risking trying to hold a conversation now because even Ichi herself was becoming undone. Galil's taste was intoxicating and her tail kept coming up and flicking at Ichi's thighs. It was ticklish and sometimes the tail would brush over her center.

It took a moment for Galil to catch her breath to answer properly. She was grateful for the relief. "W-what if we just force them to have an orgy with us? Worked in the past, right?"

"Try thinking something without using your vagina, please." Suddenly, Galil's tail settled on Ichi's center, causing her to yelp and clench her thighs. The tail stayed put, but moving enough to cause Ichi to quiver at the sensation. Thighs still clenched, Ichi felt her sticky fluid travel down her thigh. She was forced to rest her head on Galil's pelvis as she rode out her orgasm. Only Galil would cause her to climax so easily. Still though, Ichi refused to satisfy Galil by remaining as silent as she could.

Galil was grinning from ear to ear at her little victory. "Okay then. What if we set them up on a date?"

"T-too cliché. This isn't a romance novel," Ichi said through clenched teeth.

"Awe, what's wrong down there?"

Ichi glared up at her lover. Galil reached down to stroke her hair.

"Okay then, what if we impersonate them through letters?"

Ichi finally let out the breath she'd been holding and started breathing heavily as she came down. "Explain."

"We write letters and have the other find it and read it. It could be a love letter or just fantasying about loving her sister. We make sure Elsa and Anna get the letters and make them think it's accidental. When they confront each other about it, they'll realize that they both love each other more than sisters."

"They'll find out it wasn't them who wrote the letter though."

"Yeah, but by the time they do, they will already be in the mindset that they love each other like that. Wouldn't be surprised if they confess the truth before they even start questioning the letters themselves."

"You have a point, but we'd have to make the letter's convincing."

"That shouldn't be too hard. We spend every day with them and kind of are them."

"Okay then. Why not, let's give it a try."

"That's the spirit!" Galil exclaimed.

Ichi finally found the strength to move and crawled up Galil's body. She briefly stopped to kiss Galil on the lips and let Galil trail her tongue across her jaw, but continued moving forward. Once her center was positioned over Galil's face, she sat.

"Very good job, Galil, coming up with this idea. But don't think you're getting off the hook that easily..."

* * *

Anna was heading to the library when she stumbled across the piece of paper outside of her sister's office door. Anna's first thought was that her sister had dropped it. Naturally she picked it up with the intention of returning it to her sister.

She didn't have the intention of reading it, however, noticing at first glance that it was a letter of some kind, Anna let her curiosity win out. The letter wasn't actually addressed to anyone in particular though, it was simply addressed to 'My love.'

Now Anna was really curious. She glanced up and down the hallway to make sure she was alone and began to read. By the time she had finished the first paragraph, Anna had turned beet read.

This was more than just an ordinary love letter. Anna reread the first line one more time just to be sure she got it right.

_I cannot deny it anymore. I am madly in love with my dearest sister._

Anna continued to read on, her stomach knotting as she read more. It was made very clear that the author was madly in love with her sister. Absolutely lusting after her more like. Whoever the author was spared no details. Anna started sweating.

_...her freckled skin..._

_...gorgeous strawberry blonde hair..._

The letter wasn't signed, but Anna had no doubt who the author was and who she was writing about. Besides that, she recognized it as her sister's handwriting.

Anna wasn't sure what to feel though. She was nervous most of all and maybe, a little bit relieved?

"Wait a minute," Anna said. Her eyes scanned across the letter again. There she found it in the fourth paragraph. "...her bushy tail and floppy ears..." Anna read out loud.

Anna sighed in relief. _I should have known. How did I miss that? Silly me._

Anna laughed at herself for letting herself get carried away. It was a love letter from Ichi to Galil. Ichi must have dropped it when leaving Elsa's office. However, her laughter died when Anna began to feel a pang of disappointment develop in the pit of her stomach. Anna grew silent, the only sound coming from the crinkling of letter as Anna's grasp tightened.

"I should be relieved, right?" Anna whispered to herself.

_Then why am I disappointed?_

Apparently, Anna's laughter had been heard through Elsa's door. It opened and Anna spun around in surprise.

"Anna, is that you?" Elsa asked.

"Me? Uh, yep." Anna put on her best and broadest smile.

"What's so funny? I heard laughter."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"What's that?" Elsa nodded to the paper in Anna's hand.

"Oh this? It's nothing, just something of Ichi's that she dropped. I was going to go return it right now actually."

Elsa took a step forward, her arm outstretched towards Anna. "Nonsense, I can give it to her when she comes back. You helped me out earlier this morning so go enjoy yourself."

"No!" Anna pulled back, hugging the letter to her chest. "I mean, it's no big deal, really." Anna started backing away. "I'll see you later, nice talking to you, Elsa." Anna turned and ran off.

"But...okay." Elsa shrugged and returned to her study.

* * *

Ichi was filing paperwork when Anna came to her. She had just finished placing the letter for Anna to find not twenty minutes earlier, so seeing Anna so soon made her heart leap. Seeing the piece of paper in Anna's hand only confirmed Ichi's assumption and made her excitement skyrocket. Ichi was a little surprised that the first thing Anna was doing was coming to her and not Elsa though.

_Maybe she's coming for advice?_

Ichi was ready to lead Anna down the right path. She smiled as Anna approached and hoped that she didn't look too smug.

"Hello, Anna," she greeted failing to hide her smirk.

"Ichi, you need to be more careful," Anna scolded, waving the letter at Ichi, not even acknowledging Ichi's cheerful greeting.

"Huh?"

"You can't be leaving your love letters to Galil lying around. You dropped this right outside Elsa's study. Do you know what Elsa would do if she found this and read it? She would explode. Please be more careful."

"Galil?"

_You dumb idiot, that letter is meant for you._

Ichi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Or maybe Anna was so much in denial too that not even that letter could get through to her.

"H-how do you know it's about Galil?" Ichi murmured, taking the risk of trying to expose Anna's denial. Or ignorance if she was actually being sincere.

Anna snorted. "What, do you have another sister lover we don't know about? Besides, who else has a," she brought the letter up to read something off the page, "bushy tail and floppy ears?"

Anna handed the letter over and Ichi tentatively took it. When Anna finally left, Ichi dropped to her knees and tore the letter to shreds.

_I...I think I got carried away writing that._

"Idiot," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Elsa was working through a pile of paperwork, trying not to let herself get distracted by thinking about her encounter with Anna outside the door earlier, when she came across an anomaly in the stack. Usually her paperwork was kept neat and orderly, that was the way Ichi always set it up for her. Granted Anna had delivered this pile to her earlier in the morning, but even with Anna, there shouldn't have been a random paper stuck so haphazardly in her to-do pile.

Elsa took it and read over it. It appeared to be a letter of some kind. It was obviously Galil's handwriting, but for some reason it looked like Galil was trying to change her style to more closely match Anna's.

"Oh dear."

Whatever this was, it wasn't meant for Elsa's eyes. She read on anyway. Elsa shifted uncomfortably in her seat. It was a very graphic and extremely lewd love letter. The writing – which was terrible by Elsa's standards – left the author and the sister she so desired ambiguous, but Elsa knew it was about Galil and Ichi.

Elsa's eyes suddenly widened. "I fantasize that one day she'll use her magical powers to fill all my holes with ice and snow. Packed super tight and then I'll cum everywhere and then my gorgeous beautiful sex Goddess sister will lap up my fluids," she read out loud.

Ichi didn't have powers like Elsa. This wasn't about Ichi.

Elsa jumped up from her desk and threw the paper away from her. She started to pace around the room.

"Oh, God, Galil is lusting after me. What do I do? Do I confront her?" Elsa suddenly gasped.

_This means Galil is being unfaithful to Ichi._

Elsa certainly didn't like the incestuous relationship they had, but Ichi was Elsa's friend and she cared deeply for her well-being. She had to tell, no warn, Ichi. Elsa grabbed the letter and bolted out the door.

Besides, maybe this would break them up and Elsa could banish all this incest stuff once and for all.

* * *

Ichi finally calmed down from her screw up with Anna's letter and returned to her previous task. That's when she heard someone running towards her general vicinity.

_Oh, what now?_

"Ichi!" Elsa yelled as she ran up to her.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Ichi quickly forgot about her fuck up with Anna's letter after seeing Elsa so concerned.

"We...need...to...talk," Elsa panted.

"Elsa, calm down. Take a deep breath. Breathe."

Elsa paused to catch her breath, briefly resting her hands on her knees. Ichi watched her pull a crumbled up piece of paper from her cleavage and hold it up.

Ichi slumped her shoulders.

_She had me worried sick. This better be the real thing._

"We need to talk," Elsa declared. She stood up straight and donned her regal authority.

_Coming for advice, eh Elsa? Trying to look in charge won't prove you weren't wrong all along about us or you and Anna._

Ichi almost smirked. Almost.

"It's about Galil."

"What?" Nothing was going as planned.

"You know I don't approve of your depraved behavior, but I cannot let Galil treat you like this." Ichi rolled her eyes at 'depraved'. That was what Elsa had become over the past few weeks. She was going to turn into a nun at this rate.

"What are you talking about, Elsa?" Ichi was going to play dumb._ I can believe Elsa is in denial enough to convince herself that this isn't about her and Anna. Hopefully that's what this is this time._

"Just take a look at this letter for yourself."

Ichi snatched the letter and started reading. She only made it a few sentences in before she had to close her eyes and curse Galil under her breath. They really should have traded off letters for proof reading before attempting this. Ichi was going to pay for the oversight unless she could talk her way out of this somehow. She already had an idea though.

"Oh, this old thing," Ichi laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. She struggled to keep her tail up. Too many times to her tail betray her true feelings. Thankfully she managed to keep it off the floor.

"You knew about this?" Elsa hissed.

"What? Of course. Oh, I get it. Haha, you thought this was about you, didn't you?"

Elsa looked unamused.

"This-this was written by Galil a very long time ago. It's actually about me, you see."

"You don't have powers, Ichi. It says that her sister had powers and she wants her to..." Elsa trailed off. Ichi skimmed over the letter and found what prevented Elsa from continuing her thought.

_Over the top, Galil. Too far._

"As I said, it was a long time ago. You know Galil, she was extra stupid back then."

_I'm going to kill her._

"I thought you two only realized your love recently?"

"Ugh, well, you see-"

"You know what? I don't care," Elsa cut her off sharply. "Just keep your obscene t-trash out of my sight!"

Elsa stormed off and Ichi breathed a sigh of relief. She doubted Elsa believed her, but was glad she dropped it so easily. Ichi's relief was quickly replaced with a burning desire to find Galil and beat some sense into her.

Tonight she was going to pay.

* * *

Galil screamed into her pillow as Ichi sunk her fangs into her shoulder. She was trying not to draw blood, but it was difficult with the way Galil was squirming underneath her. Ichi had her pinned on the bed.

Ichi relaxed her jaw and yanked on Galil's tail again, eliciting a yelp from the poor wolfgirl. Ichi had to admit, this was turning her on.

"Ichi, I'm sorry. Please stop, please, please. You're hurting me."

"Stop squirming then," she ordered growling.

When Galil stilled, Ichi crawled off her back and proceeded to slap her bare buttcheeks. They were already bright red and covered in hand prints.

Galil broke down into tears.

After about a dozen or so hits, Ichi had to stop. Her own hand was hurting. She sighed and rested her head on Galil's lower back. Galil made no attempt to move.

"I-Ichi, why are you so mean sometimes?"

"You messed up, Galil. What were you thinking? Elsa thought you were being unfaithful to me. You could have ruined everything." But Galil had a point.

"I was excited. I'm sorry. Galil is such an idiot."

Ichi laid there a minute listening to Galil's sniffling. "I...it's okay. You're not an idiot. Just try to be more careful. I messed up too, don't forget. I'm sorry."

"Your mistake wasn't nearly as dangerous as mine," Galil pointed out softly.

"I know, but now I feel sorry for taking it out on you. I-I went too far."

Galil wiggled her hips in response.

"Okay, okay, roll over and I'll make you feel better."

"I can't, I'm too sore," Galil whined.

"Right," Ichi said while climbing in between Galil's legs, amazed at how wet she already was. Galil liked the pain more than she was willing to admit. Ichi knew that, but it still made her feel bad whenever she went too far. "I'll just eat you out like this. Spread your legs, please. In the meantime, we need to think about another plan for Elsa and Anna."

"Okay," Galil sniffled and complied, mood brightening already.

"I wish Anna would just spread her legs for Elsa as easily as you do for me," Ichi remarked off-handedly. The remark sparked an idea in Galil's mind.

"I think I have an idea," Galil declared later as the two cuddled under the sheets a little later. "Just hear me out."

Ichi, even after pleasuring Galil, was awash in guilt from earlier. She couldn't not hear Galil out.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Anna asked hesitantly. The small bounce on her heels gave Anna's forced hesitancy away. Anna was beaming.

"Of course," Galil assured her. "It'll be fine."

"But-"

"Anna, you need to have some fun. Trust me, I'll be okay. It will just be for one night."

Anna could be too damn selfless sometimes, but her hidden excitement almost made Galil want to back out of her and Ichi's trap. She would hate to set up Anna for this only to take it away from her. Galil had to tell herself it was for the better in the long run.

Galil took her retreat before Anna tried to continue her selfless struggle to look after Galil's own feelings. Galil understood why Anna would have a problem with kicking Galil out of their shared room just so that she could some time alone for pleasure.

"Galil..." Anna called out as Galil started walking away.

_Caring to the end._

"Anna, just have fun tonight. I'll be fine." Galil put her figurative foot down before sauntering the rest of the way out of their bedroom.

Of course Galil stuck around behind the closed door long enough to hear Anna squeal in delight and begin preparations for hosting a nightly visitor.

The first phase of her and Ichi's grand plan was underway. Step one was convincing Anna to summon a younger version of herself for sex. It was an easy enough step, all Galil had to was tell Anna she had the bedroom for herself for the night and encourage her to summon one. Galil knew Anna had been itching for a while now for sex with one of her younger selves.

Galil continued to wait by the door, listening to Anna go about her preparations. Galil had participated with Anna so many times before getting with Ichi, that she could tell exactly what Anna was doing just by listening. As long as Anna stuck to her routine, everything would go as planned.

"Pssssst."

A noise from down the hall caught Galil's attention. She found Ichi peaking her head around the corner. Galil nodded to her and Ichi came out from hiding, approaching stealthily carrying a burlap sack over her shoulder. Galil heard the lock on Anna's door click just as Ichi handed the sack over to Galil. They exchanged nods and Ichi snuck off to await for her next part of the plan.

Galil continued to wait and listen. She heard Anna summon the younger Anna. Galil's pulse quickened. Anna was sticking to her routine and her time to act was fast approaching. Galil heard Anna disappear into her private bath and counted to a full minute for added assurance before she pulled out her key to the room. Galil slowly unlocked and pushed open the door.

Step two was confronting young Anna. Anna and Galil had summoned so many young Annas for sex that they deemed it mandatory to put together some introductory material rather than repeat the same thing over and over again, night after night. They had become so thorough with 'the book' as they deemed it, that Galil and Anna could leave the young Anna alone while they could go bathe and freshen up. They could come back ten to fifteen minutes later and the young Anna would be almost completely filled in with sometimes no questions to ask. It helped that they usually always asked the same questions and had the same responses anyway, making it easier to put 'the book' together in the first place.

Galil entered the room and found a younger Anna in her nightgown, sitting on the bed, reading 'the book'. She looked up at Galil wild-eyed, before flipping back a few pages frantically. Galil tried not to laugh, but smiled broadly.

"Yes, that's right, I'm Galil." They had also included a section to explain Galil. She was relieved that this Anna had already read through that section before coming in.

"I-I was told you weren't joining us tonight?" young Anna asked bashfully. She knew what she was in for, the book explained that too.

Galil help up a finger to her lips. "Shhhhhh."

"Is something wrong, Anna?" Anna called out from her private bath.

Young Anna opened her mouth, but Galil quickly shook her head. "N-nothing, uh...Anna," young Anna called back.

Galil started approaching the bed, crawling on top of it and toward the younger Anna. She tried backing away, but Galil was fast.

Young Anna mewled as Galil crawled next to her and leaned up to her ear.

"We're going to play a game, tonight, okay, Anna?" Galil whispered into her ear.

Young Anna opened her mouth to respond, but Galil quickly cut her off.

"Shhh, you have to be quiet though."

Young Anna nodded.

"Now listen, do you want to see Elsa?" Galil was prepared for this. Her hand flew up to cover young Anna's mouth before she could squeak out an affirmative. She nodded instead and Galil removed her hand.

"Okay, but you have to do something first. In that bag over there," Galil pointed to that sack that she had left on the edge of the bed, "is some rope and a blindfold. It's all prepared, you'll just have to do the final knots."

Young Anna scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. Galil reached into her dress and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Listen, Anna. When old Anna comes back, tell her you found this paper stuffed in the pages of the book and it told you to pull this bag from out from under the bed and to follow the instructions. It's okay if she looks at it."

Young Anna took the paper and started to read it over. If Anna would look at this paper, it would say exactly what Galil was telling young Anna now. It was supposed to appear that Galil had inserted these instructions into the book and hid the bag under the bed hours earlier. The message at the top wrote-'Have fun tonight, love Galil'-would drive the point home for Anna.

"It also includes instructions on how to tie the knots. You have to do them right," Galil continued. "Now there are three important things you have to remember that aren't included on this paper. Firstly, do not tell Anna I was here, got it?" Young Anna nodded. "Secondly, do not tell Anna about seeing Elsa, got it?" Another nod. "Finally, when you reach this step," Galil pointed to a numbered instruction, which seemed to be bolder number than the rest, "you need to stop following the rest of the directions and come over to the door. Gently tap on it once. Now repeat that all back to me, quietly please."

The younger Anna whispered the oral instructions back to Galil almost verbatim.

"Now, you do that and I'll take you straight to Elsa. I'll deal with Anna afterwards, don't worry it's nothing bad. Do we have a deal?"

Young Anna pursed her lips together as Galil waited for an answer. She needed to hurry, Anna could be back any minute now. Galil could understand the younger's skepticism though. According to the instructions, she was supposed to stop following the step that left Anna blindfolded and tied to her bed posts, legs spread wide opened. Young Anna was being told to leave her older self in such a venerable position at the mercy of a complete stranger.

Galil was using Elsa as bait though. She had no doubt what her answer was going to be before young Anna even nodded her head boldly.

"Good girl," Galil whispered. She slipped off the bed and tiptoed across the room. She slipped out the door, winking at young Anna who had been watching her sneak off. She closed and re-locked it.

Galil had to sit down to catch her breath. She had been cutting it close on time. Sure enough, she heard Anna come out of her private bath. She had escaped only by a few seconds.

Galil scrambled to the door to listen more closely. She breathed a sigh of relief when young Anna stayed true to her end of the bargain by not ratting out Galil. She sighed again when Anna bought the story hook, line, and sinker.

Step two had been completed and Galil sat back down to wait for young Anna's signal to initiate step three.

Several minutes later, Galil heard a light tap on the door. Once again she unlocked and opened the door slowly and silently. Young Anna was waiting for her. Anna was lying on the bed naked, her legs spread wide open for all to see. Galil smiled as Anna hummed contently to herself, not realizing what was really going on under her blindfold.

"Get dressed and wait outside," Galil whispered to young Anna. "Quietly." She complied without question.

Galil had to work quickly and silently. The first thing she did was grab a satchel. Then she grabbed the crystals that Anna locked up in the room for Ichi. Finally she made sure to grab all the spare bedroom keys, including Anna's personal key. After summoning younger Anna's became a regular activity, Anna decided it would probably be best to be able to lock her door from the inside and outside. Usually they kept a key in the inner lock for convenience and to prevent anyone from accidentally locking themselves in the room, but when a younger Anna was to be left unattended, she usually took it out to keep them from wondering off. It was an extreme convenience for Ichi and Galil's plan tonight.

By the time Galil placed the satchel by the door, Anna had gone silent.

"Anna?" she called out. "What's going on in here? Hello, is anyone there?" Her voice betrayed nervousness as Galil continued to ignore her.

As her last act, Galil climbed onto the bed and pulled out a gag.

"Oh, there you are, Anna? What were you-hmmmmmmmg!"

Galil gagged Anna and doubled-checked the knots tying her to the bed post. They were secure. She couldn't have her getting out before Elsa arrived.

With Anna tied and now flashing about, Galil closed the door behind her and hoped no one would hear her muffled screams. Taking young Anna by the hand, Galil led her quickly through the halls to Ichi. No one spoke, but Galil could pick up on Anna's giddiness.

"Here she is," Galil announced when they arrived. She handed the satchel off to Ichi.

"T-that's not, Elsa," young Anna cried out upon seeing the cat woman.

"Of course it isn't." Galil had forgotten that 'the book' only explained Galil, not Ichi.

"But you promised-"

"And you'll see her. Just be patient," Galil cut her off before turning to Ichi. "You can handle this, right?"

"I'll sort it out," Ichi answered.

"She sounds like my sister," young Anna observed.

Galil ignored her. "And are you sure you know how to use those crystals?" They had promised young Anna that she'd be able to meet with Elsa. Since Elsa was going to be occupied, they had to find another Elsa to fill the role. This wasn't a vital part of their plan and Ichi had wanted to leave it out entirely, but Galil had insisted that it would have been unfair to young Anna.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Now go before she figures out how to escape."

With that, Galil turned and sprinted off to find Elsa for the final stage of the plan.

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa!"

Elsa jumped when the door to her office flew open and Galil ran screaming in.

"Galil! What's the meaning of this?" Elsa demanded, hand still over her thumping heart.

"It's Anna!"

* * *

Galil hadn't need to say anymore. Elsa was on her feet and following her right away. Nor had she asked any questions on what the problem was. She was too busy panicking and trying to keep her powers in check. All Galil revealed was that Anna needed Elsa right away.

Galil somehow managed to make it to do the door first and threw it open. She had to make sure Elsa didn't bust the door down. Elsa followed her in, but stopped short.

"Ann..." Her words died on her tongue.

Galil made her move, scurrying into the hallway and slamming the door shut behind her. She locked the door and collapsed, panting, onto the floor.

Mission complete.

* * *

Elsa spun on her heels and tried for the door that had just slammed shut. It was locked.

_Of all the days not to carry my key._

She tried banging on it, trying to push away the sinister explanations for what was going on that were already forming in her mind. Surely there had to be an explanation for this.

_Is this a coup? Are Galil and Ichi trying to get rid of us?_

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" Anna's voice came muffled from the bed.

There were easier ways to get rid of them than this though. Ways that didn't require _this_. Elsa slowly turned around to face her sister. She wasn't sure what to expect, but here was her sister-tied up and blinded folded. Naked with her legs pried open. Elsa could see everything.

She covered her eyes and blushed, but not before peeking out for another looked between Anna's legs. Elsa mentally berated herself for looking and for even wanting to look again in the first place. Elsa wanted to stare at it. No, she wanted to touch it. It wasn't like Anna would know, she was blindfolded after all.

_No, stop! Stop thinking like this please...conceal, don't feel._

More muffled sounds brought Elsa back to reality. Her sister was still tied up and blindfolded! Elsa ran over to her and ripped the blindfold and gag away from her head. She made sure to stay as far away from her sister's naked body as possible. Trying to touch as little bare skin as possible.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed after the two items had been discarded. Elsa was kneeling over her sister's head, pressed up against the headboard as far as she could go. The farthest point away from Anna's body.

Suddenly, Anna's face turned pink. "Eeeh, don't look at me like this!" she begged as she came to the realization of what her sister could see.

Elsa obviously looked when told not to. She couldn't help herself. She was becoming wet too. Thankfully though, Anna hadn't seen her eyes dart across her body nor had Anna given her a chance to look long as she began thrashing around.

"Anna, sit still so I can untie you."

Anna complied and Elsa used her powers to cut the ropes that were restraining Anna simultaneously. While Anna sat up and removed the remnants of the bindings from her limbs, Elsa handed her a sheet that she used to wrap her body in. Elsa moved to sit on the edge of the bed, covering her face with her hands.

She was trying to hide her shame, the shame of actually being turned on by her sister. She couldn't dare look at Anna now. Elsa would have retreated from the room now that Anna was free had they not been locked in.

"What's going on?" Anna asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to Elsa and rubbed her sore wrists.

Elsa shook her head, but didn't remove her hands. She was trying to fight off tears. "I don't know. Galil said you were in trouble so I followed her and found you like that."

"Galil? I knew it. Look here." Anna reached over and pulled a paper over for Elsa to see. Elsa didn't look up. Tears were starting to fall down Elsa's cheeks, hidden from view by her own hands.

Anna didn't press her to look at the paper. "I think she set me up. She, uhm, wanted me to have a good time tonight with one of my younger selves. I guess she convinced her to tie me up since she left these instructions for her, for whatever reason," Anna continued. She dropped the paper when Elsa still refused to say anything. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to see that. I'm ashamed of myself." Anna's voice quavered.

"She locked us in," Elsa finally said.

"Is that so?" Anna stood up and began looking around the room. Elsa took the time to wipe away her tears when Anna had her back turned to her.

Anna stopped searching. "She took all the keys and my summoning crystals."

"Why don't you get dressed?" Elsa suggested since Anna was up. She needed as much coverage as possible between her sight and Anna's naked and toned body.

Anna nodded and moved towards her dresser. "She took all my clothes too!"

Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"This doesn't make any sense. I thought I heard someone rummaging around after I got tied up, but not enough to steal my entire wardrobe. She must have done that earlier."

Elsa was still thinking when Anna sat back down next to her. "I think Galil might be using the crystals to lure my younger self to a younger you. That's the only explanation how she convinced her to betray me so fast. I too would have betrayed myself for you given the chance back then. But why?"

Elsa had reached her conclusion. There was only thing that made sense and the missing clothes confirmed it.

"Elsa, what do you think...hey, were you crying?" Anna asked upon seeing Elsa's reddened eyes, filled with sudden concern.

Elsa, so lost in thought, was surprised that Anna had been talking to her. "Huh? Oh, uh no. I think I have an idea what's going on though."

"Really? What is it? Are they trying to get rid of us?" Anna asked, leaning towards Elsa eager to get to the bottom of this.

Elsa looked away and blushed. "I think...Galil and Ichi are trying to get us together."

Anna too looked away and blushed. "Yeah, that makes sense," she responded solemnly.

"You don't sound surprised," Elsa pointed out.

"I'm not a fool. I suspected they had been up to something for a while now. I just didn't think they'd go this far."

"It's disgusting," Elsa snapped. Anna flinched at that but recovered before her sister could notice.

"I'm really sorry, Elsa."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"For you having to see me like that. I don't know what she was thinking. I mean, what was the point of putting me like that? Did they actually think you'd see me and make love to me?"

Elsa bit back sob. Anna did not fail to notice, but stayed put fidgeting with her fingers instead of asking Elsa what was wrong.

"Elsa, you've changed since those two got together."

"Huh?"

"You've been acting really strict around them. Irrationally even. You've been treating me fine, but the way you act around them is so..."

"So, what?

"So uptight. It's not you, Elsa. What happened?"

"What do you think?"

Anna didn't answer and they both remained silent, still looking away from the other.

Anna continued to fidget, her stomach alive with butterflies. She found herself blushing more and more. Elsa was too dealing with butterflies in her stomach and an overbearing heat rising to her cheeks. She could still feel the dampness between her legs and no matter how much Elsa was disgusted with herself, the arousal wouldn't go away. Elsa clenched her fists.

She was in love with her sister. It was the first time Elsa had ever admitted that to herself.

Finally, Anna sighed and broke the silence. "I think you're being too harsh on them, Elsa. I mean yeah, after this we can beat them to a bloody pulp, but I think you were taking it too far before. What's the big deal?"

"Don't make me say it, please, Anna," Elsa begged.

"You know, initially I thought it was wrong. Even disgusted by it. But seeing them in love...I can't say it bothers me anymore." More silence followed.

_Conceal, don't feel._

_Conceal, don't feel._

_Conceal, don't feel._

_Conceal, don't feel._

Elsa had to stay strong for her sister. She had to stay absolute. Anna had a point that Ichi and Galil's relationship had its influence. Seeing Ichi and Galil together...it had made Elsa realize how she really felt. It had only just dawned on her now how she really _felt _though. Elsa put so much effort into trying to keep Galil and Ichi from corrupting Anna's young mind that she ended up being corrupted herself. Or maybe Elsa was always corrupted, it was hard to tell. Elsa tried to distance herself from the moment to think about all that happened.

The first time Elsa knew something was wrong was when she fingered herself to the sounds of Lilly and Hannah's love making. That wasn't that long ago, but the other feelings that tugged at Elsa's mind, the non-sensual ones, had always been with her. She had always admired and loved Anna dearly, but never suspected it was more than sisterly until that incident. After that she was mildly concerned. After finding out about Ichi and Galil, Elsa had begun to panic especially as she watched them interact more and more as a couple. Now though, Elsa could no longer deny it.

Yes, Elsa was in love with Anna. But Elsa couldn't let Anna fall to the idea that Elsa had always thought so immoral and sinful. She just couldn't let Anna fall to that.

Once again, Anna broke the silence and brought Elsa out of her thoughts.

"Can I ask you something? Would you hate me if I..."

Elsa felt the bed shift. Anna had turned to face her again. Elsa still couldn't face Anna though. She was afraid the truth would be revealed just by Anna looking at her. But Anna never continued her question and Elsa had to look out of concern.

She found Anna staring straight ahead, chewing on her thumb. She looked nearly on the verge of tears. "Anna?"

"Hypothetically speaking, if I liked you like Galil liked Ichi, would you hate me or treat me differently?" Anna sputtered out quickly.

Elsa was dumbfounded, but her instinct to protect Anna overwhelmed everything else. She scooted closer and took Anna's hand. Elsa squeezed. "I would never," she assured her. Their eyes met suddenly. The tension between them was uncomfortable yet exciting at the same time.

_But why do you ask this? Please don't mean..._

Suddenly, Anna was leaning in, eyes tightly shut. Rather than pulling away, Elsa involuntarily leaned forward too.

_No, what am I doing?_

Elsa couldn't stop herself no matter how hard she tried. She slammed her eyes shut, hoping that Anna wasn't leaning closer and closer to her. And yet, Elsa brought her other hand up and locked fingers with Anna's free one.

A commotion at the door proved to be Elsa's life saver. The two sisters perked up and pulled back sharply at the sound. The commotion grew louder into yelling. The lock clicked and the door flew open, revealing a flustered and panting Ichi.

"What are you doing?! They were so close, you idiot!" Galil screeched as she followed Ichi in.

"Elsa, I need your help. I summoned a younger version of you to meet with the younger Anna and something went wrong. I think I grabbed the wrong age or something. I don't know what happened. They were fine at first, but then they just started arguing. They got into a fight and her powers are going out of control, I need your help, quickly!" Ichi urged frantically.

Elsa stood up, both concerned at this development and relieved at the interruption. "How old is she?" Elsa demanded.

"I brought her back from this day, when you were sixteen. I wanted to keep it simple by using you before your parent's accident."

Elsa didn't remember the exact day, but she remembered the general time period. "I was going through a phase then," Elsa deadpanned. Not one of her proudest moments during her teenage years. It didn't last long though, her powers and position as heir quickly wiped away Elsa's short stint with an attitude, but she was sure it had been during this month.

"Funny you should say that," Anna quipped up from the bed. "The Anna I summoned tonight was also going through a phase. She was also sixteen, from this day too actually."

All three of the other women in the room looked up at Ichi. "Oh, right, whoops," she squeaked. She had forgotten that young Anna's parents had already died by her age.

Elsa sighed, but was eternally grateful for the mix up. She'd rather deal with her out of control, angsty teenage self than the present. At least she knew her own feelings. "Anna you stay here and find some clothes. I'll go deal with this. Lead the way, Ichi."

By the time Ichi and Elsa sprinted out of the room, the chill from young Elsa's outburst had already descended on their room.

Anna shivered in her thin sheet while Galil was on her knees, taking out her frustration on the floor. "They were so close," she kept repeating.

Anna watched her for a moment and came up with an idea. She stood up, letting the sheet fall off her body and pool at her feet. She reached into one of her bedside drawers and searched through it. She found the large object hidden in the back. It was a sex toy, a large one, that Anna and Galil had secretly acquired, but never had the nerve to use. Taking the toy, Anna walked over to the door, calmly shutting it.

The closing door caught Galil's attention. She paused and looked up to find Anna smirking over her, twirling the large toy in her hands. She recognized it as the one they had worked hard to get, but never used because they were afraid by its immense size.

"You're going to pay for this, Galil."

* * *

The next day had been quiet in comparison to the activity of the night before. Neither Galil, nor Anna had shown up for breakfast. Elsa didn't go out of her way to see them either. She spent her day held up in her office. Anna purposefully stayed away, limiting her contact to Galil. Even then, Anna and Galil barely said a word to each other. Anna had already taken her frustration out on Galil the night before. Both her anger and sexual frustration that is. Galil wasn't saying much to anyone.

After a long day of thinking, Anna decided it was time to find Elsa and confront her and so she went out and searched. It took almost an hour to find her, not even Ichi knew where she had gone.

Anna found her older sister in an unused storage room that sat high up in their castle. Anna remembered the place specifically for its broad window that overlooked the fjord. She and Elsa had come up here as children to look out over the fjord or to watch the stars at night as Elsa was presently doing. She hadn't heard Anna come in though.

Anna wasn't ready to catch her sister's attention just yet. She was content with just watching her for the moment, studying her almost. Her sister was a curious case. She looked so peaceful sitting on that windowsill, but Anna knew better. Elsa was deep in thought over something worrisome. Every minuscule detail that Anna always made sure to pay attention to about Elsa's physical features gave that away.

Anna became lost in thought, wondering what her sister was thinking, that she missed Elsa taking notice of her until she finally spoke.

"Hello, Anna," Elsa said somberly, snapping Anna out of it.

"Elsa."

"Sorry, I was just leaving." Elsa stood up, presumably to leave.

"No!" Anna moved quickly, taking Elsa by the hand and sitting her back down at the window. Anna sat next to her and looked out at the stars. "Please stay," she whispered.

Elsa silently obeyed, but no one spoke. Finally, Anna had enough of the silence. "At first I thought it was wrong, love between two sisters." Anna pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "But now I feel the opposite."

Elsa sighed, she had hoped to have this conversation ended the day before.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course," Elsa was quick to answer, but Anna knew Elsa hadn't understood what she really meant. Or more likely she did and was pretending to play dump.

"I love you."

"I know," Elsa responded. It was barely a whisper.

"Do you love me?" Anna asked again, she wanted a real answer.

Anna didn't even bother to turn her head when she heard her sister begin to cry. She just sagged her shoulders in defeat. Elsa was going to play difficult it seemed. "I can't..." Elsa repeated under her breath for the next few minutes until she composed herself.

"Why?" Anna wondered when Elsa had calmed down, her tone flat.

"Why do you love me?" Elsa shot back suddenly. "Don't you know we're-?"

"Soulmates," Anna spoke up before Elsa could finish. Elsa said nothing. "Why can't you admit we're more than just sisters?"

Elsa didn't answer.

"Why do you always beat yourself up over this kind of stuff?" Anna felt her heart go out to Elsa.

"I do not."

"This is no different from your powers, Elsa."

"It's nothing like that."

"Is it?"

"Yes, my powers were dangerous and I was afraid of hurting you," Elsa snapped.

"Then why are you so afraid of incest?"

Elsa opened her mouth to answer, but quickly shut it when she realized she had no answer to give.

"You are afraid of hurting me again, aren't you?"

Anna took Elsa's silence as an affirmative.

"You think we'll be shunned by society or worse if we engaged in our desires, don't you?"

Again, Anna took Elsa's silence as an affirmative, but something wasn't adding up.

"Yet, you never seemed to have a problem keeping around those two that most people would consider abominations upon God," she pointed out, referring to Ichi and Galil.

"I had no choice, Anna. I couldn't just get rid of them. Besides it was you who brought them here in the first place."

"Oh, so what about when you chose to continue sleeping with Ichi? Or with Sako and Lilly?"

"That...that was a lapse in judgment on my part," Elsa admitted quietly, still dodging the main question.

Anna actually snorted and laughed. She was still facing the stars, but Anna had long since stopped paying attention to them. "Hilarious, Elsa. I wonder when that happened. Probably around the same time you realized you were in love with me, I would guess," she reasoned.

"I just want to be somewhat normal."

Anna finally pealed her eyes away from the night sky to look at Elsa. She had her head in her hands. "Is that what this is about?" Elsa was beginning to cry again.

"Why can't we just be normal, Anna?"

"Why would we want that?"

"Why do I have to feel this way about you?"

"Is that really a problem?"

"And why are you suddenly so fine with this?"

Anna was taken aback at first, not expecting that kind of question from Elsa's line of questioning. She had to pause to think about the answer though. Not many weeks ago, Anna had been disgusted with the idea of Lilly and Hannah and incest in general. Things changed obviously.

_But why though, really?_

"I think it was when I realized I was in love with you. After I realized that, I suddenly had no problems with incest. I think because love is stronger than what people think is right or wrong. Galil, Ichi, Lilly, and Hannah taught me that," Anna answered and was surprised by how good it felt to finally say how she felt so openly.

"How long?"

"Forever."

"Really?"

"Well, I suppose so. It wasn't until after Ichi and Galil got together that I knew we were more than just sisters, but I think I've always felt this way about you. You were always the center of my life."

"And this never bothered you, Anna, this realization?"

"Nope. It just kind of felt natural at the time. Like I was finally seeing the light. It explained some things, I think."

"But you never acted on it during this time?"

"Well, actually, I was content with just living like we were. We're close enough as it is so it would have worked out. Plus I wasn't sure how you felt and didn't want to ruin a good thing. However, it was you who started to go all crazy with Ichi and Galil. And then last night happened...it kind of put things in perspective for me. I realized you've been beating yourself up over this for weeks now. It's just like before, except you weren't shutting me out. It was just yourself that was hurting and I couldn't have that any longer. I thought about that all day and made a decision. You won't have to go through this any longer."

"I just wanted to protect you from being corrupted too."

"Too late for that." Anna smiled. "Besides, that's just another way of saying, 'I was trying to protect you from myself'," Anna pointed out.

Elsa smiled too. "Why do you know me so well?"

"We're more than just sisters, remember?"

Elsa turned away suddenly. "No, we can't do this."

"You know, you haven't actually denied that you have feelings for me, right?"

"Anna, this is serious."

"Still stuck on the incest thing, huh?" Anna leaned back against the window.

"Incest is a crime and morally wrong."

"Okay, you have a point on the crime thing, but who cares about 'morality'?"

"I do."

"Stop."

"You can't just-"

Anna sprung up and grabbed Elsa by the shoulders, cutting her off. "Can you start thinking about yourself for once in your life? I know you think you're doing me a favor by hiding your feelings, but all you're doing is making everyone else miserable and hurting yourself. Really, Elsa, sometimes I wonder if you're even dumber than Galil. At least Galil cares about other people."

"I do care about other people," Elsa shot back.

"Then admit it because right now it sounds like you don't care at all about my feelings for you."

"I can't."

Anna shook her by the shoulders and yelled. "Do it!"

"Okay, okay. I love you, Anna. I love you more than a sister. I'm an incestuous witch who has secret desires for her baby sister. I'm a freak."

"No."

"Huh?"

Anna pulled her into a tight embrace. "You're none of those things, Elsa. You're just, Elsa. My Elsa. Nothing else matters. Society's rules don't matter. What people will think doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is me and you." Elsa began to sob in Anna's arms and Anna began to stroke her back to sooth her.

"I get it," Elsa finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. "I'm sorry for putting you through this again. I should have considered your feelings. I was scared. Right and wrong are such powerful forces in this world, Anna, and incest between sisters is considered a wrong by most of the civilized world."

"The fact that you would sacrifice your own well-being just to keep me safe from such a force says a lot about you, Elsa. It's what makes you so special. You just need to learn to ask first. You know, you kind of did the same thing with Lilly."

"I never claimed to be perfect."

"You're learning though."

"Thanks to you." Anna felt complimented by those words and basked in the feeling before speaking up.

"So, how about we finish that kiss from last night?"

Elsa pulled back, he cheeks flushed pink. "Finish?"

"Oh, please, like you didn't know what was happening? Even in denial, you couldn't resist my charm." Anna glanced at her lips before meeting her eyes and kept the contact. She had a very inviting look in her eyes.

Elsa remained silent, hesitant, but started to lean forward. Clearly, Elsa was eager to finish.

_Oh crap, she's fast._

Anna's heart began to flutter as their lips met. Elsa's were so soft that Anna nearly melted. It was nothing like kissing Galil. It was so much better. Though neither were inexperienced in the area of intimacy due to Galil and Ichi, both took their time and treaded carefully. Neither sister wanted to ruin the moment by acting too suddenly or quickly. They savored each other.

They sat there under the starlight for over half an hour before Anna decided she wanted to take the next step. She had already explored Elsa's mouth thoroughly and her hands had roamed over Elsa's body everywhere they could go in their current state. Anna needed more.

"Elsa," Anna whispered when they came up for air. "Please come back to my room with me."

Elsa's eyes widened, she understood the request clearly. Then she nodded. They held hands as they got up and went for the exit, but Elsa pulled back before Anna could lead her out.

"Wait."

"We can wait, if you want," Anna pointed out. She didn't want to push Elsa too far.

"It's not that. I just want to round up Galil and Ichi first."

It was Anna's turn to go wide eyed. "Elsa! I-I appreciate your enthusiasm, but this will be our first time. I want it to be special, just me and you, please."

"What? No, no I didn't mean that, though is that something you would want to do?"

Anna shrugged. "I've thought about it before. I think it'd be fun. Why not, right?"

"Well, we can arrange that in the future. Right now I need them for something else."

* * *

Elsa was frozen in place. She was too nervous to advance, too excited to retreat.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked. She was already naked in bed, waiting for Elsa in her light chemise to join her.

The moment Elsa had laid eyes on Anna's naked form, she couldn't resist the temptation of looking at everything. Anna gave her the full view. Yet even though Elsa had accepted and embraced her feelings for Anna, she was still nervous to give in to her desires to the fullest. She was far from retreating though. Their encounter under the night sky had shown Elsa the light. Right now was a different hurdle to face.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked again.

"I-I'm nervous," Elsa squeaked.

Anna cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"I don't know I just..."

"I'm nervous too," Anna confessed.

"Heh." It only calmed Elsa's nerves a little.

"I know I shouldn't be. Neither of us are virgins, but somehow it's different this time." Suddenly Anna covered her exposed body and turned away. It seemed her nerves had caught up to her as well.

Elsa knew they wouldn't get far if they both remained like this and it spurred her into action. She let her chemise fall from her shoulders and slipped into bed. Anna turned back around, her face still flushed, and smiled.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but first let's lay done some ground rules." Anna started going off as if she had never been nervous in the first place. "Firstly, the cold does bother me. I'm not Ichi or Sako or Lilly. I know you all like to use ice, but that won't work for me. As much as I would love to feel your ice deep inside of me, I'd rather not get frostbite on my lady parts."

"Anna?"

"Secondly, my butt is a sacred place. If you really want to, you can lick it – that feels very good by the way – or even stick a finger in – two at the max – but that's it. I know you like buttplay, but it hurts and I don't like it. If you want and I can do that stuff to you, somehow, but you're not shoving things into my intestines."

"Anna?"

"Thirdly-"

"Anna?"

"Huh?"

"Calm down, you're rambling," Elsa laughed.

"Sorry, I was nervous," Anna explained, brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Let's just take this naturally okay?"

"Sure, I was just..."

"I know. This is so different."

"A good different?"

"Of course." Elsa leaned forward and kissed Anna on the forward. "Buttplay though?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "You know, Ichi talks to Galil, Galil talks to me. I'm assuming some things get lost in translation."

Elsa smirked. "Well, I did have to go to the trolls that one time for healing because Lilly punctured my bowels."

Anna gasped. Elsa burst out laughing.

"Elsa, you brat," Anna whined, shoving Elsa playfully.

"Let's start off easy." Elsa summoned a shaft of ice the length of her forearm and thicker than a bedpost over their heads.

"Elsaaaaa!" They both started laughing and Elsa willed the ice away. Anna playfully shoved her again and she shoved back. Elsa's hand ended up on Anna's bare breast and suddenly they both remembered they were lying naked in bed. The laughter died down.

Elsa hummed to herself and circled Anna's nipple with her finger. Anna sucked in air as Elsa let ice form on her fingertip. Before Elsa could even think, her mouth had found itself over Anna's other breast. She gently took the nipple between her teeth and flicked her tongue against the tip. Anna squirmed beneath her. She continued to suck and knead until she had to come up for air. The moment she did, Anna grabbed her head and captured Elsa's lips with her own.

Anna forced her way in into Elsa's mouth with her tongue, but Elsa greedily accepted it anyway. Anna's hands found their way down Elsa's back and pressed their bodies close together. The heat of Anna's body was overwhelming Elsa's senses. She need to pull away for air, to cry out in pleasure, but Anna held on tight. She finally pulled back, just when Elsa felt herself beginning to struggle breathing through her nose. They were both gasping for air.

Elsa met Anna's eyes and was almost taken back by the sultry look she was giving. This was the side of her baby sister she had never seen. This was the side of her she secretly desired.

Elsa would not deny that she would consider herself meek in bed. Though Elsa had unintentionally established dominance over Ichi on their first meeting, Elsa had always been dominated by Sako and Lilly on all but a few occasions. Elsa wanted to make her little sister her bitch. The problem was, Anna wanted to do the same and Elsa could tell. She would have to act fast.

_I know Anna said no magic but..._

Elsa took a gamble. She took her finger and pointed it into Anna's chest. Anna looked down at her chest in confusion. A thin layer of ice started to form around Elsa's finger and she started to drag it down the center of Anna's torso.

"Hnnnng."

Elsa continued to drag it southward, a layer of frost marking its path before it quickly melted into water. Elsa repositioned herself so she could continue past Anna's taunt stomach, using her freehand to grab Anna's breast and provide a nice coating of frost over both her nipples. Her finger stopped just before hitting Anna's slit. Elsa went back up again, this time using her tongue to trace the path and lick up any moisture that remained. Once again she stopped at Anna's lower lips. Anna was already panting.

"You sure about that no ice rule?" Elsa teased, running her fingertips across Anna's goose-bumped skin.

Anna couldn't answer so Elsa repositioned herself between Anna's legs. She pushed them apart, remembering how wonderfully spread she had been tied up the night before. She put her finger on Anna's inner knee, ready to trail more frost up her thighs, but paused instead. Elsa realized Anna was chanting something under her breath. No, begging.

"...please..."

Elsa looked from the knee to her sister's center. It was wet, swollen, and her lips were slightly parted, ready and waiting for Elsa. She sighed and dropped her finger.

"Okay, Anna, I won't tease." Besides, Elsa was eager to find out what Anna tasted like.

As her mouth met Anna's pussy, Elsa realized she had been missing out and went mad with lust. She started licking and sucking everything she could while Anna moaned and pulled at her hair. Elsa accepted the pain of every tug. She stuck her tongue in as deep as she could go and mewled with delight at the assault on her tastebuds. As she edged Anna on, she slipped a finger in and felt her walls constrict around it. Another finger joined it. She had no idea where Anna's sweat spot was, but she was determined to find it. Elsa was sure she had found it when Anna suddenly arched her back and bit back a scream. Her climax was fast approaching.

And just like that, Elsa was violently pulled away. One second she had Anna's clit between her lips, the next she found herself face to face with her sister. The throbbing pain in her scalp clued Elsa in how she had covered the distance so fast. Her fingers were still lodged inside of Anna though, unmoving due to the shock and the fact that her wrist was now pinned between their bodies.

"Kiss me!" Anna demanded.

"What?"

"Kiss me!"

Elsa listened and Anna almost instantly came. Anna clamped down on her two fingers and her body convulsed under Elsa. She was surprised Anna hadn't bitten one of their tongues off. Unfortunately, Anna had wrapped her arms around Elsa and she was now pinned as Anna recovered from her orgasm.

Anna finally pulled away, gasping for air. "Fuck, Elsa."

"Anna, I can't feel my fingers."

"Sorry." Anna released her hold and Elsa pulled her hand away. It was covered in Anna's fluids. "That was amazing," she panted.

Elsa sat up and began to lick her fingers clean. Anna rolled to the side and motioned for Elsa to lay down. Elsa complied, knowing it was her turn now. There was a sticky wet spot where Elsa's butt settled, but she enjoyed the sensation, hoping it never dried.

Now it was Anna's turn to please. Anna slipped between Elsa's legs and Elsa held her breath. Elsa was ready for this moment. Elsa bit her lip when Anna started toying with her pubic hairs. She grabbed the sheets beneath her when a finger probed at her entrance. Her lips were parted slightly by the fingers and tongue swept up her exposed slit. Elsa almost fainted. Another lick. Two more. Elsa was losing control. A finger started circling her clit.

Ice started forming on the sheets around where Elsa gripped them. That had never happened before. A tongue forced its way in then out again, taking a fair share of Elsa's juices with it. She could hear Anna moan in enjoyment. The tongue came back, this time to assault her clit. A finger pushed its way inside of Elsa.

"Fuck..."

Elsa came. When her vision finally cleared, Elsa found Anna smirking above her. Her chin had been coated. "Are you sure you're not a virgin? That was awfully fast."

Elsa shoved her off and covered her eyes with her forearm. "I'm sorry," she apologized while Anna laughed next to her.

"Sorry about what, Elsa? I understand really, you were excited and probably on edge since last night. Did you even masturbate after seeing me?"

"Why would I have done that? I was thinking about ways to cure myself of these evil desires not only a few hours ago."

"Don't feel bad, I soaked my pants just kissing you upstairs earlier tonight."

Elsa was astonished. "D-did I really cause you to climax just by kissing you?"

"Pffft, no, but I was really wet. To be honest, I got myself off while you were tending to the pets."

"Oh, you brat. I'm going to have to punish you for that."

Anna shrugged as she climbed back over top of Elsa. She positioned her leg around Elsa's so that their centers were pressed up against one another. Elsa knew what Anna was planning and silently went along with it. She finally sat up and they embraced. "As long as you don't do to me what you did to those poor animals."

Anna started gyrating her hip into Elsa's and grinded their pussies together. Elsa joined in and they began to kiss. It hadn't even occurred to Elsa that they had positioned themselves without a word spoken or instructions given. It was done naturally as if with mental synchronization.

"I can't believe you had chastity belts made for them," Anna said when they pulled out from a kiss.

"I was desperate," Elsa explained. They continued gyrating their hips into each other as if it was a normal part of having a conversation.

"Were you planning on using them?"

"If it got bad enough. I mean, if I got desperate enough."

"You're such a weirdo...ohh dear...sometimes...mmmmm...Elsa."

"Oh, Anna..."

"At least they got put to good use..." Anna trailed off as her panting and moaning became too much to continue the conversation. Elsa too was at a loss for words.

This time, Elsa was able to hold herself back just long enough. They both came together, holding onto each other tightly. They were far from finished though.

* * *

Elsa and Anna's moaning could easily by heard though the wall. Ichi was sure that was part of their punishment. As was the collars that Elsa had forced around their necks when she had barged in on her and Galil earlier. They hadn't even been doing anything wrong or sexual, just lying together when Elsa stormed in with that crazy look in her eye. They had thought they were done for, that Elsa had snapped for good. The moaning and sounds of sex assured Ichi that that wasn't the case. Elsa had found her true love and Ichi would gladly accept this minor punishment for finally hooking those two up.

_But chastity belts? Really Elsa?_

Ichi glanced across the room at her lover, still lying on her side and still sniffling. Ichi felt her pain. She could literally feel it in her behind. Even if they weren't leashed to the wall by their collars, neither Ichi nor Galil would get very far, not with the massive dildos Elsa had put up their rears before latching on the chastity belts. Elsa had used the toy Galil had been punished with the night before on Galil, while Ichi got one of ice. It was quite considerate since Galil probably would have died if Elsa used ice. Then again, maybe it really wasn't much of a consideration. Ichi's was formed inside of her with magic. Galil's had to be shoved in.

"Ichi," Galil whined. "I can't keep listening to this. I'm so horny."

"What? You were just complaining about how much pain you were in."

"Ichi, I need you to touch me, now!"

"How am I supposed to get over there? And even if I can, how am I supposed to do anything with these things on us?"

"Get this thing out of me, please!"

"It'll be over soon, Galil. We'll be one big happy family. No more hiding, no more puritanical Elsa, no more plotting. No more of their sadistic punishments either."

"I don't care about that now. What if they fall asleep, we'll be stuck like this until morning."

Ichi hadn't thought of that. Now it was the time to be scared.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to my two beta readers, Mig and road. Couldn't have done any of this without them. Literally.

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave any questions, comments, or reviews.


	8. Part 8: The Magic of Princess Anna

**A/N:** So this is the final chapter, delivered a month later as usual. I almost had this out early too.

* * *

**Part 8: The Magic of Princess Anna **

"Anna, I told you, you don't need to give me anything," Elsa said as she was dragged along by the hand.

"It's your birthday, Elsa. I can't just do nothing. Come on, we're almost there," Anna insisted, keeping a tight hold on her.

Outside the wind howled and rattled the windows. It was the first day of winter and a blizzard had moved in, but the two sisters paid no mind as they ran down the halls.

"The Guest Wing? What are we doing here?" Elsa wondered. As far as she remembered, the guest wing was supposed to be empty, which explained why Anna had chosen to keep her surprise here. In fact, the entire castle was empty save for Elsa and Anna and presumably Galil and Ichi wherever they were. Elsa hadn't seen them all day. Elsa theorized it was because they were helping with whatever surprise Anna had in store.

"I reserved one of our largest guest rooms for tonight. This is going to be the best present ever, Elsa, just you wait and see."

Elsa snorted. "Anna you don't need to reserve anything. We live here, this is our castle, remember?"

"Well, I mean, it'll be out of use for a while after tonight," Anna pointed out.

"Alight, now I'm worried. What do you have planned?" she asked but never got an answer.

"Ooh, we're here!" Anna said and stopped in front of a door. The room in question was actually a group of rooms, an apartment usually reserved for visiting dignitaries. "We'll be staying here tonight."

"Seriously, Anna, I told you I didn't want anything. Why could you not have just got me a necklace or a nice dinner?"

"Pffft, those are overrated, Elsa. I had to get you something super special, something so unique that only I could pull it off."

"You didn't have to go overboard though," Elsa groaned as she followed Anna into the apartment.

"You don't even know what it is yet," Anna pouted.

"I don't even need to know you did to know you went overboard. Where is it anyway?"

"They're in the master bedroom. Follow me."

"They? You mean Galil and Ichi?" Vaguely Elsa started to put the pieces together.

"Them and..." She could Anna's excitement to keep the surprise element intact.

"Them and who?" Elsa decided to humor the girl. _Just tell me already!_

Again no answer. As they approached the bedroom, Elsa could hear multiple voices rising from within it. As well as other sounds.

"Anna, how many people are in there?" Elsa asked, suddenly worried out of her mind.

Anna was beaming. "Happy birthday, Elsa!" she exclaimed as she pushed the door open. As she did, the room exploded in a similar response.

"Ehhhhh!?" Elsa was in shock. The room, just like it had sounded, was filled to the brim with people. It was more than a dozen, thirty at least, maybe even more. She grabbed the door jam as she was hit with a wave of dizziness, not because of the sheer amount of people stuffed into the room, but because they all looked like the exact same two people. They were all copies of herself and Anna. And they were all naked.

"Don't just stand there, Elsa, start getting undressed!" Anna prompted, already starting to strip off her clothing. Elsa gave the room another look around and discovered they weren't alone. Four of them were different from the rest of the copies. She recognized Ichi and Galil, already moving towards them, and Lilly and Hannah off in a far corner.

"Happy birthday, Elsa," they both greeted her.

"T-thanks. Anna, what is this?' she asked, even as she melted her ice dress away.

"It's your birthday orgy," Anna replied so matter-of-factly she might've been telling her the time.

"My birthday orgy? At least tell me all these people will be gone by morning," Elsa worried.

"Don't worry about it, Elsa." Anna smiled broadly at her as she tossed away the last article of clothing.

Elsa hugged her body as she looked around the room. Already the roomed seemed to return to what they had been doing before Elsa entered. "Seems like the party already started without us," Elsa commented, raising her voice as the volume of the room grew louder and louder.

"We couldn't keep them off each other," Ichi apologized.

"It's not a big deal, at least they're warmed up for you," Anna pointed out. She pulled out two ribbons and tied one to her wrist. She handed the other one to Elsa. "Here, use this so we can identify each other, it'll get confusing in there. Everyone else already knows what to expect, so use this so they know you're the real thing. You're the boss tonight."

"And you two, prepared all this?" Elsa asked Galil and Ichi.

They both nodded. "It was Anna's idea, but we prepared it while Anna kept you busy."

"Wow, thanks I guess." Elsa stood where she was, continuing to watch the orgy take place. On a closer look, all the copies of Elsa and Anna were slightly different with varying ages present. The majority of the Anna's were ogling over the Elsa's while the rest were squeezed onto the bed in a massive pile of bodies. There were a few Elsa and Anna's in the corner with Lilly and Hannah, but otherwise the entire area surrounding their corner of the room was clear.

"Everyone else learned quickly to stay away from those two," Galil spoke up, as if reading Elsa's mind. "Those few were unfortunate enough to be their first victims."

"It seems like they're enjoying themselves," Elsa remarked. She was referring to Lilly and Hannah, not the Elsa and Anna pleading and begging to be let go.

"I think they might have killed one already," Galil commented idly.

"What!?"

"Nothing!" she corrected herself.

"Come on, Elsa," Anna interjected before Elsa began to worry. "This is your orgy. You need to get in there."

"But there's so many people." Even amongst copies of herself, Elsa felt self-concious.

"Let's go to the pile first," Anna said, ignoring Elsa's hesitation and taking Elsa by the hand to lead her towards the bed.

Elsa finally managed to crawl out a while later, already exhausted and completely covered in a mix of saliva, sweat, and cum from head to toe. Her hair was sticking to every surface of skin it could. She had never felt so disgusting in her entire life, but it had felt so great. She didn't even need to do anything, just lie there as dozens of tongues and pussies rubbed all over her body at once. Her own had been constantly tended to by a mix of tongues and fingers while being hit with a constant stream of fluids. Even her asshole had been fingered a few times. It had been a withering mass of pure pleasure.

_We should probably burn this bed as soon as possible._

Elsa barely had time to relax before being sucked into a three-way with a pair Elsa's. Over the next hour Elsa stumbled from individual to individual until the point that it all just started becoming a haze. She lost count of the number of Elsa and Anna's she ate as well as the number of times the favor was returned. She had fucked two Elsa's and an Anna with ice dildos – it wasn't until moving on that she realized that she probably gave that poor Anna frost bite on her insides. She had fisted two people, one of whom turned out to be Ichi. She had been fucked three times, once with a regular strap on in the butt and twice with an ice dildo in the pussy. She had never seen who the culprits were as she was too busy lying down trying to catch her breath at the time.

Elsa finally decided she had enough and disengaged entirely. She hadn't entirely been paying attention to who she was fucking, but had always looked out for Anna's ribbon. She had lost track of Anna ever since the pile. She decided to go look for her from the outside.

Elsa tried to walk way, but had to pause at an odd feeling in her rear. She reached around and found a string sticking out of her asshole. She tugged at it until her hole started to stretch. Finally the little ball popped out to her relief. Unfortunately, there were still several lodged inside of her that Elsa could feel.

_Who the hell put these in here? I don't even remember them going in.  
_  
Elsa managed one more before giving up and making her way to the outer edges of the room. There she found Anna drinking a cup of water.

"Elsa," she called out, handing her a glass of her own. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Elsa downed the entire glass in one gulp. "I'm exhausted and really sore."

Anna laughed. "Yeah, I know that feeling. I don't think I'll be able to get the taste of pussy out of my mouth for weeks." She finished her own glass and took Elsa's to refill them both from a pitcher. "Drink up. You need to stay hydrated."

"Thanks."

"Hey, what's that?" Anna asked, pointing to the two beads dangling between Elsa's legs.

"Don't worry about it," Elsa replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"If you say so."

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Best birthday present ever. Thanks." They were grinning like idiots at each other.

"Don't thank me yet, the night is still young," Anna commented.

"I don't think I can go on that much longer," Elsa laughed. Suddenly someone grabbed the string behind her and yanked hard. With one swell swoop, all three of the remaining balls pulled out of Elsa's asshole. She ended up pissing herself as she screamed out in pain.

"Ahh! What the hell?!" she shrieked.

"Seems like you're having fun, huh, birthday girl?" came the voice behind Elsa. The girl came out front and revealed herself to be Hannah.

"Don't you have some people to be torturing?" Elsa asked through gritted teeth. Hannah only smirked.

"Don't be embarrassed, Elsa, I peed myself a little too in that pile. It's natural," Anna tried to assure her.

"I'm not embarrassed about that, it really hurt."

"Awe, I thought you liked pain," said Lilly as she appeared by Hannah's side and leaned in to give Elsa a kiss. They made out for a minute before Elsa pushed her away for air.

"What gave you that impression?" Elsa raised a brow at her.

"Well, I've heard you were quite the sadist," Lilly answered vaguely.

"Sadist? What are you talking about?"

Galil and Ichi appeared behind Lilly and Hannah. Galil was absolutely beaming and Elsa took notice that all four of them were wearing strap-ons. Elsa suddenly felt sick and it wasn't because of the copious amounts of girl fluids she had ingested over the past hour.

_I have a bad feeling about this.  
_  
"Galil has been telling us about all the things you've been doing to her," Lilly continued. "We assumed you wouldn't mind having it done back to you."

"Consider this revenge," Galil hissed.

Elsa swallowed.

"Have you ever been fucked by five people at once?" Lilly asked idly.

"Five? But I don't have that many..."

"Oh well, I guess we'll have to double team on some of your holes. Two in the front and two in the back."

Elsa felt an arm drape across her shoulder. "Don't worry, Elsa, I've been assigned your mouth. I'll be gentle I promise," Anna assured.

Elsa almost puked on Anna's first thrust into her mouth. Thankfully, that was all Anna did. Once the other four were distracted fucking Elsa, Anna discarded the strap on and instead took to grinding her pussy on Elsa's mouth to give her some kind of relief. Elsa wasn't in her right mind and didn't do anything with her mouth besides beg and cry, but Anna was expecting that. When the other girls were finished, Anna laid down beside her and embraced her as she continued to shudder until finally passing out from exhaustion. Elsa had been ravished and Anna felt sorry for her.

Later that night, Anna removed her ribbon and rejoined the party. Anna continued to tread on, even as the majority of the orgies participants had already passed out. She had managed to fuck Galil in the rear with her strap on, bringing the vengeful wolfgirl to tears. Anna was satisfied. Galil and Ichi retired not long after that. Soon the muffled cries of Hannah and Lilly's gagged victims were the only sounds besides the massed snoring. Anna decided to finally go back to her sleeping sister.

Elsa awoke when Anna returned to her.

"Anna, is that you?" she asked groggily.

"Having fun yet?"

"My body hurts." Her whole body felt like one big sore.

Anna placed a finger on Elsa's pussy and Elsa watched curiously. Anna slipped it inside and Elsa doubled over in pain.

"They really did a number on you, didn't they?"

"I-it's okay. I still had fun," Elsa groaned, her voice raspy. "M-my butt's okay, right?"

Anna spread Elsa's ass cheeks a little. She was a little gaped still, but it looked like it would be fine. "It's fine, Elsa."

"Oh good," she sighed in relief.

"Come, Elsa, let's take a bath. We probably shouldn't sleep like this."

"Okay." Anna picked her up and carried to the apartment's large bath. She filled it with warm water and placed Elsa inside. By then, the entire party had died down completely.

"It's just us left," Anna commented, pulling Elsa onto her lap.

"Ah, this water feels so good down there." Elsa could feel her aches melting away.

"T-they didn't ruin your party did they? You were crying a lot."

"Nah, don't worry about it, Anna. It did hurt a lot, like it felt like they were going to tear me open. Searing pain is a good description," Elsa said sinking deep into the bath until only her head was sticking out.

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry for letting them do that to you."

"No, Anna, really it's okay. It kind of felt exhilarating. Plus, I got to look up and see you the entire time. To taste you, too. That was nice. Hmmm, this feels nice, too."

Anna was rubbing Elsa's pelvis. That and the warm water was really making Elsa feel better down there.

"The whole thing was great, Anna. I never felt so much pleasure in one night. Truly the best present ever. Well, you're my best present ever, but this comes in second for sure."

"It's going to be a painful couple of days," Anna commented, already starting to feel her muscles down there begin to cramp.

"We'll get through it."

Anna begin to clean Elsa's hair, though no matter how many times she rinsed it, it remained a gooey mess.

"I think we should remodel this apartment. What do you think?" Elsa brought up mildly.

"I can't even begin to imagine the smell in the morning." Anna made a disgusted expression while still trying to comb through Elsa's hair.

"Anna?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Can you touch me again? I want my last one of the night to be your doing."

"But I thought..."

"Just rub my clit. That doesn't feel that bad," Elsa reasoned.

"O-okay." Anna slid her hand down Elsa's torso until she came across Elsa's center under the water. She stopped when Elsa winced as her finger came in contact with Elsa's clit.

"It's okay. Please, just rub me there," Elsa coaxed.

So Anna did. She circled the sensitive nub as gently as she could. Elsa's breathing grew deep and she squirmed in Anna's lap. She mewled slightly before she bucked her hips once then twice. Anna used her tongue to lick at the space behind Elsa's ear while her other hand continued to gently rub circles over Elsa's pelvis. There was a sharp intake of breath from Elsa and suddenly her whole body went limp. Anna smiled to herself and let her fingers slide down a little further, gently massaging her sister's sore and swollen pussy lips.

"Elsa," she mewled, then said her sister's name again when she didn't get a reply. "Elsa?"

Her only response was a slight snore.

"Oh, she's asleep. Happy birthday, Elsa," Anna said, giving Elsa a goodnight kiss on her neck. She continued to clean Elsa and herself off, then carried her sleeping beauty to a private room.

Anna woke up the next morning cold but relieved. A piece of ice wrapped in cloth had been stuck between her legs. She looked over at her sister and gasped. Elsa's entire lower body was encased in a block of ice.

Elsa was already wide awake at that point. "What?"

* * *

Several years had passed by since Sako had embarked on her journey across the world. Now here she stood in another dimension, at the foot of the throne of her past friend.

"Sako!" Elsa exclaimed, rising from her throne after the servants had ushered the woman in. "W-What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you again too, Elsa," Sako greeted with a bow. "Or should I say, your majesty."

"Please, Elsa's fine in here. So what brings you to Arendelle...err my Arendelle that is?"

"I'm here to take you up on your offer," Sako stated. "You know, the one you made before we went our separate ways."

"Ah, yes, I remember. I-I didn't think you'd be back this early though." In fact, Elsa had been counting on that when she made the offer. The whole world in only a few short years?

"I traveled fast," Sako said, answering Elsa's unspoken question. "Also, it was kind of boring looking at empty ruins. I cut the trip a little short."

"Ah, that explains it. I wasn't expecting you for a while."

"So yeah, I'm kind of looking for a place to stay now," she hinted.

"I see. Have you seen Lilly yet?" Elsa asked, hoping to lead the conversation to her. It wasn't like Elsa didn't like Sako, but they had enough on their plate in this dimension already. She hoped to convince Sako to move in with Lilly and Hannah.

"Eh, you know how I feel about them. Plus, you know, it's getting kind of crazy there."

"I bet." _Damn._

Elsa sighed. "I suppose you can live here if you wish, but..." Elsa paused to think of an idea. "But I'll have to ask you to provide a service of your own while you live here."

Sako raised an eyebrow. "You want me to serve you? I don't see a problem with that. What do you need me to do?"

"Well, Ichi is already my personal assistant and in a way so is Anna. Galil is-well she's kind of Anna's personal assistant and she has her hands full with the other thing." Elsa decided to wander around the conversation before getting to the heart of the matter.

"The other thing?"

"Speaking of that, I think I have the perfect job for you. How are you with children?"

"Children? I've never even met a child."

"How would you like to be our royal nanny?" That fact didn't bother Elsa in the slightest.

"Royal nanny? Who the hell has kids here?"

"Kai?" Elsa called across the throne room. "Please find Galil's offspring and bring them down right away." Then she turned to Sako. "We're desperately in need of a nanny for Galil's children. It's difficult trying to use a normal human one and Galil can barely handle them on her own."

Sako was still trying to wrap her head around the whole idea. "Galil has children?" was the first question Sako thought to ask.

"Correction, Galil and Ichi have children. They are both their offspring."

That only confused Sako more. "How?"

Elsa laughed. "Oh, I stopped caring to figure that out a while ago."

With her advanced hearing, Sako could hear the pitter patter of tiny feet making their way towards the throne room. Many tiny feet.

"How many kids did she have?"

Elsa's smile had since disappeared. "A whole litter," she answered in a flat, deadpanned tone. "Nine."

"Nine? But it's only been a few years."

A shadow seemed to cross Elsa's face. "At once."

Sako was speechless. And yet, the throne room doors opened and nine children of around the same height were ushered through. Sako simply stared at them. They all had their own unique look, but they all shared the same basic features, all borrowed from Galil or Ichi and nothing else. Four of them had canine tails and ears like Galil. The other four had feline tails and ears like Ichi. Their hair color varied from strawberry blonde to platinum blonde with varying shades in between. The oddball out in the bunch was the child in the center. She had blonde hair that gave off a reddish glint and while she clearly had a canine tail, her ears were that of a feline. It was like she couldn't decide what she wanted to be and went with the mixed look. All of them were girls, but that was to be expected of the offspring of two women.

"Their names are Hilda, Frida, Freya, Theresa, Ansa, Sakura, Marie, Yui, and Annbjørg," Elsa pointed out. "So you up for the job?"

"How did Ichi get her pregnant?" Sako asked, still stuck on the topic. "Oh, but uh, yeah I guess if this is what you need me to do. Though, I don't know the first thing about kids," she added under her breath.

"Excellent. Now girls, say hello to your new nanny. This is Sako," Elsa said from her throne. "She's a good friend of your mother, Ichi, and me. Please treat her with the same respect as you would us."

"Hello, Miss Sako," the children sang.

Sako could clearly here the hushed whispers from the group of children. "She looks kinda like Mama Ichi and Aunt Elsa." Sako wondered if they had even figured out that Ichi and Elsa were essentially clones with the only difference being that their mother had a tail and an extra set of ears. Sooner or later they would figure out that Elsa, Ichi, and Sako were essentially the same person.

"Your ears look funny," one of them pointed out loudly. A few of the others started to snicker. The hybrid seemed uncomfortable at the jab, Sako suspected she was more than just the outlier of the litter by looks alone.

"That's a lot of mouth coming from someone with four ears, you pipsqueak," Sako jibbed, flicking one of the canine type's ear. The little girl, Hilda her name was, whined and pulled away.

"Kai, please take them back to their nursery. Now," Elsa didn't waste any time in preventing any further commotion.

Sako had the impression that Elsa wasn't too fond of them.

"They're cute, I'll give you that, but a royal pain in the behind. Are you sure you're up for this?" Elsa asked as the children reluctantly followed Kai away.

"I guess I have my work cut out for me. I take it you're not a fan of kids though."

"No, no, that's not it. It's just that there's so many of them and it was so unsuspected too. Galil's pregnancy just popped up out of nowhere, it was supposed to be impossible unless she had been sleeping around which is unlikely since I'm pretty she doesn't even know what a male's penis looks like. Even after all these years, too. And when they started popping out with cat ears and tails, it made things even more confusing because it meant somehow, Ichi had gotten her pregnant. Now we have the creation of a whole new species living under our roof."

"One that can breed with only females it seems." Sako didn't point out that they possibly had three separate species here; the canines, the felines, and that one hybrid.

"And have nine children at once like it was nothing. Believe me, she isn't as bad down there as you think." Sako didn't fail to miss the implication.

"I take it Ichi and Galil are together then?"

"Ah, yes. Actually," Elsa blushed, "I'm with Anna now, too."

That wasn't so surprising. Sako suspected all four of them were in a relationship. Elsa's observations of Galil's post-pregnancy vagina seemed to suggest that was true. "I see it was contagious. Can't say I'm surprised, not after Lilly and Hannah. No kids for you then, I take it?"

Elsa chuckled. "Nope."

Now that business had been put aside, Elsa and Sako began to reminisce on what had happened over the past few years. There wasn't much for Sako to say. Sako listened earnestly, but it was difficult trying to concentrate with so many voices within her earshot. Their conversation was well out of range of prying ears, even within the throne room, but Sako could hear well beyond that. After several years alone, coming back to a crowded castle was headache inducing. At least she figured she could put her heightened hearing to use taking care of these children.

A conversation just outside the throne room caught Sako's attention and she began to tune Elsa out. She recognized the voice of Ichi. Ichi and Anna.

"Did you hear? Sako's back," Ichi told Anna. "I just found out from Kai.

"Yeah I already heard from Galil. She's going to live here and help with the kids," Anna replied.

She heard Ichi snort. "Really? Sako is going to be a nanny?"

_Really, does anyone have faith in me?_ Sako thought with slight irritation but continued listening in.

"Just in time, though, right? Maybe? Or not?" Ichi continued on.

"I think I got it down right this time, Ichi. I should be carrying Elsa's child as we speak," Anna spoke in a more hushed tone.

_This conversation is turning interesting. More interesting than whatever Elsa is blabbering about at the moment._ Sako knew magic had been involved. How else could you explain it?

"I hope it works this time. You got lucky with me and Galil, but you've been trying for years with Elsa," Ichi pointed out.

"Well, yeah, it helps when both parties knows it's going on. It's hard to work my magic when Elsa is being kept out of the loop. I only have a small window to work in, too, she keeps using her magic to mess with her ovulation to keep herself from bleeding."

_Magic? Is Anna a sorceress after all?_

"You have to tell her soon, before she accidentally freezes her baby," Ichi advised, worried something might go wrong especially considering Elsa.

"Yeah I know, but I want to let it get established first."

"Pfffft, I still can't believe Elsa hasn't noticed this entire time. But if you don't hurry, she might start wondering why she's squirting cum out of her pussy. She's got too eventually."

"As I said, I think I got it this time."

Sako took a deep breath. At least she knew how Galil had gotten pregnant now. Sako had avoided Lilly and Hannah's dimension for the craziness those two got themselves involved in. As it turned out, Sako had chosen the wrong dimension to avoid craziness.

_This place is a nuthouse._

* * *

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, Elsa?" Ichi asked as she followed her queen through the halls. The same halls that they had walked together in for close to two decades.

"I actually wanted to talk about Ansa and Isabella," Elsa answered.

Ichi's ears twitched slightly. "Ah, yes, they have grown up so much, haven't they?"

"Yes, they have," Elsa replied back, reminiscing on the many years that had passed since Anna had given birth to their child. Isabella was almost of age already. The nonuplets were about to have their own coming of age ball very soon. It seemed like just yesterday that Elsa had been freaking out after finding out about Anna's pregnancy. "Those were the days."

"Yes, the castle was so much quieter back then, wasn't it?"

"I think I like it better this way," Elsa remarked thoughtfully.

"Same. Soon it might be even livelier. The kids are growing up, Elsa. I have to look forward to being a grandmother sooner or later."

"Well, hopefully not all of them will end up like us," Elsa said, referring to herself, Anna, Ichi, and Galil. All lesbians of the incestuous type.

"Well then, they might need to call on their aunt if that's the case." Ichi smiled.

"Ichi, you can't keep relying on magic and sorcery if you want your species to thrive." In the many years following their birth, it had been established that Ichi and Galil's children were to be considered a new species. It quickly became impossible to cover up their existence and through careful planning, Elsa had released their existence to the public. It had been quite a fiasco, but they made through it unscathed. Elsa had even made Ichi and Galil duchesses and official members of the royal family.

"I know, but we still don't even know if they can mate with humans. I hope they can. I know they're really close-"

"Too close," Elsa interjected.

"-But I hope they can go out into the world and find other people. They can't just keep huddled up in their own little group forever." When Ichi referred to 'they', she referred to only eight of her children. Ansa, the hybrid child, was a whole different story. She spent her childhood isolated from her sisters. She had ended up finding solace in her cousin, Isabella. They had become very close.

"I was a little worried after Sako caught Annbjørg and Marie together, but I think things are fine now with them. The rest I'm not as worried about," Ichi continued on.

"About that. Back to my original concern; Ansa and Isabella. Don't you think they're a little close, Ichi?" Elsa prompted.

"They've always been close, Elsa. Since Ansa is so different from her sisters, she doesn't get along with them well. Ansa and Isabella may only be cousins, but they might as well be sisters. What are you concerned about?"

"As you're well aware, Isabella is the heir to the throne. She has responsibilities to continue the line. I was young and foolish and neglected that duty of mine. Thankfully Anna was there to save me by impregnating herself, but Isabella might not be so lucky. I'm worried about her future."

"You think Ansa and Isabella are going to end up like you and Anna?"

Elsa nodded. "I'm not opposed to them being together per se, but the family line won't last long if we're all girls. Even with magic, we are unable to produce male offspring and if something happens to Anna, that's the end of the line. She'll need to secure an heir and it's better off if she finds a suitable suitor rather than become like her mothers. She has enough on her plate with her powers as it is." It was true that Elsa's child had inherited her powers. She hadn't been upset about that, just happy to be there to help her through it. Thanks to Elsa's own experiences, Isabella was able to grow up without interference from her powers. Ironically, all of Ichi's children had inherited her affinity to the cold too. It made life easier for Isabella especially.

"I see why you're concerned, but I wouldn't worry about it, Elsa. I think they actually ended up completely normal to be honest," Ichi admitted.

"I guess that will happen when you have two moms that happen to be sisters," Elsa joked.

"And cousins that aren't human," Ichi added in.

"And Sako."

"Yes, she's enough to scare any child straight."

"Thanks for making me feel better about this, Ichi." Elsa smiled brightly at her close friend. Even after all these years, she still looked so young. Both she and Elsa barely showed signs of aging really. Neither the stresses of running a kingdom nor raising children had taken their toll. They had established such a close-knit network of friends and family that they never had to bear the same worries that Elsa's parents had. When a problem came up, they looked to each other for support. The castle gates had always stayed open too.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," Ichi purred, placing her hand on Elsa's arm in an assuring gesture.

"Come one, let's go find Anna and Galil. We still have a lot of preparations for the duchesses' coming of age ball." Elsa accepted her arm and started to lead the way.

"Oh, they were with Sako in the throne room last I saw them," Ichi said.

"Poor Sako. We better go save her from our wives." Elsa shook her head at that just before leaving the vicinity.

Inside a broom closet that Elsa and Ichi had been standing outside, Ansa and Isabella held their breath. Finally, they heard footsteps lead away and exhaled.

"That was close," Isabella commented.

"Yeah, you're right," Ansa agreed. She still had her arms draped around the shorter girl's shoulders. They had been too afraid to move after hearing Aunt Elsa speak their names out in the hall.

"M-maybe we shouldn't do this anymore. I don't want Mother to be mad," Isabella replied hesitantly.

Ansa's feline ears flopped down flat in disappointment. "But you're already half naked?" she reasoned.

"O-okay, but we have to be more careful. Mother still thinks I'm not like her. I don't want to disappoint her." Isabella didn't want to let down her mother but she also didn't want to let down Ansa.

"Awe, you're so cute when you're worried, Isabella-chan," Ansa purred.

"Stop it, s-senpai, you're embarrassing me," Isabella whined, her cheeks quickly turning pink.

Ansa slid her arms down Isabella's back and slipped her hands under the waistband of her cousin's bloomers. Isabella pressed up against her harder and whimpered.

"I love you," Ansa mewled.

"I love you, too," Isabella breathed back.

Several minutes later, the two cousins were huddled in the corner, recovering in each other's arms.

"Isabella?" Ansa spoke as she twirled her lover's platinum blonde hair.

"Hmm?" Isabella had to look up to see her.

"Have you told Aunt Anna about us?"

Isabella smirked. "Suddenly feeling guilty, huh?"

"W-well..." Ansa stammered.

"No, I get it. You know Mama Anna wouldn't have a problem with us and you know if she knew and approved, Mother wouldn't be able to do anything about it." Isabella continued to stroke Ansa's fluffy tail.

"Y-yeah."

"No, I haven't told her. I'm not sure I want to though. It's kind of weird. I feel like she might try to join us to be honest," Isabella mused thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, yeah, I know what you mean. I think she slept with a few of my sisters already, now that we're older, but I'm not sure. Aunt Anna sure is weird." Ansa tail twitched at the idea.

"Ugh, she's so embarrassing," Isabella complained.

"Just wait until you get the 'I-used-my-sorceress-powers-to-conceive-all-of-you' talk," the older girl chuckled.

"Please don't remind me, I can already feel it coming soon." Isabella rolled her eyes. "Mama Anna? A sorceress? Please."

Ansa just shrugged her shoulders. Isabella would learn the truth soon enough about her conception. Until then, she wouldn't ruin her illusion that it was Elsa who used her magic to conceive her. Isabella could simply not believe that her goofy, over-hyper – and perverse – mother had such an ability. She had always been Elsa's little girl.

Isabella smiled down at the other girl in her arms. She was still Anna's little girl as well though, as much as she hated to admit it. She just needed to grow up a little more to realize it. Ansa planned on being with her the whole way through.

* * *

The grand hall was alive with the buzz of music and dancing while three royals stood side by side overlooking the festivities. Crown Princess Isabella stood in-between her two mothers while her eyes scanned over the crowd, looking for her special someone. She tried to do it inconspicuously, feigning disinterest and boredom.

But it was all for naught, for neither Elsa nor Anna were paying attention to her. Elsa stole a glance at her princess consort and smiled. Anna smiled back. They both remembered that night many years ago during Elsa's coronation ball. The awkward looks that led into their first conversation in years.

"...Hi," Anna started.

Elsa snickered. Isabella rolled her eyes.

Then Elsa went back to party watching. It was a full house tonight, much more crowded than even her coronation. She spotted a few of her nieces mingling in the crowd, their ears sticking out like sore thumbs. Even though her trio stood front and center on the dais, all the attention was focused on the nine duchesses that had just come of age.

Elsa glanced down at her daughter. They both wore matching ice gowns, beautiful and sparkling. Ice powers and crown princesses just didn't hold up in the world of a new species.

"Looking for someone?" Anna asked Isabella, eventually coming to notice her wandering eyes.

"Huh? Oh, um, no," she replied perhaps more transparent than she would've liked.

Elsa shared a knowing look with Anna. "There's a lot of handsome young men out there, Isabella. Why don't you go out there and mingle?"

Isabella fiddled with her hands and shrugged. "I'm fine here."

"There's some fine looking ladies out there, too," Anna added.

Isabella blushed.

"Oh, you look so much like your mother, sweetie," Anna cooed suddenly, brushing a lock of her daughter's platinum blonde hair from her forehead, but then continued with her teasing. "You could have any guy you wanted with these looks. Or girl." There was a pause after Isabella swatted her mother's hand away. "Or cousin," she added under her breath.

Isabella went rigid. Elsa shot a piercing glance at Anna while she suppressed a giggle.

"Mother, please tell Mama Anna to stop," Isabella whined.

Elsa opened her mouth to do just that, but caught Anna looking at her with determined eyes. She was giving her the 'look'.

"Anna's right though, sweetie. You could woo all the girls with your looks. Even a cousin...or a sister," she said instead.

"I-It's not like that, I-I..." Isabella stammered. That was all Elsa needed to confirm her suspicion. She wanted otherwise, but watching her daughter fluster reminded Elsa so much of her younger self.

Elsa knew she was going to regret this later on.

"Isabella," Elsa began, giving her daughter a gentle pat on the head. "I'll accept whatever you choose to do or whoever you choose to be with."

Isabella shut her mouth and remained silent.

_Though I'd prefer you find a suitable male suitor._

Elsa would have to have a talk to Isabella about the issue of an heir, but she realized this was neither the time nor place.

"Oh, it looks like Hannah and Lilly were able to make it after all," Anna pointed out. Elsa looked out and quickly found the black and white haired pair. They were receiving quite the attention from other guests for their likeness to Elsa and Anna. That and their crazy and unique choice of attire. Lilly was sporting a cloak made entirely out of pure white ermine furs. Hannah wore a cream white dress accompanied by a blue sash and a blood-red, high-necked cloak. They stood out even more than Sako's elf ears or the duchesses' ears and tails.

"Looks like the gang's all here," Elsa commented.

"How are we related to them, again?" Isabella asked, eyeing the pair curiously. Sako had joined the two, to greet her old friend and possibly prevent the large crowd that was starting to form from aggravating the two short-fused sister/lovers.

"They're...distant aunts," Elsa lied quickly. Isabella and her cousins had only met the pair a few times in their lives. Elsa had decided – and Anna, Galil, Ichi, and even Sako had all agreed – that it probably be best to keep the children away from those two as much as possible. It had been years since Isabella had last seen them. "Sako is actually to Lilly like Aunt Ichi is to me," Elsa explained.

"They're actually from another world," Anna added.

"Where Sako came from?" Isabella asked.

"No, well, Lilly was originally from the same place, but no, it's a different world."

Elsa shot Anna another piercing glance for her to stop. This was a topic meant for the conversation that dealt with her conception. Neither the time nor place for that especially.

"We're going to have a talk tomorrow about all this," Anna said before Isabella could ask any more questions. "We'll explain everything to you then. Just enjoy yourself for now and try not to think about it."

"Great," Isabella said sarcastically, "though at least now I can finally learn why the five most important adults in my life had the same two faces." She was referring to Anna, Elsa, Ichi, Galil, and her nanny, Sako.

Elsa immediately felt guilty. They kept most of the truth about their existence a secret from the children, mostly to keep them from unintentionally blabbing to the general populace. The only explanation they had been given was that it was a result of the same magic that Isabella, Sako, and Elsa possessed. It was Sako who accidentally revealed to the children that she was from another world. "You had enough on your plate with your powers," Elsa reasoned since that was a better excuse than telling her they couldn't be trusted to keep their mouths shut.

"But don't worry about it," Anna continued. "It's really not anything all that important anyway. Telling you from the beginning would have had no real benefit." Elsa was glad for Anna's impromptu and decision to have their talk the following day, as soon as possible. Isabella was old enough and she was already starting to question things.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Elsa turned to find one of her nieces had approached them. It was Ansa. The sound had of course came from Isabella.

Ansa was absolutely stunning. Her reddish blonde hair was tied up in a bun in a way that kept her ears tucked hidden away. Even her tail was hidden bellow the billowy skirts of her sky blue dress. He sisters had kept their extra, exotic appendages out for the whole world to see. It was clear that Ansa was looking for as little attention as possible.

_Sky blue? That's Isabella's favorite color._

It seemed she was seeking at least someone's attention that night. And she had succeeded. Isabella could barely stay on her heals.

"Wow, Ansa, you look so beautiful," Isabella breathed, struck by her beauty.

"Yes, you're stunning," Anna agreed.

"Ansa, you've grown into such a beautiful young lady. Congratulations," Elsa said, heaping on the compliments.

"Thank you, your majesty. And your highnesses," Ansa curtsied, half teasing and half out of respect. "I love your dress, Isabella. Yours too, Aunt Elsa. They look really pretty."

"Same," Isabella blurted out. "I mean you do...I mean your dress. It's gorgeous."

Elsa watched both girls blush and she knew she was never going to win this battle.

"Excuse me, Aunt Anna, Aunt Elsa. Would it be alright if I borrow the Princess for the evening?" Ansa finally asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Anna answered with enthusiasm.

"If that's what it takes to get her off this dais, then so be it," Elsa said playfully. "Go ahead, girls."

Isabella didn't hesitate to move when Ansa grabbed her hand and pulled her off. Elsa smiled at her niece, but she didn't fail to notice Anna wink at her. Nor did she fail to notice a shadow of understanding cross Ansa's face in that split second of watching her aunt wink at her. She ran off with Isabella in tow without looking back once.

Anna quickly moved in to fill in the gap left by their daughter. They both wanted to say something about her, but mutually and silently decided to wait until their 'talk' tomorrow.

"Should we go mingle? I think we might need to save Ichi and Galil from the Duke of Snoob," Anna suggested.

"Nah, let them come to us. I'm actually enjoying being left alone for once," she replied idly, enjoying the moment of peace and only Anna's company.

She felt Anna brush her hand across her own. Elsa grabbed her hand and they locked their fingers together.

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for this beautiful family." Suddenly Elsa felt herself start to tear up. "I can't even begin to describe how grateful I am for everything you've done for me or the things you've given me. The people you've given me."

"I'm...I'm just doing my job as a sister."

"You really are magical, Anna. A true sorceress."

"Oh come on, Elsa. You know I'm not a real sorceress. Just cheap tricks and troll magic."

Elsa looked over at Anna and looked deep into her eyes. She saw Ichi and Galil, Lilly and Hannah, Sako, her nine nieces, and her own beautiful daughter. But most importantly, she saw her sister. Her lover, her best friend, her soul mate.

"It doesn't matter. You're _my_ sorceresses."

* * *

**A/N:** I know I say this every chapter, but I have to give a special thanks to my beta readers, Mig and road. I couldn't have done this without them.

I have to say I'm glad where I ended up taking this. I've had a few reviewers so far mention how they were impressed how this took off into something more than smut. Originally this was supposed to just be a smutty oneshot, but I'm really glad I turned it into something a little more. In terms of planning, I've been planning this whole thing out on a chapter-by-chapter basis and I'm happy it turned out so well. The first three chapters were planned of course, but the rest I've came up with on the spot. I got an idea where I was going to take this after part 4 with the Lilly arc and after that I was set on an elsanna end game. That's honestly why I've had such a tough job putting out new updates as quick as I wanted to. In comparison, my other fic is already fully outlined.

Looking back though, I almost regret making it so smutty. Then again it's supposed to be a crazy fic anyway. I was just having trouble keeping seriousness and crazy smuttiness. But I think things worked out.

I gotta say, figuring out a name for an elsanna lesbian love child is hard. I couldn't use Ansa since it's too cliché. I originally had Karolina, then switched it to Karoline, and finally settled on Isabella. It was much easier when I could use names from my Mozambican motion pictures.

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave any questions, comments, or reviews.


End file.
